


Alex Potter's adventures in Magi

by BloodyKitsune1997



Series: Magi x Fem!Harry pairings [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fanalis Corps are a family, Female Harry Potter, Fluff and Humor, Magical Inheritance, Mu Alexius is bea, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reim Empire, Strong Female Characters, The Author Regrets Nothing, Transportation rituals, Yunan will be a troll
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-09-14 16:36:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 80,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16916433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyKitsune1997/pseuds/BloodyKitsune1997
Summary: Alexandra 'Alex' Dorea Potter-Black was in a desperate situation and used a ritual to fix it leading to her landing in the Reim Empire. Adventures occur as the witch learns to deal with her situation and gains many things in the process.





	1. Enter: The magi, the Fanalis corps, and one witch

**Author's Note:**

> Probably shouldn't be writing another one when I have to work on Reincarnation sucks, but I can't help it. Muu Alexius is fucking sexy. Disclaimer: I do not own Magi or Harry Potter

Alexandra 'Alex' Dorea Potter-Black looked over the runes she'd painted onto the floor before checking the book one last time. Nodding to herself in satisfaction, she turned to the travel chest she'd put together that contained all her belongings including the things she'd received while in Hogwarts, every book she took from the libraries she had access to, all the jewelry she'd inherited from her family, clothes, all the money she'd had in her vaults melted into ingots that she could use to make any money she may need, and any supplies she may need. Once she made sure everything was still in there, she put the book she'd taken the ritual circle from into the chest before shutting it firmly. She placed it into the center of the circle as a loud knock echoed on the door of the bedroom she was currently using as her ritual room, "Alex! This is stupid."

"My freedom isn't stupid, Hermione," Alex began powering the circle as she stepped into the center, "I won't let myself be bound to anyone much less a racist bastard like Malfoy,"

"But your magic is too powerful," Hermione argued as another thump sounded, "Please Alex, just come out. You'll die if you don't find a way to control it,"

"Then it's a good thing I'm finding a way to control it," Alex watched as the circle slowly lit up and smiled brightly, "A way that doesn't force me into a marriage with someone I hate. And if I fail? At the very least I'll be free,"

"Alex!" An explosion sounded as the door was blasted open.

"My dear girl this is foolish," Dumbledore walked into the room only for her to grin as the circle lit up completely.

"Your plan is foolish," Alex watched as an unseen wind tore through the room and knocked everyone entering into the room to the ground as their wands were torn from their hands, "I didn't kill Voldemort just to be used for someone else's game. So what if I might end up never finding a way to control the full force of my magic? It may end up tearing my body apart, but at the very least, I won't be made into anyone else's slave,"

The circle pulsed and Alex's world went white as the ground fell away from her.

* * *

The first thing Alex noticed when she woke up was the splitting headache currently attempting to murder her. The second thing she noticed was the almost cloud-like softness of the bed she was currently laying on though she couldn't remember laying down or ever finding a bed so soft before. The third was that she could heard birds chirping somewhere nearby that was making her headache feel worse. The fourth and last thing she noticed was the powerful magical presence currently entering the room. Eyes snapping open, she attempted to move into a defensive position only to find her body unable to move more than a few inches which tired her out. A soft voice sounded from the right, "I see you've finally awakened."

Alex forced her head to turn towards the source and stared at the blonde approaching in shock. She looked like Luna only with longer hair and softer features. The eyes were a deeper blue that didn't seem to be looking at everything and nothing at all. She lacked the freckles that Luna had dotting her cheeks. She also carried a golden staff with an upwards pointing crescent moon and a red jewel that thrummed with magic. It reminded her of a trident especially since it was bigger than the blonde. Other than that, the woman before her could have been Luna if she didn't know that the blonde seer was rebuilding her former home with her father back in England. She focused on the magic she could feel radiating off the blonde and felt her body relax a bit. Not only was the blonde more powerful than Dumbledore, she didn't hold deceit or greed within her energy. Breathing a bit easier now though still not fully dismissing the blonde as a threat, she rasped out, "Who are you?"

"I am Lady Scheherazade," The blonde answered as she reached Alex's bed, "The magi of the Reim empire,"

"Magi?" Alex hazily remembered coming across the term before in the book she got the ritual from but nothing more, "I-"

A cough tore itself from her dry throat and ended up with Alex having a minor coughing fit. When the coughing ended, she was given some water that Lady Scheherazade helped her drink. The blonde set down the cup as Alex relaxed into the bed, "You did not fully read the book that the ritual you used was in, did you?"

Alex wondered how the woman knew about the book as she murmured, "No, I was a bit preoccupied with escaping my situation than reading it fully."

"And what situation was that?" The blonde asked as she settled down on a chair that Alex hadn't noticed before.

Alex hesitated for a moment before deciding that it would be best to tell the truth especially since the blonde knew about the book, "A few days after an incredibly intense battle during which I died for a few moments that I went through an belated inheritance. Due to the fact I was in a stressful situation until then, I didn't receive as most do on their 17th birthdays. Due to this, the magic I had been due to inherit built up and when it was finally released, it ended up causing damage to my surroundings as I went through my inheritance. With the amount of magic I inherited along with the abilities that I received from one of my parents, my control over my magic immediately dropped to almost nothing," The blonde stayed silent as she gathered her thoughts, "I started to be able to feel magical auras and get some understanding about the being they belonged to. Everything seemed fine until I collapsed in the middle of talking with someone and my magic began lashing out at everything around me. When a healer actually took a look at my magic, they discovered that it had become too strong and wild for my body to handle. When I collapsed, my magic reacted in the only way it could in order to save me."

"By lashing out at your surroundings," Lady Scheherazade finished.

"After that, they tried to figure out ways to settle my magic down and eventually came up with the idea of binding me to someone," Alex grimaced as she remembered hearing Dumbledore's plan, "Without my consent, they planned to marry me off to someone that they knew I couldn't stand both because of his views and how he has treated me since our first meeting. I began looking for ways to control my magic and stumbled across the book which led me to the ritual which I used to transport myself to wherever we are," She hesitated for a moment before adding, "I also did it to have a new start,"

Lady Scheherazade was silent for a few moments before nodding to herself with a smile, "I believe that I may be able to help you though I make no promises."

"You will?" Alex asked feeling a bit suspicious, "Why?"

"Because you need the help and the ritual brought you here for a reason," Lady Scheherazade replied earning a confused look, "I do not know what that reason is, but it brought you to me rather than one of the other Magi. If you need another reason, I suppose it is because you remind me of the one that wrote that book,"

"You knew the author?" Alex asked with wide eyes.

Lady Scheherazade nodded with a small laugh, "Indeed. He was an interesting man that enjoyed being free to come as he liked. He ended up coming to this world in his youth and ended up helping to form the Reim Empire. It was a shame when he left, but he had things he needed to do back in your old world."

"But the book, it was written over 200 years ago," Alex couldn't believe that the woman's magic was radiating truth.

"I am over 200 years old after all," Lady Scheherazade giggled at her dumbstruck expression, "So will you allow me to assist you?"

"What do you want in return?" Alex asked as she pushed back her shock.

"For now, I want nothing other than a promise that you will not intentionally hurt any of my people," Lady Scheherazade replied, "I may end up asking for a favor or two at some point,"

Alex thought it over carefully before nodding since this was probably her best chance especially in a world where she had no actual friends or knew much of anything. Lady Scheherazade beamed at her as she said, "My name is Alexandra Dorea Potter-Black though I prefer Alex."

"Welcome to Reim, Alex," Lady Scheherazade replied with a warm smile.

* * *

It took a week for Alex to gain enough strength to move around on her own. Due to the amount of power it took to use the circle, her magic was at an all time low which explained her rather horrible headache. Lady Scheherazade didn't have much time to spend with her due to the magi's duties, but the times she did come were spent helping the magically displaced witch get an understanding of the world she'd transported herself to while also learning more about the world that the witch had come from. Lady Scheherazade spent a little bit of their time together helping her learn some of the basics of how to control her wild magic. Mostly it was these little exercises like levitating some stones or making water move within a stone basin, the fact her magic was so low was actually a boon since it allowed them to work slowly. While it wouldn't soothe her wild magic, it helped her to control it better which was what she needed right now.

Alex sat in front of the vanity Lady Scheherazade had placed in the room while a maid stood behind her brushing her hair. As she was still fairly weak, she needed assistance getting ready especially if she was to have any energy for her first trip outside of the room since arriving in this room. She looked into the mirror and took stock of everything that had changed since the last time she'd actually taken the time to look at herself. The long messy black bird-nest of hair that she'd inherited from her father had turned into what looked like coils of liquid silver that tumbled down her back to settle at her hips. She still had the heart-shaped face she'd inherited from her mother. The almond shape of her eyes was a bit foreign as was the specks of honeyed gold dotting her emerald green iris' that she'd inherited from her mother. She'd become even paler than before and the pink of her lips had darkened into a rosy red. The lightning bolt scar that had haunted her since the night her parents had died looked like it had finally healed over as it was no longer the dark red it had been. Or the inflamed crimson red that it had been since the day Dumbledore faked his death, she tore her eyes from the scar before she could get angry and allowed her eyes to go to the newest addition to her face.

A new scar created at some point during her imprisonment in Malfoy manner had been added to her collection. It was thicker than her lightning bolt scar and just as jagged as it ran down from just under left eye to hook underneath her chin and down into the navy blue stola that Lady Scheherazade had gifted her. Without having to follow its path with her eyes, she knew it ran down to her stomach with a few bits branching off. Bellatrix had been very disappointed when the woman realized that she wasn't the first to gift the stubborn witch with painful scars. It was only luck that Draco's mother had managed to convince the insane woman that Voldemort would be displeased if she killed 'the brat'. Out of all her scars, she was proudest of that one since she hadn't screamed even once while the insane witch was carving into her. Other than the scar, her face and body were thinner than they had been since she started going to Hogwarts though months on the run without a great number of supplies does that to a person.

A knock sounded followed by the door opening to allow Lady Scheherazade to enter. The magi smiled as the maid finished brushing out Alex's hair, "Good morning, Alex. How are you?"

"Tired, but less so than yesterday," Alex answered as the maid took her leave with a small bow, "I'm kind of excited about today. I will admit that I'm getting a bit restless,"

"That's understandable from what you've told me," Lady Scheherazade said as a servant followed her carrying a jewelry box, "I have something for you,"

The servant opened the medium sized box and Lady Scheherazade took out a golden bracelet with a ruby red gem that she held out to Alex. She looked at it curiously while gently taking the bracelet from the Magi, "What is this?"

"Something I've been working on since we spoke when you first woke up," Lady Scheherazade answered as Alex ran her fingers over the smooth surface of the gem, "Over the last few days, I've been taking samples of your magic and managed to create this," Alex looked up at her, "By wearing it, your magic will hopefully calm enough that we can work with it properly while also storing some of your excess magic. It won't stop your problems as it wasn't meant for that, but it will hopefully ease some of them while giving us time to actually work on your problems. I hope that I will be able to create an improved version by the time this one stops working,"

"T-thank you," Alex slid the bracelet on and immediately felt the almost irritated hum of her magic begin to calm down though it still contained the slightly wild edge to it, "My magic feels like it's calming down,"

"It's no trouble," Lady Scheherazade smiled warmly at her, "I'm just glad that I've managed to make something that can help you,"

Alex ran her fingers over the gem with a small smile before looking back at Lady Scheherazade, "So we're going to be exploring some of the palace today, right?"

"And I'll be introducing you to the palace," Lady Scheherazade answered as Alex stood on slightly shaky legs, "Everyone is very curious about you,"

Considering the fact she'd appeared randomly in front of their magi during a meeting, Alex could understand why they're so curious.

* * *

Lady Scheherazade led her into what looked like a throne room with the magi taking a seat in the throne. A chaise was set up next to it and Alex took a seat on that as she asked, "Everyone you want me to meet is going to come in here, right?"

"Indeed," Lady Scheherazade offered her a kind smile as Alex fidgeted with her bracelet, "Don't be nervous, Alex. Everything will be alright,"

"If you say so," Alex was a bit overwhelmed by the huge palace she found herself staying in.

The idea of meeting more people who might end up acting just like the ones Alex trusted before had her nervous despite how unlikely it was. These people didn't know her after all, they only knew whatever Lady Scheherazade told them, so she needed to do her best to make a good impression. Lady Scheherazade let out a soft hum and she looked at the magi in askance, "Alex, it's a bit overwhelming, isn't it?"

"Yeah, a bit," Alex felt people with magical auras of varying strength approach though none of them were as powerful as Lady Scheherazade which was explained by the blonde being a magi, "I'm not used to being in a place like this or being an unknown,"

"It must be a nice change though," Lady Scheherazade commented as the door opened.

"I guess," Alex flushed a bit at the amused look she was given, "It is definitely better than the places that I've been recently,"

Lady Scheherazade nodded before turning to address those entering the room, "Good, I see you've all arrived."

Alex turned and was a little caught off guard by the people that were entering the room. A few of them were normal looking and dressed in fine looking toga's that said they were probably nobles of some kind. A blonde man that gave her the same vibes as Draco Malfoy stood with them and she internally grimaced while promising to avoid him if he turned out to be like the blonde. A second blonde man stood a bit far apart from the first though she couldn't quite call him a true blonde as his hair was dull mix of colors. He had a long nose that reminded her of Snape, but he didn't have the same air about him as the dour man. The ones that caught her attention were the red heads in varying state of dress with gold armor and white clothing underneath. They all had their bottom lip pierced and their eyes were a bright crimson red that was so diffrent from Voldemort's dull red it wasn't even funny. Each one radiated a slightly dimmer magical aura though some were a bit strong especially the one that was leading the group. Focusing on his aura, she found herself reminded of warm sunlight and long days spent working in the sun plus something else that seemed to be radiating from his sword which had it's own aura.

Feeling her magic still slightly at the feeling, she focused on it and was surprised by how powerful it was. While it didn't have the same strength as Lady Scheherazade, the sword carried a heavy weight of power that just screamed strength. With that in mind, she realized that the aura was probably that of Djinn and the crimson haired man was a Dungeon Capturer, a Kings vessel. She broke herself from the small trance she'd fallen into while examining the man's aura when the blonde man that reminded her of Draco Malfoy spoke, "Lady Scheherazade, this is the...magician that managed to throw the palace into an uproar?"

"She isn't a magician, but a witch," Lady Scheherazade said earning a few confused murmurs as everyone looked at the magi in confusion, "She is part of a sect of magic users from another world that have a very diffrent set of magical skills from the magicians of our world. I had the pleasure of meeting her ancestor before Reim was founded due to an unfortunate accident that led to him being tossed into our world. He was one of those who assisted in the formation of Reim though it wasn't more than a year after it was founded that he managed to discover a way to return to his world,"

"Then how did she get here, Lady Scheherazade?" The crimson haired Kings vessel asked as he looked towards her with a curious look on his face.

Lady Scheherazade looked at Alex and the witch explained, "I used the ritual that my ancestor created. He had written it inside of a book which contained information on this world."

"So you came to our world because you were curious?" The blonde asked with a sneer.

Yeah, Alex was definitely not going to get along with the blonde man. She forced herself to stay calm as her magic began to grow a bit agitated in response to her irritation, "No. I came to this world in hopes of escaping my situation."

"And what situation was that?" The man with the long nose asked.

Alex looked at Lady Scheherazade and the magi offered her an encouraging smile. Taking a deep breath, Alex began relaying the situation she'd been in. By the end, she could see a small amount of respect in the eyes of the crimson haired people, "And so I used the ritual knowing that I will probably never see my former world again."

"I have decided to offer her my assistance in gaining control of her abilities," Lady Scheherazade spoke once Alex finished, "Treat her as well as she is a guest within Reim until such a time she either leaves, dies, or becomes a citizen at which point you will treat her as a comrade. Please spread the word when you leave here,"

"Yes, My Lady," The room replied.

"Other than that, I will be spending the day with Alexandra unless something important pops up," Lady Scheherazade said before dismissing the room.

The main ones that had spoken walked up to introduce themselves. The blonde that reminded her of Draco was called Nerva Julius Caluades and he is the imperial prince of the Reim empire. He left fairly quickly and the man with the long nose introduced himself as Ignatius Alexius. He is the Supreme Commander of the Reim Empire Army. He moved to speak with Lady Scheherazade allowing the crimson haired man to introduce himself next. He offered her a kind smile and held out his hand, "My name is Muu Alexius. I am the commander of the Fanalis Corps."

Alex took his hand as she smiled hesitantly at him, "My name is Alexandra Potter-Black though I prefer being called Alex. What exactly is a Fanalis? We didn't have them back in my old world."

Muu's hands were larger than hers and callused though in a diffrent way from her's. Muu blinked a bit in surprise at her question before chuckling, "Fanalis are a hunting tribe known for their superhuman strength and abilities. All Fanalis have crimson colored hair and eyes as well as tanned skin."

"Muu is a half-Fanalis," Lady Scheherazade said as she finished her conversation with Ignatius, "Muu is one of my Kings vessels alongside Ignatius and Nerva,"

"I kind of guessed," Alex said earning a raised eyebrow from Lady Scheherazade and Muu, "I noticed that his magical aura was stronger than the other...Fanalis," She stumbled over the unfamiliar word earning a few smiles, "And focused on it. From there, I noticed that he had a secondary aura tacked onto his own which was coming from his sword. I followed the aura to the sword and felt what I guessed was the Djinns power," She worked through what to say, "It's strong, but not as strong as you, Lady Scheherazade. It's a heavier power that I can only say screams 'King' and Strength,"

Lady Scheherazade smiled brightly as Muu and the other Fanalis looked at her in no small amount of shock, "Muu's Djinn is named Barbatos. He is the Djinn of hunting and nobility. He is one of the Djinn that specialize in Strength magic,"

"Strength magic?" Alex looked at Lady Scheherazade in confusion, "Is that one of those branches of magic in this world?"

"It is a combination magic," Lady Scheherazade confirmed looking proud, "We'll go over it during our lessons about this world," She looked at Muu, "Muu, I am putting you in charge of providing some protection for Alex starting tomorrow,"

Alex looked at Lady Scheherazade in confusion while Muu nodded with a smile, "Of course, my lady."

"Why do I need protection?" Alex asked her in confusion before adding, "Not that I doubt anyone Commander Alexius picks out will be able to protect me, but why do I need protection?"

"As this world is unfamiliar to you and you do not have a way to defend yourself, you need someone to help protect you until you are able to defend yourself properly," Lady Scheherazade answered as she stood up from her throne, "Adding on, they will act as guides when you're strong enough to leave the palace without growing too tired and will deter anyone from trying to harm you,"

"Oh," Alex fiddled with the bracelet around her wrist, "Right," She looked at Muu, "So long as I'm not a burden on you or your people, I suppose I can't argue,"

"It is no trouble," Muu soothed with a warm smile, "After all, you are a guest of Lady Scheherazade,"

"Then thank you, I will try not to cause trouble," Alex found herself smiling back at him as she began to relax a bit, "Then again, I tend to attract trouble without trying, so I can't promise that there won't be any trouble,"

Muu chuckled with a slight grin, "I think we'll be able to handle it."

"Well, we'll leave you to making your duties, Muu," Lady Scheherazade said with a bright smile, "Now if you'll let go of Alex's hand, we'll be going on our tour,"

Alex and Muu looked at their hands in surprise before quickly letting go. Muu offered Alex a sheepish smile as he backed up a bit, "Sorry about that."

"It's okay," Alex's cheeks were warm as she stood up.

Lady Scheherazade and Alex took their leave soon after with the witch's blush dying down. Lady Scheherazade glanced at Alex as she asked, "Muu is quite handsome, isn't he?"

Alex looked at Lady Scheherazade in shock when she heard that, "W-what?"

"I asked you if you thought Muu was handsome," Lady Scheherazade replied.

Alex couldn't believe that had come out of the magi's mouth, but knew she had to answer since Lady Scheherazade was looking at her curiously. She shrugged lightly, "I guess. He's certainly more attractive then most of the males I've come across in my old world."

"I see," Lady Scheherazade smiled lightly as she began showing the magically displaced witch around.

* * *

Alex heard a knock on her door the next day as the maid brushed her hair, "Come in."

Muu entered with a pair of Fanalis following him. One was a woman and the other a man. The woman shared the same facial structure as Muu leading Alex to believe she was somehow related to the Fanalis Commander. The second was a tall man that shared no such similarities. Muu smiled at her, "Miss Alexandra, I have with me the two Fanalis I've decided will accompany you as your guards until either Lady Scheherazade deems your skills adequate enough to not need them or you leave Reim. They will be guarding you from this time today to sundown. The woman beside me is my younger sister, Myron. She is one of my house hold vessels. The man beside me is Yaqut."

"It's a pleasure to meet you both," Alex told them with a nervous smile, "I hope that guarding me won't be too much trouble,"

"It's no problem," Myron answered with a light smile.

Yaqut nodded lightly, "We're happy to guard you."

"Every three days, you will have a diffrent pair of guards," Muu said once the two had finished talking, "This is to ensure that they can continue training,"

"Of course," Alex said as the maid finished with her hair and took her leave, "Thank you for this, Commander Alexius,"

"It's really no problem, Miss Alexandra," Muu said making her lips twitch into a small frown, "Is something wrong?"

"Could you call me Alex, please," Alex fiddled with her bracelet.

"Of course," Muu replied with a light smile, "If you have any questions about the Fanalis corps or Fanalis in general, these two can answer them. If you don't have any questions, then I'll be leaving,"

Alex shook her head, "Have a nice day, Commander Alexius."

Muu patted his sister and Yaqut on the shoulder, "See you two at sun down."

With that, Muu left and Alex slowly got to her feet. Myron looked at her curiously, "So what are you planning on doing today?"

"I believe that Lady Scheherazade wants me to work on the control exercises we came up with until lunch," Alex answered as she moved towards the basin of water and picked it up, "After that, I think Lady Scheherazade is going to be working with me for a few hours on diffrent lessons like magic control and learning about this world. After dinner, I'll be back here reading though you guys will probably be off duty after that," She set the basin down on the bed and sat down carefully beside it to keep the water from coming out, "It'll probably be fairly boring until I'm a bit stronger. You two can sit down if you'd like,"

"How exactly does it work anyway?" Myron asked as she walked a bit closer while Yaqut leaned against the doorway, "I know that if we over use our magoi, it can kill us if we're not careful, but how does yours work?"

"It's a lot like that actually, but we don't really show any outward signs of magical exhaustion," Alex raised her hand over the basin and began making the water move in slow circles inside the basin, "If we use too much, we tend to pass out unless we're stubborn enough to work pass that need. If we do, we end up dying. Since our magic is like a muscles, we can damage it if we use too much which can cripple us magic wise. At least, that's what happens with normal magicals back in my old world," She watched the water begin to swirl faster due to her mood dampening prompting her to force it back into the slow circles it had been traveling in, "With me, I have to use as much of my magic as possible or it will tear me apart from the inside out due to how wild its become,"

"Does it hurt when your magic builds up?" Myron asked earning a surprised look from Alex since only Lady Scheherazade had actually asked that question.

Alex nodded lightly, "Not much at first which is why I was able to ignore it before I ended up collapsing. I'm kind of used to pain by now and the amount of pain my magic was causing didn't feel like it was worth mentioning. I thought it was just some slow healing injury or something," She frowned a little, "But at the end, it felt like I was slowly being torn apart piece by little piece as my magic seemed to be stabbing me from the inside. I don't remember much of what happened afterward, so what I do know is second hand."

"I hope Lady Scheherazade can help you then," Myron said as she reached the bed.

Alex offered the Fanalis a light smile, "If she can't, I hope that I can actually enjoy what time I have left and actually live for once."

* * *

As days turned into weeks which turned into a month, Alex's control got better alongside her relationship with the Fanalis corps. When she became strong enough, she was shown around the full palace and the city of Remano. Muu joined the group that was showing her around and Alex got to know the man a lot better while enjoying the sights of the city. She ended up picking up new clothes and tasting quite a few new foods as she was dragged around by her Fanalis guards. When she wasn't working on her control or studying about the new world she found herself in, she either spent time exploring, watching the Fanalis corps train, or meeting new people.

Alex smiled as she walked alongside Myron through one of the palace gardens as the Fanalis commented, "So you really never had gardens like this back in the other world?"

"I've never seen any like this," Alex corrected with a small laugh, "Hogwarts had some impressive greenhouses, but no actual gardens outside of the one they created for the Tri-wizard tournament,"

"That actually reminds me, who did you go to that ball with?" Myron asked as they moved along the path towards a fountain.

"I actually went with my friend Luna since none of the boys or girls allowed to go to the dance appealed to me," Alex placed a hand on the fountain just as her magic began to break through the calm of the bracelet causing her to grip the fountain tightly.

Pain slowly began to form and Alex's face must've shown it since Myron asked, "What's wrong?"

"M-my magic," Alex gritted her teeth as she placed her other hand onto the found, "I-"

Alex closed her eyes as magic began seeping through her fingers causing the stone of the fountain to begin to crack. She focused on controlling the magic while a small part of her felt the other Fanalis with them, Razol, run off. She flinched away from Myron's approaching aura causing the Fanalis to ask, "What do I do?"

"Don't touch me, I might hurt you," Alex hissed out as she struggled to keep her magic from causing any damage, "Fuck,"

The head of the statue, some naked woman, exploded into a shower of dust and debris earning a yelp from Myron as the Fanalis moved to avoid it. Alex's heart beat a bit faster as she struggled to keep her magic from lashing out. The stone beneath her fingers cracked further until it broke apart and Alex ended up falling into the fountain. She struggled between trying to get out of the water and keep her magic from lashing out. She was hauled out of the fountain by someone that she vaguely recognized as Muu by his aura as the air began to leave her lungs. Muu held her against him, "Alex, what can we do to help?"

"I don't know. It hurts," Alex's eyes were filling with tears, "Put me down, please. I don't want to hurt you. I don't want to hurt anyone,"

One of the nearby trees exploded into a shower of splinters causing Muu to rush them away from it. Muu held her tightly, "No. You'll get hurt."

"Muu, set her down," Lady Scheherazade's magic reached out to curl around her, "I will deal with this,"

Muu did as Lady Scheherazade bid and one of the Magi's hands wrapped around hers. Alex closed her eyes, "I can't control it."

"You can," Lady Scheherazade said as a cracking sound echoed through the air though Alex wasn't sure what it came from, "Listen to me, Alex. Breath in," Alex sucked in a deep breath, "Breath out," Alex released it quickly, "Breath in," Alex sucked in a deep breath as she slowly began to calm down, "Breath out," Lady Scheherazade's voice and magic seemed to curl around Alex causing her magic to calm a bit, "Focus on your magic," The wildness of her magic burned and cut at her as it seemed to be trying to devour her, "Imagine it changing, turning softer," The sharp edges of her magic turned softer and seemed to caress at her as the burning feeling slowly began to cool, "Focus it into your hands," She felt her magic respond before the thought even fully formed in her head, "Press them to the ground," The grass beneath her hands was a bit itchy while the earth was warm from the summer sun, "Push your magic into the ground, imagine it healing and aiding in the growth of the plants," Alex's breath left her body as she felt her magic connect with the innate bits of magic within the very earth and plants, "Keep pushing it," She could feel Muu and Myron standing nearby as the tree she reduced to rubble slowly began to regrow, "That's it," More people were arriving as Lady Scheherazade kept speaking, "Keep going," She slowly began to relax against Lady Scheherazade as the Magi moved closer, "You're doing good, Alex," She felt the pain begin to ease as more of her magic drained into the earth making it more fertile, "Remember to breath," She started feeling sleepy as she sank even more heavily into Lady Scheherazade, "Almost done," She hummed softly, "Now stop," It took longer than it should have for her to stop pushing her magic into the earth especially since it wanted to keep moving, "Good,"

Alex slowly lost her awareness of her surroundings as Lady Scheherazade's fingers began running through her hair. She made a small noise of protest when Lady Scheherazade stopped earning a soft giggle from the magi. She became more aware when she was lifted up, "W-what's going on?"

"Muu is going to take you to the Infirmary to be have your injuries checked over," Lady Scheherazade replied as she was settled against a cool chest plate which felt nice against her overly hot skin, "I'll be by once I get everything taken care of here,"

"M'kay," Alex laid her head down as her eyes drooped.

Alex's eyes slid closed as Muu began walking. She opened them a bit when Muu asked, "How do you feel?"

"Sleepy," Alex yawned a bit, "Still hurt, but not as much," She turned her head up to look at him and noticed the cut on his cheek, "I got you hurt,"

"It's nothing that won't heal," Muu glanced down at her, "Don't worry,"

Alex snorted softly, "Can't, I worry about my friends."

"You think of us as friends?" Muu asked with a surprised tone to his voice.

Alex hummed softly as she laid her cheek against his chest plate, "Mhmm. You, Myron, Yaqut, and the other Fanalis. Lady Scheherazade too. You're my friends, right?"

"If that's what you want," Muu's voice sounded a bit strange.

Alex frowned a bit, "Don't you want to be friends?"

"I like to, but not everyone thinks Fanalis are good friends," Muu said earning a snort from Alex, "You disagree?"

"Obviously," Alex reached up to touch his cheek being careful not to touch the cut making Muu look down at her, "Fanalis are cool. Anyone who disagrees with that has shit for brains,"

"You've been spending too much time with Lo'lo if you're talking like that," Muu's lips twitched into a warm smile.

"S'not like I'm wrong," Alex marveled by how soft his cheek was.

"I suppose not," Muu replied as she dropped her hand.

"Good," Alex yawned softly and closed her eyes.

* * *

Alex looked at the bracelet that Lady Scheherazade had given her that first day she met every with a guilty look, "I can't believe I broke it."

A crack ran straight through the red gem almost sheering it in half. Myron picked up the bracelet, "It isn't that bad."

"I broke it though," Alex couldn't believe she'd done something like that.

"It wasn't going to last since we're still not sure what exactly your magic can do," Muu offered from his place in on one of the chairs that had been placed in her room, "From what Lady Scheherazade said, she knew that something like this would happen. The next one she gives you will probably be able to stand up against your magic,"

"Still," Alex frowned at the bracelet, "I broke it. I broke the first thing she gave to me that was supposed to help me,"

"Make it up to her by working harder then," Myron handed back the bracelet, "That's all you can do,"

"How do you feel now?" Muu asked probably seeing that neither of them were going to make her feel less guilty.

"Better," Alex grimaced as she looked down at her bandaged hands and arms which ached a bit from where her magic and the stone of the fountain had hurt her, "Tired though,"

Lo'lo snorted from the doorway as he entered, "I'm not surprised since you pretty much drained yourself dry," He looked at Muu, "Captain, a couple of the others are getting antsy wanting to know what's going on with Tiny."

"I'm not tiny," Alex told him earning a grin.

"You're a short little shit compared to me," Lo'lo retorted as he walked over to the bed and picked up the bracelet, "So this is what you broke," He examined it for a few moments, "Kinda small,"

"Myron, go answer their questions," Muu ordered earning a groan from Myron.

"Why do I have to?" Myron asked almost like she was whining.

"Because I wanted to speak with Lady Scheherazade and I will be able to do that faster by staying here," Muu replied earning a grimace as Myron got up and stalked out of the room.

Lo'lo dropped the bracelet, "I'm going to go stand outside, Captain."

Lo'lo left quickly as Alex picked up the bracelet again. She looked at Muu as the door closed, "What's with Lo'lo? I thought he hated standing around and doing nothing."

"He does, but he hates seeing those he cares for injured," Muu stood up and walked over to take the bracelet from her.

Alex smiled a bit at that, "Hard to believe I've only been in this world for a month and a week if people actually care about me."

"Why do you say that?" Muu asked as he looked up from the bracelet.

Alex hesitated before saying, "For the longest time, my relatives convinced me that I was worthless and nothing more than a burden on those around me," She paused a bit before admitting in a softer voice, "Sometimes, I still believe it. Some small part of me thinks I'm worthless and won't let me forget it."

"But you're not worthless," Muu's fingers clenched around the bracelet.

"I know that now, but sometimes that thought pops up," Alex reached out to grab the hand holding her bracelet and carefully tugged the fragile jewel from Muu's tight grip feeling touched by his words, "I don't want you to break it anymore than I have,"

Muu looked at her with a frown, "Your relatives..."

"I was pretty much a slave to them," Alex answered his unasked question causing Muu;s eyes to widen, "They beat me, locked me outside anytime they could get away with it, and basically denied me the basic amenities whenever they could. It wasn't until I learned about my magic and started to go to Hogwarts that things changed," She smiled sadly at him, "I guess that's why I can get along with everyone so well. They all probably had it worse than me, but it doesn't change the fact we were treated as something less than we actually are,"

"Do you hate them?" Muu asked earning a confused look, "Your relatives?"

Alex shook her head, "No. Despite knowing that I should hate them for what they did, I don't," She looked down at the bracelet, "I guess it's because at least they didn't hide the fact they were monsters and made it known what they thought about me from the start. I hate what they've done to me, but I don't hate them. I'm kind of thankful sometimes," She looked up at his sharp intake of breath, "What they did to me, it helped prepare me for what was to come especially with my magic."

"Alex..." Muu began only to trail off.

Alex went to ask him what he wanted to say when the door opened to admit Lady Scheherazade being followed by a servant with Lo'lo following behind them. The heavy atmosphere in the room lightened as the magi smiled at them, "Hello, you two. Alex, I have another bracelet for you. This time, it should hold up a lot better against your magic."

"I'm really sorry about breaking the first one," Alex apologized again earning an amused smile.

"It's fine, Alex," Lady Scheherazade approached her with the servant following after her carrying a jewelry box like the first time, "I expected something like this to happen since we know little about your magic. This will hopefully allow us to increase your control and more time before another incident like that occurs, I will also hopefully have a better way for you to get rid of your excess magic by then,"

The bracelet looked almost exactly the same as the last one with a small pair of jewels on either side of the bigger one. Alex put it on as Lady Scheherazade picked up her old bracelet and began to look it over, "What will happen to that one?"

"I will be studying the effects your magic had on it alongside the magicians that work underneath me. It will hopefully give us more information about how your magic works," Lady Scheherazade replied as she ran her thumb across the split before setting the bracelet into the jewelry box.

* * *

Alex looked around the bar that Myron had dragged her to, "Myron, I don't think Lady Scheherazade would be happy if she knew you took me to a bar."

"Hey, you wanted to live your life, right?" Myron asked as the female Fanalis pulled her towards one of the tables already taken up by diffrent members of the corps, "To do that, you need to have fun and enjoy what life offers. Alcohol is definitely something you should try to enjoy while you can,"

"I don't know," Alex was pushed into a seat.

"You don't have to drink much," Yaqut said as Myron slipped off to get them drinks, "Just a drink, we'll be doing the majority of the drinking,"

"I guess one drink wouldn't hurt," Alex looked around and noticed that Muu wasn't around, "Where's Captain?"

Alex had fallen into the habit of calling Muu 'Captain while in the presence of the corps since it seemed to make everyone happy. Myron set a tray of drinks on the table as Razol answered, "Captain'll join us later. He's helping one of the new members of the corps settle in."

Myron placed a tankard in front of Alex, "This is pretty weak and probably won't taste too good, I figured it would be the best place for you to start with."

"Thank you?" Yaqut snorted and patted her shoulder.

"Everyone has to start somewhere, Tiny," Yaqut said earning a low groan.

"Not you too," Alex picked up the tankard as Yaqut snickered.

Myron smiled as she picked up her own tankard, "Sorry, Alex, but you are small compared to most of us."

Rolling her eyes, Alex took her first taste of alcohol and immediately grimaced, "How the hell do you guys drink this stuff?"

"It grows on you," Lo'lo answered as he took the tankard, "Try this,"

He set a diffrent tankard on the table and Alex picked it up before taking a sniff, "Grapes?"

"Wine," Lo'lo plopped down in the empty chair next to Alex, "Drink up,"

Taking a sip, Alex hummed softly, "Not bad, a bit bitter, but with a slightly sweet aftertaste that makes up for it."

"Drink it slowly, the wines here are a bit more potent than most," Myron warned as Alex drank a bit more.

Alex nodded as she took another drink. A drinking contest started up not long afterward which was fairly entertaining to watch since Lo'lo, Yaqut, and a couple of other Fanalis drank the humans that challenged them under the table before attempting to out due each other. She was surprised to feel a hand on her shoulder and looked up to find Muu, "Hey, Muu!"

"What are you doing here?" Muu had an unreadable look on his face with a hint of disapproval in his gaze.

Myron answered as she tore herself away from the argument she was having with a Lo'lo who was becoming steadily drunker, "I brought her here. She needs to have some fun while she can, Brother."

"I've only had this one tankard," Alex lifted up her tankard which was still half-full.

"Besides who would actually try to harm Tiny with so many members of the Corps around her?" Lo'lo added.

Muu seemed to battle with himself for a few moments before taking the seat that Lo'lo had abandoned when he'd joined the drinking contest, "Alright, I suppose it couldn't hurt if only for a little while."

A drink was placed in front of Muu as she drank some more of her wine.

* * *

Alex giggled as she leaned into Muu while they made their way back to the palace with the others walking with them. Muu looked down at her in amusement as his arm wrapped around her waist to keep her from falling over, "I think two tankards of wine are enough for you."

Alex hummed softly and leaned into the Fanalis. She smiled as the others played around in high spirits after a rather goodnight at the bar. She spoke as they walked past the palace gates, "This is nice."

"Nice?" Muu asked as he led her in the direction of her room.

Nodding as they separated from the others, she said, "Seeing everyone so happy and free, it's nice."

Even before things went to hell and those around her hadn't shown their true faces yet, Alex hadn't felt like she was part of an actual group. Always on the outside due to the expectations layered on her, she had grown used to it. The Fanalis corps and Lady Scheherazade accepted her for who she was without expecting her to be someone else. The knowledge that she wasn't on the outside looking in was nice. It was freeing. Muu spoke as they walked passed the garden where her magic had lashed out, "Alex, you called me Muu earlier."

Alex blinked a bit and looked up at him, "Am I not supposed to? If so, I'm r-"

"It's fine," Muu smiled down at her, "I'm actually kind of glad,"

"You are?" Alex's head tilted to the right.

Muu nodded as he looked forward, "Friends call each other by their first names after all."

"You want to be friends?" Alex felt a bit light headed by how happy she felt.

"If you're willing to be friends, I would be happy to call you one of mine," Muu said and Alex nodded as she hugged him.

"I'd love to be friends with you, Muu," Alex said as Muu stopped.

He hugged her back, "Let's get you back to your room, I'll have to warn Lady Scheherazade about you drinking with us tonight."

"How come?" Alex stumbled a bit as they started walking again and Muu picked her up, "I can walk,"

"I'd rather avoid you stumbling around and getting hurt, Alex," Muu said as she wrapped her arms around his neck, "I need to warn Lady Scheherazade about you drinking with us so she'll know why you might have a hangover tomorrow. Despite not drinking as much as us, you still drank two tankards of somewhat strong wine and it's your first time drinking,"

Muu shifted her in his arms and opened her door when they reached it. Alex let go of his neck as he set her on the bed, "Thank you, Muu. Not just for making sure I got back to my room safely, I want to thank you and the others for everything," She laid down as Muu looked at her in surprise, "You guys never look at me with expectations or anything like that. You see me for me which is more than what I've had before. So thank you."

Alex closed her eyes as she gave into the tiredness running through her. She heard Muu speak in a soft tone, "We only gave you what you've given us, Alex."

Alex shifted as she heard Muu walk away and shut the door behind him. Smiling softly, she murmured, "Night, Muu."

* * *

A week after her night with the Fanalis corps saw them heading out to fight in a campaign. It was the night before they were supposed to leave and Alex couldn't sleep due to how much she worried about them. Logically, she knew they could take care of themselves and had done so in the past. Emotionally, she was worried about them because battles always led to injuries and there was no telling if an enemy might get lucky causing one of her friends to get hurt. Slipping out of her bed after tossing and turning, she grabbed a cloak to cover her sleeping clothes and left her room. She moved through the palace towards where the Fanalis corps had their rooms. Reaching them, she slowly began making her way towards Muu's room.

Alex hesitated for a moment before knocking on Muu's door. It opened after a few moments and Muu peered down at her in confusion. She flushed a bit when she noticed that he was only wearing a set of pants, but focused on Muu as he asked, "Alex? What are you doing here so late?"

"I couldn't sleep," Alex answered with a small frown.

"You couldn't sleep and you came to me?" Muu asked before his eyes softened, "You're worried about us, aren't you?"

Alex nodded as she fiddled with her bracelet, "Logically, I know you guys can take care of yourselves, but that doesn't make me not worry. I can't stop thinking about if one of your enemies gets in a lucky hit or you don't have the knowledge you need about the terrain/enemy numbers causing someone to get hurt," She felt embarrassment fill her as she voiced those words, "I shouldn't be here since you're leaving tomorrow-"

Muu cut her off, "An hour or two less of sleep won't do much harm," He offered her a light smile, "I'm still getting ready to sleep anyway. Do you want to come in and see if I can ease your worries?"

"I..." Alex trailed off before nodding since it would probably help.

Muu moved away and let her inside. Alex looked around as Muu shut the door and admitted that his quarters suited him. They were a bit plain, but that made sense since they belonged to a soldier. Muu had little decorations up around the room from a few arrow heads to a lion painting. Muu spoke as he walked towards the little table he had set up by the window, "It isn't much."

"It suits you," Alex said as she took the seat he gestured to.

Muu snorted as he sat down, "Would you believe me if I told you that my men thought that this wasn't enough?"

"Considering how much they all admire you, I can believe it," Alex had seen how much they admired him and could understand it, "You did save a majority of them and gave them a purpose,"

Muu smiled softly, "Someone had to do it."

"Not everyone who have kept them from being used cannon fodder or given them a chance to live peacefully if they so desired," Alex retorted earning a surprised look and admitted, "Lady Scheherazade told me about everything when I asked her about how the Fanalis corps came into existence during one of our lessons," She offered him an apologetic smile, "I probably should have asked you or one of the others,"

Muu shook his head, "They probably would have exaggerated or forgotten something. More than likely, I would've gotten lost in my memories and ended up going on for hours telling stories."

"I do want to hear those at some point," Alex said earning a grin.

"How about after we return, everyone with gather together and we'll tell you our stories?" Muu offered.

"I'd like that," Alex felt some of her worry easy though not much.

Muu seemed to see that and asked, "How about I tell you the story of how I conquered Barbatos?"

* * *

The campaign lasted a total of two months during which Alex gained better control over her magic and slowly began to figure out how to work with her wilder magic. Lady Scheherazade was pleased to see her progress both with her magic and in her lessons about the world she'd found herself in. But the happiness she felt when Lady Scheherazade announced that the Fanalis corps and army unites that had gone on the campaign were returning disappeared when her magic once again lashed out. She had been inside the library reading about the Torran language when it happened. She managed to get out of the library and halfway down the hallway when the pain became too much. Thankfully, Lady Scheherazade was coming towards the library to discuss their lesson for the day and managed to get them into a place where she could somewhat safely get rid of her excess magic. Unfortunately for her, she ended up releasing too much leading her to be bedridden.

Alex shifted in her bed with a groan. She'd heard that everyone had returned to the city and were heading towards the palace. Instead of being there to greet them when they arrived, she was stuck in bed because her magic decided that it wanted to throw a bitch fit. She closed her eyes just as a low rumbling sound filled the air. She dismissed it since the magicians had been working on something recently and the palace tended to rumble a lot. She opened them when the door slammed open to reveal Myron, Lo'lo, Razol, Yaqut, and quite a few other Fanalis. Myron rushed over to her bed, "Alex! Are you okay? We heard that your magic lashed out again-"

Everything after that blurred together as they all tried to speak over one another. Muu entered the room as everyone began trying to press closer, "Stop this! You're all going to overwhelm her-"

Alex cut him off by laughing. It started out slowly by a few giggles leaving her lips before blossoming into a full bodied laugh that shook her entire body. She ended up having a minor coughing fit due to her laughter. When she managed to catch her breath, she still giggled a bit. Everyone looked at her in concern and no small amount of fear. Myron laid a hand on her shoulder, "Alex, what's going on?"

"I just realized something," Alex said as she wiped away the tears that had fallen during her laughing/coughing fit, "You guys are the best,"

"We know that already, Tiny," Lo'lo commented as others said something similar.

"She didn't mean it like that," Myron growled at Lo'lo.

An argument started up and the two were pushed away from her into the hallway to keep her room from being damaged. Muu took Myron's place with a concerned look, "Are you okay?"

"I will be. I just pushed out too much magic is all," Alex looked him over and noticed the cuts, "Are you guys?"

"We're fine," Muu grinned at her, "Just like I told you we would be,"

"That you did," Alex grinned back him, "You still owe me those stories though,"

"Later, we all need to go get cleaned up," Muu replied before turning to everyone, "She'll be fine! Go get cleaned up!"

"Oh, good," Was muttered by someone along with other sounds of relief.

Everyone soon began filing out until it was just them. Muu was about to leave, but Alex grabbed his hand before he did. He looked at her curiously as she tugged him closer, "Alex?"

Alex wrapped her arms around his neck once he was close enough, "I'm glad you're all okay."

Muu returned the hug causing warmth to fill her despite the awkwardness caused by the fact he was still wearing his armor, "I'm glad you're okay. We were a bit worried when word reached us about your magic lashing out and ended up bedridden."

Alex snorted, "'A bit'? I'd say a little more than a bit considering the fact you all kind of rushed over here."

Muu chuckled as he released her, "What can I say? We Fanalis are possessive and protective of those we call ours. Seeing as you're our friend, we kind of have to be protective."

Alex flushed a bit as happiness filled her though she had to grimace when the scent of BO hit her nose, "You should go follow them and get cleaned up. No offense, but you stink as much as them."

Muu snorted at her words, "We did just return after a long campaign which doesn't exactly allow for baths."

"Go get a bath, Stinky," Alex waved him off earning a huff.

"Yes, Tiny," Muu grinned at her irritated growl.

"Not you two!" Alex whined at him.

"It's said with love," Muu replied before taking his leave.

* * *

"You enjoy carrying me, don't you?" Alex asked as Muu carried her towards the Colosseum.

"Yes, yes I do," Muu replied with a light grin.

"Why are we going to the Colosseum?" Alex asked as she shifted a bit to get more comfortable.

Alex laid her head against his shoulder as Muu said, "There's a big tournament going on which should prove entertaining, I thought you'd like to get out of bed for a little while."

"Are you participating in it?" Alex asked earning a nod.

"At the end, I'm going to be fighting against the winner," Muu grinned a bit, "There are a few members of the Corps that are planning to participate,"

Alex snorted softly, "I feel bad for the humans they'll be up against. That's so unfair."

"Nothing is exactly fair in the Colosseum," Muu replied as they reached the large building.

* * *

Alex watched the grin on Myron's face as she fought one of the Gladiators in the tournament, "She looks pretty happy."

"Despite attempting to act like a noble woman, she really does enjoy fighting. All Fanalis do," Muu said as Alex leaned forward a bit to watch the match a bit more closely, "It's in our blood,"

"Considering the fact you guys are part of a hunting tribe, it isn't surprising," Alex smiled as Myron knocked the man out, "Muu, do you think I could learn how to fight?"

"You want to fight?" Muu asked with an odd tone in his voice.

Alex glanced at him in concern as she nodded, "Yeah, I need to know how to defend myself without magic since I won't always be able to use mine. You guys won't always be around to protect me especially if I end up deciding to travel outside of Reim for whatever reason," She looked down at her bracelet which had managed to stand up against her magic lashing out the last time though she could tell it wouldn't be able to do it again, "It'll give me something to do when I'm not working on my control or in lessons with Lady Scheherazade. It might also help toughen up my body and make it easier for my body to handle the strain my magic puts on it."

When Muu didn't reply, Alex feared that she had said something wrong. She heard the cheers of the crowd and looked at the current fight going on as someone cheer, "Kick his ass!"

"It's alright if you don't think I should, It's kin-" Muu cut Alex off.

"I'll speak to Myron about teaching you once you're stronger," Muu said earning a surprised look, "Since Myron is only half Fanalis, it won't be as hard on her to keep from hurting you when trying to teach you as it would be someone else,"

"Really?" Alex felt excitement burn in her chest.

Muu nodded with a light smile, "Of course, you raised a few good points and Lady Scheherazade has asked me to find a teacher for you among the Corps since we don't care about what your gender is when it comes to fighting."

"Thank you!" Alex hugged Muu with a grin, "I can't wait to get started!"

Muu hugged her back before they both turned to the fight as a loud cheer went up.

* * *

Alex ducked the punch Myron threw at her only to end up being sent flying by the kick to her right side. She rolled out of the way when Myron's foot came down and managed to get to her knees. She raised her arms to block her face when a fist came sailing towards her just as Muu called out, "That's enough."

Alex slowly lowered her arms only to yelp at how close Myron's fist was her face. She scrambled to her feet grimacing slightly at the pain in her side, "How did I do this time?"

"You're still pretty bad, but it's a lot better than the first time we sparred," Myron answered as they headed over towards the side-line to allow another pair to use their sparring space.

"Not bad for your fourth time sparring with someone, Alex," Muu praised her when they reached him, "How's your side?"

"Hurts, but I'm fairly sure it's just some bruising," Alex replied as she dropped onto the bench, "Despite getting thrown around a lot, it's fun,"

Myron grinned brightly, "Despite not being an activity for ladies, it is fun."

"How would you like to learn how to wield a sword?" Muu asked as he handed them some cups of water.

Alex thought about it for a few moments before shaking her head, "I don't think my body is meant for sword-play especially since I almost ended up stabbing myself the last time I tried to use one."

"That was when you fought that basilisk, right?" Myron asked earning a nod, "Well it isn't surprising since you were in a pretty stressful situation without any real training. You might actually be able to do better especially since the sword probably wasn't the right fit for you,"

Alex saw the hopeful look in Muu's eyes and felt any desire to say no disappear, "Alright, I suppose it couldn't hurt to learn."

Muu grinned brightly, "I can't wait to show you."

Muu got pulled away to go spar with one of the newer members and Myron giggled earning a raised eyebrow from Alex, "What?"

"Couldn't say no, could you?" Myron asked with a slight smirk.

Alex drank some of her water before admitting with some embarrassment, "No. I can't really say no to him when he gets that hopeful look in his eye," She flushed when Myron snickered, "Why are you laughing?"

"Someone has a crush on my brother," Myron teased earning a snort.

"I do not have a crush on Muu," Alex knew what it felt like to have a crush and she didn't have a crush on him, "I know what having a crush on someone feels like and this is not that,"

"So you admit to having feelings for my brother," Myron's lips twitched into a sly grin.

Alex rolled her eyes, "That I do, but it changes nothing."

Not when there was no telling if Alex was going to die soon or not, Muu deserved someone that wasn't going to die on him. So long as they could be friends, she would be happy.

* * *

Alex looked at the dress laid out on the bed than at Lady Scheherazade, "A ball? You want me to go to a ball?"

"Many of the nobles are curious about you," Lady Scheherazade answered as Alex ran a hand through her hair, "The Emperor as well is curious about you. To satisfy their curiosity and to make your place known to them, I have decided to bring you to the ball with me. We will not be alone, the Fanalis Corps will be guarding the event save for Muu and Myron,"

"What will they be doing?" Alex asked as she picked up the admittedly beautiful dress.

The dress was an absolutely gorgeous navy blue chiton with a pretty white sash that was meant to be worn around her waist. The material used to make the clothes was so soft and seemed to slip through her fingers like silk. Lady Scheherazade answered as Alex looked over the dress that the magi had made for her, "They will be in attendance as guests alongside the other members of the Alexius family."

"Oh, right, they're nobles," Alex had forgotten that little detail since neither of them acted like that stuck up little shit Draco Malfoy.

"You forgot, didn't you?" Lady Scheherazade giggled as Alex nodded, "I can't blame you. Neither of them act like it though Myron does try,"

"I guess that means I won't be left alone to the sharks so to speak," Alex murmured eliciting another giggle from the magi.

"Not to mention, you'll get to see Muu dressed up," Lady Scheherazade commented making Alex flush a bit, "You like that idea, don't you? I don't blame you since he truly is a perfect specimen of the Fanalis species,"

Alex shook her head while wondering what was going through the blonde's head, "Maybe, but it doesn't really matter what I think since nothing is going to happen."

"Why?" Lady Scheherazade asked her.

Alex offered the magi a look, "Why? Because I don't want to hurt him when I end up dying," She looked back at the dress wishing not for the first time that things were diffrent, "My magic is going to kill me eventually whether we want to admit it or not. One day, I'm going to lose complete control over my magic and end up dying because of the strain," She closed her eyes, "Muu deserves someone who isn't going to die on him. While I may have feelings for him, I won't pursue. So long as we're friends, I'll be happy."

"Do you really believe that?" Lady Scheherazade asked earning a low huff.

"No, but what else can I do?" Alex shook her head, "Not to mention, I don't think Muu likes me as more than a friend," She looked at the magi, "How about we get back to discussing the ball? I've only been to the one back when I was 14 and it wasn't really about politics,"

* * *

Alex walked beside Lady Scheherazade as they entered the room where the ball was taking place and admitted that it looked nice if a bit too gaudy for her tastes. The palace had been filled with people rushing about like pissed off ants that had their ant hill knocked over. It had been fun to watch until Lady Scheherazade sent those maids to get her ready. Thankfully, the jewelry she had in her traveling trunk had a few pieces that complimented the dress she was wearing so she didn't have to borrow anything from Lady Scheherazade. Lady Scheherazade led her towards a man that looked a lot like Nerva only a lot older. He smiled at them as she internally grimaced at the amount of lust and greed filling his aura, "Lady Scheherazade, it is a pleasure to see you. This must be your foundling, Lady Alexandra Potter-Black."

"Yes indeed, Emperor," Lady Scheherazade replied with a fixed smile.

"A pleasure to meet you, Emperor," Alex bowed slightly.

Lady Scheherazade quickly pulled them away as nobles began to approach the Emperor after entering. The magi muttered, "That man..."

"I don't really like him," Alex murmured softly earning an amused look, "Too much lust and greed in his aura,"

They got sucked up into greeting various nobles and answering some questions which ended up with Alex admitting that she was from two noble families. As soon as she was able to, she quickly moved out of the crowded room and into the cool air of the many balconies. Settling down in one of the seats, she ran a hand through her hair being careful not to dislodge any of the braids, pins, or ornaments that the maids had used to put her hair up. A goblet of wine was placed in front of her and she looked up to find Lo'lo smirking at her, "Thought you could use that to wash the taste of noble bullshit out of your mouth."

"Thanks, Lo'lo," Alex picked up the goblet and took a sip before grimacing, "Really bitter though,"

"Bastards like bitter wine for some reason," Lo'lo grinned a bit as he plopped down across from her, "So noble, huh?"

Alex snorted at his expectant look, "Yeah, but so what? I wasn't raised like a noble."

Lo'lo barked out a laugh, "And that makes you more tolerable than most of those bastards."

"Anyone is more tolerable than them especially those air-headed parrots that are only here to be paraded around like some rare treasure in hopes of garnering some jealousy," Alex smirked as Lo'lo burst out laughing.

"You got bored, huh?" Myron asked as she sat down beside Alex with a goblet of wine.

"It's always way too hot in there," Alex drank some of her wine, "How come I haven't see you or Muu before now?"

"We had to mingle with some family allies," Myron answered with a sigh, "I don't exactly mind it, but sometimes..."

"Dealing with air-headed parrots is annoying," Alex commented earning a snort from Myron that ended up with the female Fanalis inhaling some of her wine.

Lo'lo cleared the wine out of Myron's wind-pipe with a helpful hit to the back earning a glare from the red head beside Alex. Lo'lo just grinned at her, but didn't say anything. Likely he'd gotten orders to not cause trouble, he would probably follow them until he ended up getting drunk at some point. Myron wiped away the wine that was staining her lips, "I never actually thought about it like that."

"Then again, parrots are smarter than some of them," Alex snarked earning a giggle from Myron as Lo'lo snorted.

"Parrots are smarter than who?" Muu asked as he approached them.

Alex's cheeks heated up at the sight of him. If there was any doubt that he could clean up, it was gone since that man can clean up good. She forced down her blush as Lo'lo said, "Those vapid bitches hanging off the arms of the noblemen."

"That's not a very nice thing to say even if it is somewhat true," Muu grinned slightly as Lo'lo snorted, "What are you three doing out here?"

"I was following that one," Lo'lo pointed at Alex.

"I saw Alex head out," Myron shrugged at Muu's raised eyebrow.

"It was getting a bit too hot in there," Alex lifted up the goblet of wine and drank a bit more, "I also didn't want to deal with anymore questions,"

Muu dropped into the seat next to Lo'lo, "Is it true that you're a noble?"

"Wasn't raised like one and don't see much use in being one," Alex shrugged lightly, "I didn't really think it was worth mentioning,"

"You do realize that once the news spread that you'll be getting marriage proposals and stuff, right?" Myron asked earning an eye-roll.

"So? I'm going to deny every single one. I'm not marrying for anything less than love and even then I don't really plan on marrying," Alex heard a sound and looked at Muu to see him looking a bit wide-eyed at her, "What? I don't want to marry when I'm probably going to end up dying because of my magic. I'd never go into a relationship when I know that I'm going to hurt them no matter how much I don't want to. I've resigned myself to it,"

"There you are," Alex looked at Lady Scheherazade and offered the magi a sheepish look, "Come along, Alex. You have a few more people to meet,"

"Right," Alex pushed herself to her feet, "I'll see you all later,"

Alex drank some more of the wine before pushing it towards Lo'lo. Lo'lo grabbed the goblet and offered her a salute, "Good luck with the sharks."

"Try not to get drunk enough to think one of those noble women are worth bedding," Alex snipped back earning a bark of laughter.

Alex joined Lady Scheherazade and they returned to the ball.

* * *

Alex woke up the minute she felt someone enter her room only to relax when she felt Muu's aura. Sitting up as she opened her eyes, she yawned out, "Muu? What are you doing here?"

"Alex," Muu's voice held an odd tone, "I..."

Alex slowly got out of bed feeling his aura shift a bit oddly, "What's wrong?" She walked over to him and reached up to touch his cheek as the scent of wine reached her nose, "Are you drunk?"

"I," Alex's eyes widened when he let out a low growl, "Damn it,"

"Muu, what's wrong?" Alex looked at him in concern, "Should I go get one of the others? Do you need to go to the healers?"

"I need..." Muu growled a bit before crushing her to him.

Alex's eyes widened before closing when Muu's mouth pressed against hers. Warmth filled her veins as a hand slid up to the back of her head and pulled her closer to his mouth, she found herself pressing closer to him as a foreign feeling filled her. She slid her arms around his neck and barely noticed them moving until he toppled them onto her bed. The weight of him was almost crushing until he shifted a bit to take a majority of his weight off of her. She opened her mouth when his tongue pressed against her lips and felt more than heard the groan he left when his tongue slid into her mouth. Muu tasted of that bitter wine from the ball mixed with something that was wholly him making her moan a bit at the taste. A whine of protest left her when his mouth left hers. He shook his head as he looked down at her. She forced herself out of the haze she'd fallen into and reached up to touch his cheek, "Muu? Why?"

Muu leaned into her touch as he murmured, "I can't."

"You can't what?" Alex asked as his crimson eyes ran over her face.

"I can't let you go," Muu murmured as his eyes ran along her scars, "I don't want to just be friends,"

Alex's heart warmed and ached at his words. She felt tears burn the back of her eyes as she murmured, "Muu, I can't do that to you."

"That isn't for you to decide," The fierce look Muu had in his eyes scared her a little even as it brought warmth, "Not when I love you too,"

Muu loved her? Alex's mouth went a bit dry at those words, "B-but-"

"No buts," Muu cut off her protests, "I don't care that we won't have forever. So long as I can call you mine until then, I'll be happy,"

"Muu," Tears ran down from the edges of her eyes, "I don't want to hurt you,"

"You're hurting me more by preventing me from having a chance with you," Muu replied causing her heart to ache just a bit more, "Please, Alex. Don't reject me because you're scared of hurting me not when there's always a chance I'll end up dying the next time we go into battle,"

The life of a soldier wasn't a safe one. Alex had known that even before coming to this world since she'd been a soldier, whether she knew it or not, since the troll incident. She felt her resolve to reject him crumble like glass falling from a great height. Slowly, she nodded, "A-alright."

Muu rolled them until she was on top of him and hugged her tightly to his chest. She wrapped her arms around him as best she could given the position. Muu grinned up at her, "I love you, Alex."

"I love you too, Muu," Alex whispered the almost foreign words.

* * *

Alex nuzzled into the warm pillow beneath her feeling content to lay there. She breathed in deeply marveling at how it smelled like Muu. Warm sunlight mixed with fresh earth and some kind of musky spice that just made her think of him. She jolted a bit a knock sounded on the door and felt her pillow move. Snapping open her eyes as she shifted into a sitting position, she nearly squeaked at the sight of Muu sleeping in her bed. Memories of last night slipped through her mind as she struggled to figure out why he was there and acting as her pillow, a soft sound left her at the realization that she was in a relationship with him now. Despite her protests and attempts to not let something like this happen, it had and somehow, she didn't regret it.

Another louder knock sounded at the door and a groan left the Fanalis below Alex causing the heavy arm that had been draped loosely across her waist tighten. Carefully getting out of bed in the hopes of not waking him up, she made her way to the door and opened it a bit to find Myron standing there, "Myron? What are you doing up so early?"

Myron had a somewhat frantic expression on her face, "Brother isn't in his quarters and the Fanalis that were acting as night guards didn't see him return after his walk last night."

Alex opened her mouth when Muu spoke up behind her, "That's because Alex allowed me to stay with her after I ended up wandering into her room somewhat drunk."

Myron's eyes widened and she looked at Alex who's cheeks probably resembled a tomato at the moment. Lo'lo came running up, "Did you find him-Captain, why are you in Tiny's room?"

"Are you two courting now?" Myron broke out of her shock.

"I, uh,-" Alex's mind was current short-circuiting.

Muu wrapped his arms around Alex's waist and drew her towards him, "Yes. I managed to convince her to give me a chance."

Myron beamed at them, "I'm so happy for you two though Alex," Alex saw the dark look and squeaked a bit as she pressed closer to Muu, "If you ever willingly hurt my brother, I'll kill you despite the trouble I'd end up in."

So this is what guys have to go through whenever they dated someone with siblings, Alex supposed this was probably the reason Ginny never had a steady boyfriend and felt sorry for the ginger haired girl. Forcing herself to calm down, she said, "I'll never willingly hurt him."

"Good," Myron looked genuinely happy, "What do you want us to tell the others?"

"That I have news for them and will speak to everyone in an hour inside our dinning hall," Muu replied earning a nod, "Don't tell them about this, I plan to do so myself,"

"Right," Myron offered them a smile, "I'll see you later. Come on, Lo'lo,"

Myron shut the door and Alex promptly sank against Muu, "Your sister is fucking scary."

Muu let out a laugh as he gently pulled her back towards the bed, "She means well."

"I know," Alex glanced out of the window and noted that it was sunrise, "No wonder I'm still tired, the sun's still rising,"

A yawn forced itself from her throat as Alex sat down. She looked at Muu when he gently cupped her cheek, "Do you still feel the same as last night?"

"Despite the fact that I still have some reservations, yes," Alex saw his frown, "I'm always going to be worried about hurting you, but you're right, I should give us a chance. Just..." She felt a bit embarrassed as she said, "Go slow please, I've never had a real relationship before especially not one that involves love..."

Muu's lips twitched into a breathtaking smile that caused her heart-rate to pick up and a slight blush to coat her cheeks, "Of course, I don't mind going slow so long as I can call you mine and you call me yours."

Alex pulled away from his hand as another yawn left her. She wiped away the tears that formed, "Sorry, I..."

"Do you want to go back to sleep?" Muu asked earning a nod, "Then sleep,"

"I'll see you later then," Alex said as she went to lay down.

Muu kissed her for the third time before she could lay down. It was a brief kiss and chaste kiss compared to the others though something about it made her want a bit more. Muu rubbed her scarred cheek with his thumb, "Sleep well, Alex."

Muu took his leave as she laid down and Alex turned away from the door as a blush coated her cheeks. Lady Scheherazade was going to find out sooner or later which meant she'd have a magi laughing at her soon enough.

* * *

Two months passed rather quickly after the ball. Alex was learning more and more about the world around her as well as ways to control her magic. She was getting to know Muu in diffrent way than before. He still acted as he had before the whole confession and relationship thing happened after the ball. He was a bit more hands on during their lessons and he always made sure to spend at least an hour a day with her. Sometimes he gave her little gifts like flowers or some kind of pastry he got from a bakery that he thought she might like when he'd been in town for whatever reason. He found a reason to steal a kiss whenever he could. He liked having her close to him whenever possible and enjoyed it when she watched him fight. Sometimes, he found a reason to sleep in her room or have her sleep in his no matter how flimsy it was.

Another campaign came upon them during early fall and Alex once more found herself going to see Muu the night before the Fanalis corps left for battle. Muu once more told her stories only this time they ended up falling asleep in bed together rather than him returning her to her room. Alex woke when as Muu was getting dressed to leave and got up to hug him from behind. Muu's bare back was warm against the skin of her cheek as she murmured, "Come home safe, Muu. Bring everyone home safely."

"I will," Muu turned around to hug her, "I have another reason to do so this time after all," He pressed a kiss to the crown of her head, "Promise me you'll do your best to not let your magic lash out again,"

"I promise," Alex hesitated before saying, "Lady Scheherazade and I might have figured out a way to at least put them off longer,"

Muu's eyes widened before he beamed, "That's excellent news."

"Make it home safely and I'll show you our idea," Alex hoped they would be able to have it at least working by then.

"I will," Muu promised her.

Alex helped him finish getting ready and Muu kissed her before they left his rooms. Alex bid each member of the Fanalis corps to come home safely earning a mix of grins and vows to do as she asked among other things. She stood beside Lady Scheherazade when they left and the blonde magi squeezed her hand as she murmured, "They will make it home, Alex."

* * *

Alex wiped away the sweat from her brow as her fingers shook slightly. She looked over the orb that she'd just filled with her magic for any sign that it was going to break before relaxing. Lady Scheherazade entered the room as she moved to get a drink, "How did it go?"

"No signs of breaking and the orb is completely full," Alex replied before gulping down the water she'd poured from the decanter.

Lady Scheherazade looked pleased at the news, "And yourself?"

"A bit shaky and tired," Alex answered once she drained the cup, "My magic is a bit low, but not to the point I'll collapse in exhaustion,"

"It would seem we've found a viable way to keep your magic from lashing out while we continue to work on your control," Lady Scheherazade walked over to peer at the orb, "The orb isn't clear anymore though,"

The orb was a mixture of colors that shifted every few moments though a few were more predominant than the others. Silver, Black, and a reddish brown color appeared most of all. Alex shrugged lightly, "I think it's the color of my magic though I can't be very sure since there isn't a real way to tell."

Lady Scheherazade picked up the orb and smiled softly, "It feels like you, Alex. Warm and inviting while also protective."

Alex flushed a bit, "I see, so what did you come in here for, Lady Scheherazade?"

"Muu and the others will be back in Remano within the hour," Lady Scheherazade answered earning a wide eyed look, "I would suggest get cleaned up and eating something before then,"

"Right," Alex hesitated before hugging the magi earning a small sound of surprise from the blonde before the woman returned the hug, "Thank you for everything, Lady Scheherazade,"

"It's no trouble, Alex," Lady Scheherazade replied with a soft smile, "Now go, I'll ensure that this is put somewhere safe until we find a way to use it,"

Alex nodded as she released the magi, "Right."

* * *

Alex joined Lady Scheherazade after bathing and eating some pasties that she'd snagged from the kitchen. Ignatius looked at her with a kind smile, "Lady Alexandra."

"Lord Ignatius," Alex greeted the man with a light smile in return, "How far away are they?"

"They'll be entering the palace in a few moments," Ignatius replied as Alex moved to settle beside Lady Scheherazade's throne as the magi had requested not long after Alex had been introduced at the ball, "Excited?"

"Very," Alex admitted as she reached her spot, "I'm eager to show them what we've managed to create though I do have to wonder how we'll use my stored magic,"

Soon enough, Alex was able to feel the approaching Fanalis corps and other military personnel that had been on the campaign. She struggled to keep from fidgeting especially when the doors opened to allow them access. Muu was at the head of the group along with the other commanders that had gone. They all looked a bit worse for wear, but no one seemed to be missing which was a big relief. The Fanalis corps all grinned or smirked when they caught sight of her earning a bright grin in reply from her. Lady Scheherazade greeted them when they came to a stop, "Welcome home, all of you."

Alex waited somewhat impatiently for normal procedures to be followed. When Lady Scheherazade released them all, Alex quickly left her place beside the magi's throne, "Welcome home, guys!"

"We told you that we'd be fine," Lo'lo grinned at her, "Got to have faith in us, Tiny,"

Muu pulled Alex into a hug when she reached them and she returned it, "I missed you, Muu."

"I missed you too," Muu replied as he bent down to kiss her softly.

"Get a room you two!" Someone from the peanut gallery shouted.

A few of the Fanalis gave cat-calls and whistles which Alex replied with a gesture that showed she'd been spending too much time around them. Then again, she was allowed to give them the middle finger when they were being assholes. Muu broke the kiss with a slight huff when he noticed what she'd done, "Must you encourage them?"

"Someone has to," Alex replied earning a chuckle, "I'm glad you guys got home today," She looked past Muu at everyone, "I've got something to show you all, but first, go take a bath. You smell like shit,"

* * *

Alex held up one of the unfilled orbs that they'd been making and Lo'lo eyed with a confused frown, "What the fuck is that?"

"This is what Lady Scheherazade, myself, and the magicians she could spare have managed to come up with," Alex offered it to Myron who looked over the big tennis ball sized sphere, "It is a vessel to contain my excess magic and just today, we've managed to perfect one enough that I could siphon off my magic without destroying the sphere or allowing my magic to return to me. We don't know how we'll end up using these, but the point is that we actually managed this,"

"So you'll be able to continue working on control without your magic lashing out?" Muu asked with an excited glint in his eyes.

Alex nodded as the sphere was passed to someone else, "Yes, but the system isn't perfect. My magic will probably end up lashing out at some point regardless of what we do, but for now, we finally made some progress. I'm still going to be wearing this," She held up the bracelet, "It really helps after all. I'm going to have to be careful when I use those sphere's just to prevent myself from siphoning off too much magic."

"But it does mean you won't have to worry so much, right?" Myron asked earning a nod causing the female Fanalis to grin, "This is amazing, Alex! You're one step closer to not worrying about your magic killing you!"

Alex grinned in return, "Yeah."

"You know what this means, right?" Yaqut asked as he handed the sphere to Razol, "We got back safely from our newest campaign and Alex made progress,"

"Drinking!" Was cheered.

Alex shook her head in amusement and caught the sphere when it went flying. Razol offered her a sheepish smile, "Oops."

"It's fine. We have a few of these lying around after all," Alex put it onto the table.

* * *

"You want me to meet this other magi, Yunan?" Alex verified as she looked up from the pools of water she was currently using as a base for her water sculptures.

"Yes, I feel that Yunan can do more for you in terms of teaching you control at this point in time," Lady Scheherazade replied as the water splashed back into the pools when her concentration faltered, "I assume you don't really approve,"

"I..." Alex hesitated for a moment before saying, "Reim has become my home, Lady Scheherazade. It's where the man I love is and where the people I call family are. I...I'm reluctant to leave it despite the knowledge that I'd be welcomed back,"

Lady Scheherazade smiled softly, "I understand your reluctance, Alex, but you'll need to gain more control of your magic."

Alex was startled by the somewhat unsettled edge to Lady Scheherazade's magic aura, "Lady Scheherazade, is something going to happen?"

"The world is changing, Alex," Lady Scheherazade murmured as the magi closed her eyes, "I do not believe I will be alive much longer as my real body is losing strength. I have perhaps another two to three years left at max,"

Alex felt a bit horrified and tears began welling up in her eyes, "B-but-"

"All beings die, Alex. You said it yourself during our talks back in the beginning," Lady Scheherazade opened her eyes and held out a hand to Alex, "I've lived for a very long time," Alex made her way over to the magi and found herself pulled into a warm hug, "When it happens, I will be leaving Reim in the hands of yourself, Muu, Ignatius, and the others. Because of this, I need you to strengthen your control and learn from Yunan," Alex closed her eyes as tears dripped down her cheeks and she hugged the magi tightly, "Please do this for me, Alex,"

Alex nodded as she resolved herself, "I will. Do the others know?"

"No, but they will find out in time," Lady Scheherazade murmured in reply, "After the new year begins, Yunan will collect you. For a year, you will learn from him though I suspect he will not just be the only person you'll meet during this time period,"

"I'll do my best," Alex didn't like the idea of being away for a year, "Can we figure out how to make those communication mirrors or something similar? I really don't want to be without contact with everyone for that long,"

"Of course, I've already started work on something on that front," Lady Scheherazade released Alex and the witch stepped back as she rubbed away the tears, "Now, let's get back to your lesson,"

* * *

"A year?" Myron asked as they sat together in the Fanalis training grounds.

Muu was hold Alex tightly in his lap and had since she'd started speaking. Thankfully, Muu was controlling his strength otherwise she'd probably have broken bones by now. She nodded while leaning back into Muu, "Yeah. A full year away starting after the new year begins. We're figuring out ways to communicate and I'll definitely be sending letters every chance I get."

"What about your magic lashing out?" Razol asked with a frown, "How are you going to deal with that?"

"Lady Scheherazade is going to have a bunch of those orbs created alongside a couple of new bracelets just in case this one breaks," Alex replied grimacing a bit, "I don't exactly want to go, but Lady Scheherazade needs me to,"

"This fucking sucks," Lo'lo grumbled with a frown that was matched by everyone there.

"But I need to do this," Alex wouldn't tell them what Lady Scheherazade had told her, "According to her, the world is changing somehow and we'll need to be ready for whatever it is. This means gaining control over my magic is needed,"

Muu adjusted his hold on her and stood up causing Alex to yelp a bit as she scrambled to keep herself from falling out of his arms. Muu took them through the palace to her rooms where he dropped her on the bed. He began to pace around the room, "What are we going to do? I don't want you to go away from me for a few days much less an entire year."

"I don't like this idea anymore than you do, but I need to learn how to control my magic," Alex watched him pace.

"This isn't going to be like when I go on a campaign when I know you'll be safe here in Remano under the protection of Lady Scheherazade," Muu ran a hand through his hair, "It isn't just going to be a month or two either. It'll be a full year that you'll be gone and in who knows how much danger,"

"I can protect myself. You and the others are making sure of that," Alex pointed out though Muu didn't seem to hear her.

"But I can't just go against Lady Scheherazade and keep you here," Muu was getting more agitated by the moment, "I don't want to hurt you by keeping you here either,"

"Muu," Alex got up and stood in front of him, "Muu!"

Muu pulled her to him and burrowed his face into her hair, "I don't want you to go, Alex. I don't want to lose you."

And there's the biggest problem they both had with this, Alex hugged him tightly while ignoring how uncomfortable his armor was, "You're not going to lose me, Muu. I love you too much to even think of leaving you in that aspect. I'm scared that I'm going to come back and find out that you've found someone else."

"That will never happen," Muu pulled back a bit to look at her, "You're what I want, Alex. No other woman or man will ever be able to change that,"

"And you're the one I want, Muu," Alex replied as she looked up at him, "Reim is my home and the Fanalis corps are my family. Lady Scheherazade is my family too. I would never abandon the place I call home when I'm fully accepted here. I will always come home no matter what,"

Muu looked her in the eye and Alex could see the moment when he realized the truth of her words. He let out a soft sigh, "I suppose I can't stop you when you put it like that," He cupped her cheek in his hand, "Promise you'll come home?"

"Always," Alex murmured as she leaned into his hand.

* * *

During the two months before the new year began, Alex spent as much time with her pseudo family as possible on top of the control lessons she was working on. Lady Scheherazade spent time with her outside of their scheduled lessons telling the witch stories of her adventures over the years. Myron and the other female members of the Fanalis corps taught the witch as much as they could about fighting as well as other feminine pursuits that she hadn't learned before now. Lo'lo and the male Fanalis corps members gave her little lessons as well as taught her how to fight dirty against bigger opponents. Muu ended up taking her out on dates and stole her from anyone other than Lady Scheherazade in order to spend as much time with the witch as possible before she left. He also found any reason he could to pick her up and carry her around. And Alex loved every single moment of it, she did her best to burn each moment in her memory knowing that it would be a year before she saw everyone again.

Alex managed to fix up her communication mirrors with Lady Scheherazade's help and planned on having the magi give it to Muu after she left. She also dug into the jewelry she'd brought along and on what was considered 'Christmas' by the Reim empire, gifted it to Muu.

* * *

Alex woke up in Muu's arms to the sound of banging on her door. Groaning softly, she turned in her Fanalis' arms and pressed her nose into his neck as she muttered, "I think Lo'lo has something important he wants to talk to you about."

Muu groaned softly before pushing her off of him and getting out of bed. Alex scrambled to curl up underneath the warm furs to avoid the winter chill creeping around the room earning an amused laugh from Muu. Muu opened the door, "What, Lo'lo?"

"It's snowing, Captain," Lo'lo answered with a grin, "There's enough for a proper snow war,"

"Snow war?" Alex perked up at those words and Lo'lo nodded at her question, "When and where?"

"You want to try and keep up with the big guys, Tiny?" Lo'lo asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I'd cream you all," Alex replied as she got out of the bed and moved towards the doorway.

"You might be able to win against those puny wizards, but not against us Fanalis," Lo'lo challenged as he bent down to her level.

"Bring it on," Alex leaned into Muu's warm body as the Fanalis male chuckled softly.

"Be in our training fields in an hour, we'll see how cocky you are when we're raining snowy hell down on you then," Lo'lo replied before straightening, "Will you be joining us, Captain,"

"Only for a little while, I do have duties to do today," Muu replied earning a nod.

"See you later, Tiny," Lo'lo waved at her, "See you, Captain,"

Lo'lo took his leave and Muu shut the door before picking Alex up. She let out a small squeak and quickly moved to balance herself, "Muu, I can walk."

"I know," Muu sat down on the bed and nuzzled into her hair, "I like carrying you,"

"I kind of figured," Alex rolled her eyes as she got off his lap and tugged him to lay down beside her before covering them both with blankets, "I wasn't expecting it to get cold enough for snow,"

"Some years we never see a hint of snow," Muu tugged her close to him and she kissed his cheek, "You do realize you'll be at a disadvantage, right?"

"Need I remind you that I have magic and know how to use it?" Alex replied with a cheeky grin.

"That's cheating," Muu pointed out with a laugh.

"That's me making things even, I'm not a Fanalis after all," Alex retorted as she slid her cold fingers beneath his shirt.

Muu yelped a bit and moved to grab her fingers, "Alex."

They played around a bit before it devolved into a heated make out session that left them both a bit hot and bothered. Muu had Alex pinned underneath him as they both worked on evening out their breathing and calming down. She smiled softly, "I love you, Muu."

"I love you too, Alex," Muu pressed a kiss to her kiss bruised lips.

Alex pressed a hand to his chest, "Move, I need to grab something."

Muu got off of Alex and she moved towards her travel chest. Muu watched her open it as he asked, "What are you doing?"

"You know how I said that we had a similar holiday back in my old world?" Alex asked as she found the cloth wrapped object she was looking for right where she left it.

"The gift giving one, right?" Muu asked earning a nod.

Alex turned towards him after she picked up the object and closed the chest, "I'm going to be giving everyone something, but I wanted to give you yours in private."

"You didn't have to get me anything," Muu said as she walked over to him.

"I've been planning on giving this to you since that day we talked after Lady Scheherazade told me about leaving with Yunan," Alex held out the cloth wrapped gift, "I don't know how things like this are done when it comes to this world and I'm kind of breaking tradition in my old one by doing this,"

"Doing what?" Muu took the cloth wrapped gift and opened it to reveal a ring sitting on a chain, "A ring?"

"I..." Alex flushed a bit, "In my old world, we would propose to the person we're planning on spending our life with, with a ring," She watched Muu's eyes widen in realization, "I never planned on getting married or anything back in my old world. I never really thought about it especially since I didn't have a special someone," She flushed when Muu's eyes narrowed at her words prompting her to hurry it up, "Muu, what I'm trying to say is that I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I know that things may change by the time I get back next year which made me a bit leery to give this to you, but I'm taking this chance since there really is no telling what will happen in a year from now. What I want to ask is will you marry me?"

Muu was still for a few moments before he set the ring to the side and pulled her to him, "Of course, Alex. I want to marry you."

Alex hugged him tightly pressing a kiss to his cheek, "You might have second thoughts by the time I-"

"No," Muu cut her off with a snort, "Don't talk like that," He picked up the ring and chain, "The chain looks fairly new and doesn't match the ring at all,"

"Myron helped me pick it out since I didn't have anything that ," Alex said earning a raised eyebrow, "I asked her to help me find something that can stand up to Fanalis strength and you would be able to have it underneath your armor without it getting in the way,"

"So that's why she's been giving me those looks," Muu looked at the ring, "And the ring? It doesn't seem to be the right size,"

"It's the Potter family signet ring," Alex explained as she reached down to show the rearing stags, "I got it from the goblins on my 17th birthday. It's belonged to my family for a long time. My grandfather was the last person to wear it since my father never went to reclaim it from the goblins most likely because of the civil war going on back then. I've never actually worn it since most would've taken it as a sign that I had accepted my responsibilities as the last living Potter back in my old world and I pretty much forgot about it," She looked up from the ring at Muu, "It isn't a ring anyone outside of my family can wear mostly because of the magic embedded into it over the years which is part of the reason why it's on a chain. I'm trusting you with one of the only things I have that has belonged to my family since almost the beginning,"

Muu looked down at the ring with astonishment in his eyes before looking at Alex, "I'll protect it until the day we wed which will be when I return it to you."

Alex's cheeks flushed as happiness exploded in her heart, "Thank you, Muu."

Muu kissed her softly before putting the necklace on. The chain allowed the ring to hang beneath the line where his breast plate would be. Alex yelped softly when Muu pinned her to the bed with dark eyes filled with mischief, "I suppose this means that you're mine completely?"

"Yes," Alex could tell he liked the idea a lot, "I thought that was pretty clear considering the fact I would never even think of cheating on anyo-"

Muu cut her off with a kiss which started off another heated make-out session that only ended because Myron was knocking on the door and hollering for them to hurry up.

* * *

Alex looked out over the festivities from Lady Scheherazade's balcony, "You can see almost everything in Remano from here. It's really pretty with everyone celebrating."

"Indeed it is," Alex turned her head to look at Lady Scheherazade, "Thank you for joining me tonight, Alex,"

"I'll have other chances to drink and have fun with the others," Alex took the goblet of mulled wine from Lady Scheherazade when the magi held it out to her, "I won't always have this kind of chance with you,"

Lady Scheherazade smiled softly as she took a seat on the bench beside Alex, "So this isn't about you avoiding having people ask about your engagement to Muu?"

Alex flushed a bit, "Partly, but mostly to spend time with you."

"I'm happy for you both, Alex," Lady Scheherazade murmured as Alex got her first taste of mulled wine, "I had always hoped you two would end up together, but didn't dream that it would actually happen,"

"Thank you, Lady Scheherazade," Alex hesitated before asking, "If Muu and I feel the same when I come back after half a year, would you be the one to marry us?"

Lady Scheherazade beamed at Alex, "Of course, I would be glad to."

Alex smiled in return, "I'm glad though I hope you and everyone else will walk me through the traditions and stuff that people have when it comes to getting married in Reim not to mention whatever Fanalis traditions there are."

"Of course," Lady Scheherazade replied before they both look out at the night sky which began lighting up with fireworks.

Alex slowly began to lean into Lady Scheherazade earning a smile from the magi. She drank some more mulled wine before murmuring, "Lady Scheherazade, thank you for everything since I've come to this world. You've given me a lot of things that I can't remember ever having including an actual family."

"The Fanalis corps will be happy to hear that you consider them family," Lady Scheherazade replied.

"They aren't the only ones I see as family, Lady Scheherazade," Alex shifted to look at the magi, "You are too. With the Fanalis corps, I have brothers, sister, and cousins. With you, I have a mentor, someone that I can look up to, and a mother," She flushed a bit, "I'm sorry if this makes things a bit awkward between us, but I needed to tell you this before I left. I-"

Lady Scheherazade hugged Alex tightly and the witch returned it with equal strength as she burrowed her face into the magi's hair. Lady Scheherazade whispered, "I'm glad, Alex. I'm happy to count you as one of my children."

* * *

The day that Yunan was to pick her up dawned not even a week as the festivities that had occurred. Alex looked over her things one last time making sure she'd packed everything she would need into the backpack that was a lot like the clutch that Hermione had back during the blood war. She heard the door opened as Muu's aura entered the room alongside Myron and Lo'lo. Myron spoke as she grabbed the money pouch that Lady Scheherazade had given her last night, "Do you have everything?"

"Clothes, water, food under preservation charms, hunting equipment that you guys had me purchase, money, fire making tools..." Alex listed everything that she'd packed while verifying it was all inside the pack, "And extra throwing knives just in case. That's everything,"

"Are you sure you don't want to take that?" Lo'lo asked as he gestured to the open trunk.

Alex shook her head, "Leaving it here is safer, I don't want to lose the things inside since they hold a lot of memories. Besides, this way you guys know I'll be coming home because I'd never leave that behind in a place I wouldn't return to," She closed up the backpack and shouldered it feeling glad that it had a permanent feather light charm on it, "I won't need all that stuff anyway."

Alex stood up and closed the trunk. Muu hugged her when she turned to them, "Nothing I do or say will keep you from going, will it?"

"You and I both know the only things that would keep me from going are things you'd never do to me," Alex replied as she hugged him as tightly as possible, "Stay safe, please. It would kill me if I came back and you weren't there,"

"I will," Muu pressed a kiss to her forehead, "I'll make sure we'll all be right here waiting for you to come back,"

"We'll help as well," Myron added with a smile as Alex released Muu, "I'll make sure my brother eats and stays healthy,"

"I'll guard his back," Lo'lo added with a grin before frowning, "It's going to be fucking weird without you running around, Tiny. I'm actually going to miss you,"

"I'll miss you too, ya big ol' giant," Alex walked over to the scarred male and hugged him, "When I get back, I'm going to kick your ass if you're not here,"

"I'd like to see you try," Lo'lo hugged her tightly and burrowed his nose into her hair taking a deep breath of her scent, "Come back to us, Tiny. I don't care how ya do it, but you need to come back,"

Alex nodded as she leaned into Lo'lo, "I'll be back. I promise."

Myron hugged her next, "Come back safe, Alex. I'll kill you if you don't."

Alex snorted while grinning at the Fanalis hugging her, "You can't really kill me if I'm already dead, My."

"I'd find a way," Myron replied before letting her go, "Don't forget to act like a lady out there, Alex,"

Alex rolled her eyes, "Don't kill Lo'lo before I come home, I'd hate to be without one of my annoying older brothers,"

"Hey!" Lo'lo mock-growled with a pleased look on his face, "Like she would ever be able to actually kill me,"

Myron let go of her to bicker with Lo'lo and Muu reclaimed her. Alex took a deep breath as she attempted to burn his scent into her mind. Muu kissed her deeply as she pressed against him. When they parted, Muu murmured, "I'll be waiting for you, Alex. Come home to me."

"I will," Alex hated to see the sad look in his eye, "And you better make sure you have time off when I do. I don't plan on letting go of you for a long time once I get back,"

Muu chuckled as the sad look in his eyes faded into a heated lust-filled one, "Who says you won't want to by the time I get done with you?"

Alex snorted at him, "We'll see about that when I come back," She smiled up at him, "I love you, Muu."

"I love you too, Alex," Muu murmured before kissing her one last time.

* * *

Alex bid her goodbyes to her rag-tag family as she made her way towards where Lady Scheherazade had said Yunan would be picking her up. Lady Scheherazade was waiting for her, "Are you ready, Alex?"

"Not really," Alex saw the box she was holding out, "Are those?"

"The first shipment. The second will be sent when you need it," Lady Scheherazade answered as Alex took the box and quickly placed it into her bag, "Do you have everything?"

"Yes...Mom," Alex murmured earning a pleased look from Lady Scheherazade.

"Be safe, Daughter," Lady Scheherazade replied earning a surprised sound from those that were in the room with them, "We'll be waiting for you,"

"I'll make it home no matter what," Alex embraced the magi taking a deep breath of the apple-butter spice scent that seemed to follow the magi and whispered, "I'll do my best so you don't have to worry when the time comes,"

"I know you will," Lady Scheherazade let her go after a few moments.

Alex and everyone else looked towards the balcony when a voice said, "So this is the person I sensed changing the flow all those months ago."

The voice belonged to a feminine looking male that looked as young as Lady Scheherazade's current body if a bit older. He had long braided silvery blonde hair with a forest green hat that looked a lot like it belonged to one of those old school magicians before top-hats and the like became popular from her old world. Bright eyes almost the same shade of green as hers had been before her inheritance only lighter and more like a forest green than the cat-like emeralds she'd saw in the mirror. He wore white and green clothes that were the same shade as his hat though she hadn't seen anything quite like it during her time inside this world. In his hands, he clutched what looked like a fishing rod only with a pair of feathers attached to the tip and a spear-like bottom. Lady Scheherazade spoke, "Yunan, I thank you for doing this."

"It's no problem, Scheherazade. After all, I do owe you that favor," The other blonde magi, Yunan, smiled lightly before looking at Alex, "It is a pleasure to finally meet you, Lady Alexandra Potter-Black,"

"Just Alex, please," Alex shifted a bit at the feeling of his magical aura.

It was as bright as Lady Scheherazade's, but felt older and out of place. Alex couldn't place what exactly it felt like other than the fact it didn't seem to fit the man before her, yet it did at the same time. Yunan's eyes widened before softening, "You're a sensor, aren't you?" He let out a soft look at the astonished expression on her face that was likely mirrored by everyone in the room, "I haven't met many since they're pretty rare especially those that don't come from this world, but I recognize how uncomfortable my aura makes you feel. It feels out of place, doesn't it?"

"Yes. It feels like it both belongs to you, but doesn't," Alex answered.

"That's because I'm one of those that have been reincarnated and remember my past lives. I've been a magi in every single one of them," Yunan held out a hand to her, "Come, we have a lot to do if you're going to be trained up by next year,"

"Right," Alex slowly made her way over to him and looked back at every, "I'll see you all in a year,"

Yunan latched onto her hand and Alex suddenly found her vision engulfed in white for the second time in her life. She only hopes that this time, she doesn't find a reason not to go home. 


	2. Traveling Witch, blue haired magi, a blonde prince, and a former Slave sounds like the start of a bad joke, right?

Alex pushed herself up from the ground where she'd landed and noticed that darkness that surrounded the area. Yunan spoke in a slightly sheepish tone, "I apologize for the not quite gentle landing. I'm not used to traveling with others."

"It's fine," Alex brushed off the dirt and spotted the humble looking house nearby, "Where exactly are we?"

"In the Great Rift," Yunan let out a soft laugh at the sound she made and the wide-eyed expression on her face, "It's so I may watch over both sides of the valley,"

"Muu told about this place, but I never envisioned something quite like this," Alex could feel the magic of this place, "We're literally between two worlds right now," She looked at Yunan, "It's why no sunlight can pierce through, isn't it?"

Yunan nodded as he walked towards the house, "Indeed. Now, let's get you settled, we'll begin training after we get to know one another."

* * *

For the next six months, Yunan was the only human being that Alex saw outside of her mirror calls back home. She would say the only living being she physically saw, but that was a lie mostly due to the creatures that he brought into the Great Rift for her to fight against using both magic and non-magical means. They were apparently left over dungeon creatures that didn't disappear when their home vanished after being conquered. Yunan had a habit of dropping her into situations that required her to fight for her life which resulted in some more scars to be added to her collection. She got him back for those times via pranks. Despite the somewhat rough treatment, Yunan helped her control improve by leaps and bounds which allowed her to only need to use a single orb during her time with him.

While Alex was by no means a master of controlling her magic, she managed to keep her magic calm in most situations allowing her to avoid actually needing to use Lady Scheherazade's bracelets for the most part. Yunan taught her various meditation techniques which allowed for the witch to gain some balance with her magic. It was still as wild as ever, but it was less likely to lash out against her control. With this new balance, she found it easier to sense when something was approaching her and its intent which made it harder for Yunan to dump her into situations that led to her getting hurt. In response to this development, Yunan had her blind-folded and forced her to develop this extra sense as much as possible.

Alex also learned about what her animagus form was though due to lacking proper understanding she would likely never be able to transform into it. She was a gryffin animagus which was kind of ironic considering her Hogwarts house. She supposed it was part of the reason why she felt so comfortable around her pseudo family what with them being Fanalis though it would be even more fitting if she'd been an actual lion.

* * *

Yunan spoke as Alex bandaged her injuries from the latest hair-brained scheme that the blonde magi had come up with, "Tomorrow, I will be taking you somewhere."

Alex paused before resuming her activity, "Does that mean I'll actually be able to see sunlight outside of my mirror calls?"

"Yes," Yunan set down the tea they would be drinking with tonight's dinner, "I believe it's time for you to explore this world,"

Alex finished bandaging her injuries before looking at Yunan as those words sank into her mind, "You're dumping me somewhere, aren't you?"

Yunan offered her a sheepish smile, "Yes," He turned serious, "I think you would benefit from seeing the world. From where I'm dropping you off, you should be able to make it home or at least close to it by your deadline."

"You won't be with me?" Alex asked earning a negative shake of his head, "Will you drop in?"

"When I'm able," Yunan placed two bowls of stew that had been cooking all day onto the table, "Lady Scheherazade would be very angry with me if I just abandoned you,"

"Muu and the others would murder you," Alex pointed out earning making Yunan nodded nervously as his face paled.

"Right," Yunan pushed a bowl of stew towards her as she grabbed one of the two cups of tea, "If you keep up your lessons, you should be fine,"

* * *

Alex swore loudly as she slammed hot blazing hot sand and looked upward as a turban fell after her to settle on the sand. Yunan offered her a cheerful wave as she shouted, "Why the fuck would you drop me in the goddamn desert you Solomon be damned idiot?!"

"You'll thank me for it later!" Yunan shouted down at her, "Make sure you wear the turban, you might get sun-poisoning if you don't~"

In response, Alex threw a ball of fire at him, but the blonde disappeared before it could hit. Inwardly growling at the annoying blonde magi, she pushed herself up and snatched the turban off the ground. She supposed that he at least gave her this and ensured her supplies were restocked before dumping her in this place. After warding the turban to keep away pests and have a permanent cooling charm, she put it on making sure her hair was underneath it before she used a spell to locate the nearest settlement and began walking.

* * *

Alex tugged the turban tighter down over her head while mentally promising to kill Yunan for dropping her in the middle of nowhere in this stupidly hot desert. She felt an aura similar to Lady Scheherazade's and Yunan's only slightly diffrent approaching from above. She looked up towards the source to find a blue haired kid riding what looked like a flying carpet. The kid stopped next to her, "Hello, Miss."

A while later saw Alex and her new companion, a boy named Aladdin, getting a ride to the nearest Oasis city known as Qishan. Alibaba, the cart driver, glanced at Alex, "What are you doing traveling the desert with that midget for company?"

"Aladdin and I just met not too long ago," Alex reached into her pack and handed Aladdin one of the apples she had stored in there, "I'm on my way home,"

"Where is your home, Miss Alex?" Aladdin asked her curiously.

"Remano. It's in Reim," Alex answered as she grabbed an apple for herself, "I've been away for awhile and am eager to get home,"

"Is it far?" Aladdin asked her curiously.

Alex nodded with a light smile, "It's really far from here and will take at least six months to get there if not a bit longer."

"May I ask what exactly you're doing so far away from Reim's capital?" Alibaba asked her.

Alex sighed softly, "I needed to get training for something and the only person that could train me travels a lot. To get that training, I had to travel with him."

"He just left you in the desert?!" Alibaba wasn't the only one to look started.

Alex let out a soft laugh, "Yeah, but it's fine. He wanted me to see more of the world since I've never really been outside of Remano before."

"Really?" Aladdin looked at her curiously, "What's it like?"

* * *

"So those two are planning on going dungeon diving?" Lady Scheherazade asked as Alex leaned back against the wall of her hotel room.

"Yes," Alex glanced out of the window of her room noting that Aladdin and Alibaba were still at the brothel, "Alibaba wishes to go for some reason. He's hiding something, but I'm not sure what,"

Lady Scheherazade frowned, "Are you sure that boy, Aladdin, is a magi?"

Alex nodded as she grabbed her water bottle, "Yes though it doesn't exactly make sense since there have only ever been three magi. Perhaps it has to do with the world changing."

"Perhaps," Lady Scheherazade sighed softly, "I do not like the idea of allowing some unknown to capture a dungeon especially when there is no telling where his loyalties lay,"

"But there isn't much we can do especially since Yunan made it known that I'd be unable to capture any dungeons," Alex's Rukh both existed and didn't exist within the flow of the world's Rukh for reasons that they weren't too sure about, "I can enter, but not capture,"

Lady Scheherazade closed her eyes in thought for a few moments before coming to a decision as Alex drank some of her water, "Join this Alibaba and Aladdin, I want to know more about them."

"Do you wish for me to see if either of them will come to Reim afterwards?" Alex asked earning a light smile, "I will do my best,"

"Be careful, Alex," Lady Scheherazade warned earning a nod, "I will inform everyone of your findings,"

"I'll call as soon as I can," Alex promised as she thought about the Fanalis girl she'd seen, "I will also see about freeing that Fanalis girl after I'm done,"

"Muu and the others will be happy to hear it," Lady Scheherazade shook her head, "Get some sleep, Daughter,"

"Yes, Mother," Alex replied as warmth creeped through her, "Goodnight, Mom. Sleep well,"

"Goodnight, Alex," Lady Scheherazade replied in a soft tone.

Alex turned off her mirror and laid down properly. She sighed softly as she closed her eyes. A trip through a dungeon with no promise on how long it would take? It would definitely be interesting and might hold answers to the question about her Rukh.

* * *

Alex listened to Aladdin and Alibaba's conversation as they began making their way through the dungeon. Aladdin startled her a bit by asking, "So why did you want to go dungeon diving, Miss Alex?"

"I've heard a lot of stories about it and hope that perhaps the Djinn at the end will be able to answer some of the questions I have," Alex answered earning a confused look from the two.

"Why would a Djinn be able to answer your questions?" Alibaba asked her curiously.

Alex hesitated for a moment before saying, "Before I came to Remano and Reim, I lived in a very far away place that I left in order to escape a bad situation. Since then, I've learned a lot about myself and gained quite a few questions. Since the Djinn come from a very diffrent place than us, I thought they might have some of the answers I've been looking for," She looked forward, "Alibaba, you don't have to worry about me attempting to capture the dungeon. I'm not able to become a dungeon capturer for reasons that require a Djinn to answer."

"Do you want to become one, Miss Alex?" Aladdin asked her and she shook her head with a soft smile, "Why not?"

Alex touched her bracelet, "I have more than enough power, Aladdin. To seek anymore when I already have enough would be foolish, I have no desire whatsoever for power that is not naturally mine."

"So you're a magician?" Alibaba asked earning a small snort.

"No, I'm a witch," Alex saw the confused expression on his face, "I can use magic, but not like a magician. I also can't see Rukh which is something only a magician can do,"

* * *

Alex looked at the Djinn curiously once the fighting had ended, "Lord Amon."

"You are far from home, Little Witch," The blue spirit replied bending down to eye her, "What is one of your kind doing in this world?"

"I had to escape my old one to avoid being turned into little more than a slave," Alex answered earning a few surprised looks, "Do you know why I am unable to capture a Dungeon?"

"Your Rukh isn't fully mortal or immortal," Lord Amon answered earning a confused look from Alex, "You have half mortal and half immortal Rukh,"

"What exactly does it mean?" Alex asked earning a sigh.

"I do not know as most in your position do not survive long," Lord Amon straightened, "A divine being has touched you in someway allowing you access to power that equals that of a magi. Use that power well, Little Witch."

Alex would definitely have a lot to tell Lady Scheherazade when she could mirror call the magi. She stumbled a bit as the dungeon rumbled and scrambled to help getting all the treasure into the circle Amon created. She looked over at Morgiana as the Fanalis looked a bit lost, "Morgiana, right?" The Fanalis nodded, "My name is Alex in case you weren't aware. I have a proposition for you."

* * *

"So you landed where the Koga clan could find you?" Lady Scheherazade asked as Alex finished explaining what had occurred during her adventure inside the Dungeon.

"Yes. It's actually a relief to be away from the desert though it does push me even further away from getting home," Alex ran a hand through her hair, "It'll be awhile before the caravans come,"

"Perhaps this is a good thing," Lady Scheherazade murmured, "Continue traveling with Aladdin for now, I hope we can find out why there is a fourth magi soon enough,"

"I do too," Alex sighed deeply, "I hope Alibaba and Morgiana got out fine,"

"I'm sure they have," Lady Scheherazade looked away and smiled lightly before looking back at Alex, "Muu is here, would you like to talk to him?"

"Yes!" Alex flushed at the amused look Lady Scheherazade gifted her.

Muu's face appeared in the mirror, "Alex."

"Muu," Alex saw his tired expression fade away, "How are things with everyone?"

Alex relaxed into a comfortable position listening to Muu talk about what had been going on with everyone. The Fanalis corps had apparently been getting a bit out of hand lately due to some new recent arrivals that disliked how things were. Lo'lo had apparently broken one of the newcomers jaw during one of the resulting fights. Muu had gotten thrown into multiple walls after the newcomers arrived leaving him more than a little happy to avoid dealing with everyone right about now. Alex had to laugh when she heard about Myron's bitch fit over the disrespect the newcomers gave her brother and the resulting infirmary stay for some of the more stupid ones. Muu looked at her curiously, "Where are you now?"

"The Northern Tenzan plains," Alex spent the next bit explaining everything that had happened in the Dungeon.

Muu looked excited at the mention of the Fanalis girl, "What did she say?"

"She wishes to visit Carthago before she made any decisions," Alex answered and sighed at the disappointed expression on his face, "Muu, I'll try to reason with her if I see her again,"

"Thank you," Muu shook his head and smiled at her, "So what's it like with the Koga?"

"It's nothing like back home and has quite a lot of horse related stuff going on," Alex jolted and looked up when she heard shouting, "Something's going on," She felt the presence of a metal vessel user, "What is a metal vessel user doing here of all place," She stood up and looked down at the mirror, "I'll all back when things settle down,"

"Be careful," Muu told her with a worried expression.

"I will be," Alex promised him before cutting connection and putting her mirror away.

* * *

"Lady Alexandra," Alex looked at the Kou Empire Princess, Hakuei Ren, as the woman approached, "May I have a moment of your time?"

Alex hesitated before nodding, "Of course, I'm not doing much at the moment."

"Aladdin mentioned that you live in Remano," Hakuei said as she reached Alex's side, "I know that our countries aren't allies at the moment which makes why you assisted Aladdin in helping me a bit odd,"

Alex looked out over the grassy plains at where Aladdin was being taught to ride a horse, "I do not like the idea of people needlessly dying," She glanced at Hakuei, "You seem to share the same opinion if you're actions since we met mean anything."

"It is a good view to have," Hakuei eyed Alex.

Alex understood why Hakuei seemed wary of her. After all, Paimon had said that she wasn't from this world and didn't seem to like her too much. She smiled lightly, "What do you really wish to ask me, Hakuei?"

"How do you use magic without being a magician?" Hakuei didn't seem put off by the fact Alex hadn't called her princess.

"My world had diffrent rules when it comes to magic especially since we do not see Rukh," Alex noticed Aladdin waving her over, "Don't think too deeply on that, my people have no way of coming here,"

Alex moved to join Aladdin while hoping that she hadn't just told a lie. While she was fairly sure that her book with the ritual in it was the only copy, she couldn't be sure. Even if it wasn't, they would be hard pressed to gather all the necessary ingredients and have enough power for the ritual. If they did manage to come to this world, it would be doubtful they'd land right where she was. Even if they did, they wouldn't have a way to go back since it took even more power than the first one.

* * *

Alex had to wonder how exactly her luck worked for her to end up being captured by slavers after draining her magic to keep it from lashing out. Muu and the others were going to be so pissed at off, but it was really her fault. She really needed to figure out a way to keep from draining herself. At the very least, they didn't seem to be sampling the merchandise or doing much of anything right now though they probably would at some point soon. She raised her head when Aladdin asked, "Alex, are you going to be alright?"

"I'll be fine. I just need to rest a bit more and get something to eat," Aladdin had been with her when she'd siphoned off most of her magic due to curiosity, "What about you?"

"I'm fine," Aladdin looked at her in worry, "Are you sure you'll be alright?"

"I will be. I've had worse," Alex closed her eyes with a sigh, "I'm never going to be allowed to go traveling again when the others find out," She wasn't exactly unhappy about that, "I just hope they let me kick Yunan's ass for kicking off this sequence of events,"

"But we got to meet, so it isn't all bad, right?" Aladdin asked earning a low huff.

"I suppose not," Alex opened her eyes when she felt the familiar aura of a Fanalis approaching, "What is that?"

* * *

Alex was glad that only Lady Scheherazade was around when she explained what had happened since they last spoke. Lady Scheherazade frowned, "Are you okay?"

"I'm tired, but not enough that I can't walk," Alex winced at the displeased expression on the magi's face, "I know this isn't the best idea, but I can't exactly stay in the slavers place,"

"You are not leaving Reim for a long time after you come back," Lady Scheherazade decided.

Alex let out a small laugh, "I kind of figured."

"It bothers me that Yunan isn't keeping track of you," Lady Scheherazade's frown deepened a bit and Alex gained a frown herself, "He should've prevented that,"

"Unless he decided that I needed to see it," Alex muttered earning a sharp look from Lady Scheherazade, "Yunan wants me to experience the world as it is and slavery is part of the world. I don't know what his game is, but he isn't interfering for a reason,"

Lady Scheherazade let out a sigh, "I do hope we can find out that reason before it gets you hurt or worse."

"Agreed," Alex muttered.

"I will inform Muu and the others. I'd advise you to avoid answering any mirror calls for a few days," Lady Scheherazade told her.

Alex grimaced a bit, "Noted. They won't be happy, will they?"

"They'll be quite bloodthirsty especially when I make in known they cannot harm Yunan," Lady Scheherazade answered making Alex pout a bit.

Lady Scheherazade laughed at her expression and Alex maturely stuck out her tongue. They talked a bit longer before the mirror call ended. Alex looked up when she felt Morgiana approaching with Aladdin. She looked at them curiously, "Is Morgiana joining us, Aladdin?"

"Mhmm!" Aladdin smiled as he made his way over, "She wants to head to the Dark continent,"

"Well, I look forward to traveling with you," Alex told Morgiana as she stood up and put her mirror away.

Aladdin grabbed her backpack, "I'll carry this for you, Alex. We don't want you to get too tired."

"Thank you, Aladdin," Alex was a bit relieved since carrying it would definitely tire her out faster.

"It's no problem," Aladdin replied and they began heading in the direction of Balbadd.

* * *

Alex stiffened as she felt the aura of someone approaching and knew that this person wasn't a normal one. Not only was their aura split rather jaggedly in two showing both radiant light and shadowy darkness, it felt manipulative, yet good hearted. Whoever this person was, they were a metal vessel user with multiple Djinn under his command, but weirdly didn't carry a single one on their person. It made her wonder if this was the man that Yunan had spoken of during their rest time after dinner, Sinbad. She would have to be wary of whoever this was since there was no telling if they were friend or foe. She snapped out of her observations as Aladdin shouted, "Stay back, I'll protect you, Alex and Mor!"

A short time later found Alex staring at the man, Sin, who had apparently been robbed by bandits on his way to Balbadd. How in the world did he manage to lose his metal vessels to bandits? If this man really was Sinbad than the stories Yunan had told her were right, she would need to be careful around him. While she would admit he was fairly attractive, she wouldn't have gone for him even if she didn't have Muu. Playboys were of little to no interest in her books. Aladdin paused as he went to follow Morgiana when the Fanalis darted off to go take a look at the ocean, "Alex?"

"Go ahead, I'll pack up camp and make sure this idiot doesn't run off," Alex told him earning a beaming grin from the magi.

"Hey, I'm not an idiot!" 'Sin' protested.

Alex offered him a look, "Says the one that managed to get his ass robbed by bandits and decided to run around with only a leaf keeping him from flashing everyone he came across was a good idea," She packed up the camp with a burst of magic earning a wide-eyed look from the man, "You're an idiot until you prove otherwise."

"Are you a magician?" 'Sin' asked as she moved to join the two who were viewing the ocean for what was probably the first time in their lives.

"No, I'm something else," Alex dodged his attempt to grab her, "Don't touch me, Pervert,"

"I'm not a pervert!" 'Sin' protested her words quite loudly.

"Says the one that wore a goddamn leaf over his privates and is currently wearing a little boy's clothes!" Alex watched him stumble at her words and giggled at the dumbstruck expression on his face, "Weirdo pervert..."

Alex's words tapered off as a breeze blew past once she crested the hill where Aladdin and Morgiana were standing. Aladdin turned to Alex as she took a deep breath of the sea air that she hadn't smelt since she'd been on the run, "Alex, it's the ocean!"

Alex nodded as she looked at Aladdin, "Yeah. One step closer to home..."

* * *

Alex looked around them feeling anger surge through her at just how bad the conditions in Balbadd were. It showed just how far it had fallen since the former king became ill though she had to wonder why none of Lady Scheherazade's informants had informed the magi about this. She was pretty sure Lady Scheherazade would have mentioned it the moment she'd mentioned traveling to Balbadd. She looked up and spotted the hotel 'Sin' was heading to, "Why are we going to what looks like the most expensive hotel in Balbadd?"

"It's where I stay every time I come here," 'Sin' answered which only proved her theory that this was actually Sinbad.

"I'm pretty sure they won't let you in," Alex told 'Sin' as they walked up the steps that to what looked like the most expensive hotel in Balbadd, "Weirdo pervert dressed in clothes that belong to a little boy will definitely end up thrown out," She looked at Aladdin and Morgiana, "If this doesn't work out, we'll find a reasonably priced hotel for us to use instead,"

Just as Alex thought, 'Sin' was barred from entering the hotel until two people came to the rescue. A white haired male and a Fanalis man. She knew based on the fact they felt like Myron and Lo'lo that the two were House Hold Vessel users. She blinked when the white haired male, Ja'far, offered her own room and denied it, "I'm okay with sharing with these two. I don't plan on staying long if I can help it."

"If you're sure," Ja'far shook his head.

* * *

Alex smiled at Aladdin's antics and glanced at Morgiana, "Not used to things like this, huh?"

Morgiana shook her head, "No."

"Alex, do you think we'll be able to find Alibaba soon?" Aladdin asked her curiously.

"I'm not sure, but I think it would be a good idea to wait until tomorrow to look for him," Alex set her bag onto one of the beds, "We should take the rest of the day and tonight to recover from our trip,"

Aladdin looked a bit disappointed, but nodded, "Alright," He eyed her, "Are you alright, Alex? You've been acting a bit off since we met Sin."

"I'm fine. I'm just relieved that I'll be able to go home soon," Alex sat down on the bed, "I'll probably sleep in tomorrow,"

Alex knew that she would need the extra rest since her magic was still somewhat low. She knew it was due to not having a proper place to rest, the heat, needing to conserve water, and not enough food. She would enjoy the hospitality offered as much as possible before doing anything. Any plans she made from this moment on were best left alone until she talk to Lady Scheherazade and got a grasp on the situation.

* * *

Alex was glad her hunch about 'Sin' was correct since it explained many things. She frowned at the sound of the Fog Troupe and Aladdin's willingness to show off Ugo. She snickered at the lost expression on Aladdin's face though sobered up when Sinbad turned to her, "Do you at least know of me?"

Alex shrugged lightly, "I don't see the big deal. They seem like a glorified travel long than anything that really happened," Sinbad gaped at her while Ja'far snickered and Masrur smirked a bit, "Before anyone asks, I'm going to sit any actions out for right now. I'm not at my best and getting involved would probably do little more than make things more difficult for you guys."

Sinbad blinked and gained a concerned expression on his face, "What do you mean?"

"Nothing you need to worry about, I'm just overly exhausted at the moment," Alex waved off his concern, "Aladdin, Mor," The two looked at her, "I want to know everything that happens since something about this seems fishy,"

"What do you mean fishy?" Ja'far asked earning a shrug.

"I'm not too sure, but it just seems off about the Fog Troupe," Alex had a feeling that Alibaba the Wonder was the same blonde boy that had driven that cart and was Amon's King Vessel, "Same with this countries situation though I can't say how,"

Alex wasn't going to mention her thoughts on Alibaba to Aladdin since she had a feeling he wouldn't believe her. She didn't want to believe it, but she wasn't as naive as he was.

* * *

Lady Scheherazade wasn't pleased in the least about the situation in Balbadd. Alex finished her explanation about the events so far since this morning, "I don't like the situation at all, Mother. It feels off."

"I do not either," Lady Scheherazade breathed out a sigh, "I will have to speak with the Emperor though I doubt Reim will get directly involved with Balbadd at this time despite our connections to it," She looked at Alex in concern, "How are you?"

"My magic is still low enough that I do not wish to get involved if I don't have to," Alex explained with a small grimace, "I know it's because I haven't been in a safe place and I have had to use magic in order to ease our travels in some way," She ran a hand through hair damp hair feeling glad that she'd finally had a chance to clean up, "So long as I can rest properly and tend to my basic needs with more than the bare minimum, I should be fine in a few days,"

"Please refrain from doing anything other than observation until such a time unless your life is at risk," Lady Scheherazade ordered earning a nod, "If Aladdin or Morgiana get into trouble, you may help them, but do not push it, Alex,"

"I'll do my best," Alex shifted into a more comfortable position, "I don't know why, but something about this country bothers me. It's more than the economical problems or even the Fog Troupe,"

Lady Scheherazade frowned, "Can you try to describe it?"

"It's like a shadow is haunting this place," Alex tried to find the words, "One that shouldn't exist, but does despite the facts,"

Lady Scheherazade's frown deepened, "That does not sound good at all."

"It gets worse by the day. I have a feeling that it's tied with the problems inside this country," Alex bit back a yawn.

Lady Scheherazade seemed to notice how tired she was, "Get some rest, Daughter. I expect a mirror call tomorrow if there are any updates on the situation."

"I will," Alex promised with a yawn, "Night, Mother,"

"Goodnight, Daughter," Lady Scheherazade replied before the connection was cut.

Alex put the mirror into her bag before going to bed. It felt like not even five minutes after closing her eyes that she was opening them. She felt about ready to throttle Alibaba for his actions and pulled Aladdin into a hug. He didn't try to press his face into her breasts like he usually would which was a sure sign Alibaba had hurt him. She spoke softly as Aladdin cuddled into her side near the window, "I know it sucks, Aladdin, but Alibaba has to have a good reason for doing this stuff. If he doesn't, I'm going to show him what my family taught me."

"Alex, what am I supposed to do now?" Aladdin asked as she took his turban off to card her fingers through his hair.

"For now, you should rest since you've had a long night. Tomorrow, we go after Alibaba and get answers no matter what," Alex wouldn't need magic to drag those answers out of the blonde though she didn't think Aladdin would like what she had planned, "Depending on what he says, we'll make a plan. No matter what, you can always come home to Reim with me,"

"Okay," Aladdin nodded slowly, "Are you going to hurt Alibaba?"

Alex hesitated for a moment before saying, "If he acts like a stubborn asshole, yes, but not badly. I would never cause lasting harm to someone I care about."

"You care about him?" Aladdin asked her in surprise.

"I care about you," Alex correct him, "And since you care about him, I have to as well,"

She looked up and began moving them away from the window when she felt Morgiana's energy approach with Alibaba's. Aladdin didn't fight her despite his confusion, "Alex, what's goin-"

Morgiana arrived with Alibaba cutting off his question.

* * *

Alex grimaced as she walked with Morgiana and Aladdin to the Fog Troupe headquarters. Aladdin looked at her, "Alex, are you going to be okay?"

"I'll be fine," Alex glared at Alibaba and Sinbad's backs.

"You sure?" Aladdin asked her curiously.

Alex offered Aladdin a strained smile, "I'll be fine so long as I can rest. I'm just really, really, really tired."

Having to use magic to avoid getting hurt during the hotel fight had drained her, Alex was more than a little irritated with the two metal vessel users. First for Alibaba not explaining what was going on to Aladdin in the first place thus resulting in him being kidnapped and the whole thing happening. Second for Sinbad's harebrained scheme to join the Fog Troupe and pretty much getting them all involved. She let out a yelp and curse when she was picked up, "Put me down you perverted weirdo!"

Sinbad twitched, but didn't put her down, "No. I wouldn't be a gentlemen if I didn't carry you when you're so tired."

"Put me down, now," Alex hissed at him.

The only people allowed to carry her were the Fanalis corps. When Sinbad ignored her, she slimmed her shoe into his junk and got free. She quickly put Masrur in between her and Sinbad as the purple haired man fell to the ground. The males around her were a little pale and Alibaba asked, "Did you have to do that?"

"I told him to put me down and he didn't listen," Alex shrugged lightly, "No one, but my family are allowed to carry me," She looked at Alibaba, "Now can we hurry this up? I want to fall asleep at some point soon otherwise I'll be out until tomorrow night,"

Alibaba nodded quickly as Masrur picked up the fallen king and they resumed moving. Ja'far looked at her curiously, "Do you have a big family?"

"Yeah. They're a family by choice rather than blood, but they're mine regardless," Alex smiled wistfully as she glanced at the sky, "I'll be happy when I can go home,"

"May I ask where you're from?" Ja'far asked her curiously, "You didn't mention it before,"

"It's a very far away place that you've never heard of," Alex looked back at Ja'far, "I left it to avoid a rather horrid situation that would be quite similar to slavery and I do not have a way back there even if I should ever desire to return. Instead, my home is in Remano,"

"Reim's capital?" Sinbad spoke up prompting Masrur to drop him though the purple haired man didn't seem to mind, "Are you a part of the court?"

"No," Alex would be part of Reim's nobles once she married Muu though wouldn't take part in court functions unless Muu or Lady Scheherazade did.

"What do you do in Reim?" Sinbad asked her curiously.

"Nothing. Once I return home, I am unsure what I will be doing outside of marrying my fiancee," Alex was pleased by Sinbad stumbling alongside a few others.

"You're getting married Alex?" Aladdin asked with wide eyes.

Alex nodded lightly, "So long as we both feel the same when I return, yes."

"So you're marrying for love?" Ja'far asked her with a raised eyebrow.

"I won't marry for anything less though I didn't plan on marriage until after getting together with my fiancee," Alex let out a small laugh, "He managed to convince me,"

"What does he do for a job?" Aladdin asked her curiously.

"He's a soldier," Alex would have to see if Muu had time to talk tomorrow since it had been too long since they'd last talked.

All talk was cut off by them reaching the Fog Troupe's base.

* * *

"So you actually met Sinbad?" Muu asked as she took a break from talking to drink some of her water and eat some more bread.

Alex nodded with an eye-roll, "Yeah, but I don't see the big deal especially since he's an idiot that got his metal vessels stolen. What kind of King's vessel does that? I feel bad for his Djinn."

Muu looked pleased at her words earning a second eye-roll from her. She understood why he was so pleased since it was a well-known fact that Sinbad was a playboy that could get any woman to fall for him. She just didn't see the appeal though admitted that most couldn't feel auras and the intentions of those around them via interpenetrating them. He lost his smile as he looked closely at her, "Are you alright?"

"Tired, but less so than yesterday despite the bullshit that went on," Alex sighed softly and reached up to rub at her eyes, "I miss home more and more each day. I will definitely be happy to never travel through the desert again if I can help it,"

"You probably won't be if we can help it," Muu commented in return earning a soft laugh from her, "We don't want to risk you getting taken by slave-traders again,"

"I figured," Alex took a sip of water.

Muu shifted some papers around reminding her that he was working on paperwork for the Fanalis corps, "It'll be nice to have you back with us. Everyone has been more than a little on edge since we heard about what happened from Lady Scheherazade."

"I'll be catching the first ship I can to Reim," Vali promised earning a small smile.

"What do you want to do when you get back to Remano?" Muu asked her as she took a bite of her bread loaf.

Chewing on her bite, Alex thought about it before swallowing and saying, "Seeing everyone and meeting the newcomers, I want to go drinking with everyone too. After that, I definitely want to spend some one on one time with you."

"That can be arranged though I will need to know the general time you'll be arriving in Reim so I can clear my schedule," Muu smirked at her, "So no second thoughts?"

"Not a single one," Alex smiled warmly at him, "You?"

"None," Muu leaned closer to the mirror, "Myron is probably going to go a little bit insane when you get back,"

"So long as she's aware that I know barely anything about marriages in this world, I don't exactly mind," Alex flushed at his chuckle before focusing on the approaching auras, "It looks like everyone is back from the palace," She looked back at Muu with a sigh, "I guess that means I'll have to go. Tell everyone I said hi and miss them, okay?"

"I will," Muu nodded lightly, "Love you, Alex,"

"Love you too, Muu," Alex replied before cutting the connection with a sigh.

Putting her mirror away, Alex finished off her meal and water before getting up. Aladdin, Morgiana, Ja'far, and Masrur were waiting standing together when she reached them. Aladdin looked at her, "Are Alibaba and Mr. Sinbad coming back now?"

Alex nodded as Ja'far looked at her in surprise, "How do you know?"

"I can sense people's auras," Alex saw no point in lying especially given the fact that someone with an steadily darkening aura was currently in the direction on the palace and more people with varying auras were approaching the country rather quickly.

* * *

Alex frowned at the man, Judar, who's aura was like a black sun as he stared at her with wide eyes, "Well, well, well what do we have here?"

"Leave everyone here alone, Judar, they have no business with us," Sinbad boomed only to be ignored.

"What exactly are you?" Judar demanded of her, "The rukh are practically going insane around you. The energy you're letting off is crazy," His eyes widened before a smirk came across his features, "So you're the one I felt appearing almost two years ago, it would make sense if your energy is stirring up the rukh like that,"

"What?!" Sinbad's head whipped towards her along with everyone else's.

Alex supposed this answered the question about whether all the magi had felt her arrival. Judar let out a cackle, "King Moron didn't even know that? What kind of allies are you?"

"We're not allies," Alex protested causing Judar to stop laughing as she spoke for the first time since he'd arrived, "The only reason I'm here is for Aladdin and Mor. Since they care about Alibaba, I'm here for him too,"

Judar chuckled a bit, "Well I guess I'm about to piss you off since I want to play with that blue haired midget. After I'm done, you're coming to Kou with me. Some people have been dying to meet you."

"Not a chance in hell," Alex really wished her magic would hurry up and recuperate to a good level, "I'm going home when this is all over,"

Not long later, the magi were fighting and Alex was doing her best to keep those around her from getting killed. She cast a shield charm to cover herself as she got a few people out of there. She jumped back and let down the shield as an icicle crashed into where she'd been standing and Judar shouted, "Don't go anywhere! I'm taking you home to Kou with me."

Alex growled at him before moving to continue helping people get away though this time without magic since she couldn't afford to let her magic get too low. While she believed in Aladdin, she knew that he was inexperienced for a magi which Judar had quite a bit of experience. Sometimes, she wished that she was a magician if only to help him learn the magic of this world since her style of magic wasn't something he could learn.

* * *

Alex looked at Masrur as he entered her room, "I assume Sinbad wants to speak with me?" The Fanalis nodded and she put down the jug of water she'd been about to drink from, "Let's get this over with."

Sinbad set down his cup of wine when she entered, "Alex."

"Weirdo-Pervert," Alex didn't bother sitting down, "What exactly do you want?"

"You do not consider us allies?" Sinbad began after twitching at her name for him, "Why not?"

"Because I do not trust you and probably will never trust a manipulative man such as yourself," Alex watched his eyes widen a bit with some satisfaction, "The only reason I've gone along with this is because of Aladdin and Mor as well as Alibaba to a lesser extent. While they might be fine with trusting you, I am not,"

Sinbad sighed deeply, "I see. If I promise to see them safe and sound to the end of this, will you become a temporary ally with me?"

Alex frowned at the fact he'd twisted her words to his benefits, but admitted that it would probably be a good idea until she could make it home safely, "For the kids, I will. The moment you harm one of them or put them in unnecessary danger, I will come after you."

Aladdin had grown on Alex to the point she thought of him as a little brother of sorts while Mor was becoming a little sister in someways. Sinbad nodded, "I thought as much. Now, what did Judar mean by you 'appearing' almost two years ago?"

"Simply that, I arrived in Reim almost two years ago," Alex replied earning a narrowed eyed look, "Take from that what you will, it's all I'm going to give you,"

"What are you?" Sinbad moved onto the next question seemingly understanding that he wouldn't get anything else from her.

"I'm a witch. Similar to a magician, but diffrent otherwise Aladdin would've actually known some magic before we arrived in Balbadd," Alex would have asked Lady Scheherazade for help had the blonde magi not said she wouldn't until after Aladdin's true nature was revealed.

"Is that how you're able to detect auras?" Sinbad asked earning a nod.

Alex smirked a bit, "And tell what someone's true intentions are, Weirdo-Pervert."

Sinbad's eyes narrowed a bit before he chuckled, "I'll win you over eventually."

Alex rolled her eyes at his overconfident nature. Obviously someone hadn't been told no very often, he was in for a very rude awakening. Instead of responding to his overconfident comment, she asked, "Did you need something else or can I go?"

Sinbad frowned as he nodded, "Aladdin and Mor mentioned that you're magic is weak at the moment. Why is that?"

"I used too much of it and need to rest properly in order to regain it," Alex saw his eyes narrowing and felt some actual concern in his aura, "Is there anything else?"

"What is your true position in Reim?" Sinbad asked as he eyed her, "It can't be a low position given your gifts,"

"As I said before, I do not have a position in Reim's court and won't until I return," Alex refused to tell him just how close she was to Lady Scheherazade and the Fanalis corps since he would probably try to use that to his advantage, "If that's all, I really should go check on Aladdin as last night was very rough on him,"

* * *

Alex picked up Ugo's flute feeling more than a little annoyed that she hadn't been there to stop Aladdin. She had known from the very beginning that Ugo didn't belong to him. Aladdin's aura held no signs of a Djinn having any connection to him. She ran her finger over where the star used to be and whispered, "Ugo, you better return or do something to show Aladdin that you're okay. You're probably like the only parent he's ever had, Big Guy."

Alex placed the flute down when she didn't feel even a single spark of magical aura from it. Sighing, she reached out to grab Aladdin's hand. She felt Alibaba approach, but said nothing as he entered the room. The blonde's steps faltered a moment before he walked over, "How is he?"

"Unconscious and probably will be like this for a little while since he used too much energy trying to bring Ugo back," Alex glanced at Alibaba, "You're an idiot, you know,"

"I feel like one," Alibaba commented with a soft voice, "But why are you calling me one?"

Alex sighed deeply, "Because you have the same look in your eye that I did back before the civil war that gave me the scar on my face."

Alibaba was silent for a moment before asking, "What should I do? Sinbad thinks that I should become Balbadd's king, but I can't. It needs someone who's never abandoned it, but the current state of things is really bad especially with the whole contract with Kou."

"For one, don't listen to the Perverted Weirdo," Alex told him seriously, "You aren't him and he sure as hell isn't you,"

Alex looked down at Aladdin and pushed back her irritation towards Sinbad who was reminding her rather heavily of Dumbledore right now. It was just like how that old goat was trying to make her into his successor in leading the 'Light' side back home. Alibaba groaned, "Then what the hell am I supposed to do? I know that I can't become Balbadd's king. But Balbadd needs help, it needs a change otherwise it'll disappear."

"Then change it," Alibaba looked at her with a startled expression, "Something needs to change, it has to be something that will ensure something like this doesn't happen again," She stood up after releasing Aladdin's hand and pressed a kiss to the magi's forehead, "Take what has worked in history and create something new,"

"I..." Alibaba stared at her in shock.

Alex patted his shoulder, "Alibaba, Aladdin believes in you. Despite how naive he is, the kid wouldn't believe in you so much if you didn't have something great inside of you. Amon wouldn't have accepted you as his King if you were as pathetic as you see yourself right now," She smiled at him, "Keep that in mind alongside the fact that the people in this city believe in you, you might just succeed in doing something to ensure it survives."

Leaving the room, Alex paused when she spotted Morgiana before smiling at the girl. Morgiana hesitated before smiling back and looking at the door. She opened it allowing Morgiana to walk through before heading towards her room. She put her hands into the pockets of her trousers and found Ja'far joining her. Ja'far walked with her for a few moments before commenting, "You care about all three of them, don't you?"

"More than I probably should," Alex admitted as she glanced at him, "You'll probably kill me if I go after Sinbad, won't you?"

Ja'far nodded lightly, "He is my king."

"He's more than that otherwise you wouldn't respect him half as much," Alex retorted earning a small chuckle, "I may come to respect him eventually, but I'll never like him,"

"Why is that?" Ja'far asked as they reached her room.

Alex opened the door, "He reminds me of a manipulative old goat who pretty much ensured that I would be raised as little more than a slave in order to ensure I'd be a lamb that would willingly go to my death. He didn't give a fuck if I survived so long as the war that was going on ended and if I did survive, he'd turn me into the next head of his faction with plans of making me his puppet," A sardonic smile crawled across her face as she glanced at Ja'far, "Funny enough, my survival of what he planned didn't include my magic being the way it was or that I'd wise up to his tricks when I went walking towards my death," Ja'far looked a bit paler than normal, "If Sinbad reminds me of that man, it's pretty bad. I just hope you and everyone else that cares about him will keep it from getting that far."

"We will," Ja'far's eyes were scorching hot with their glare.

Alex just shook her head as she walked into her room, "Maybe I'll believe you one day, but not today," She turned to the man, "Ja'far, I hope Sinbad knows that I won't turn into a puppet even if it means reducing everything he cares about to ash and dust especially if said manipulations mean those I care for are harmed."

With that, Alex shut the door and went to lay down. It might've been a bad idea on her part, but she wouldn't let herself be manipulated anymore.

* * *

Racing towards the palace, Alex felt a more than a little irritated with Alibaba leaving like he had even if she understood why he'd done it. She cursed at the thickening crowds and headed towards the rooftops. She really needed to make a new broom because it would be useful in situations like this. She used her magic to get into the palace once she reached it and found Morgiana along with a group of monkeys. Morgiana looked at her in surprise, "What are you doing here, Alex?"

"Helping Alibaba if only to ensure the idiot survives for Aladdin and you," Alex answered as she blasted away a monkey that had just tried to jump on the distracted Fanalis.

Morgiana nodded in understanding, "Gone on ahead, I can take care of things here."

"I figured," A couple of over-sized apes were nothing for a Fanalis even if they apparently regenerated, "Word of advice, kick the boss' ass and you should be fine since they seem to be coming from him,"

Alex used her magic to argument the strength of her leg muscles and began heading for the inside of the palace itself rather than the courtyard she'd been in. Monkey's tried to stop her, but she merely used them as platforms to get high enough to bypass the second gate. She then raced through the palace and soon reached the throne room just as Sinbad did. Alibaba looked at her along with everyone else when she said, "I'm guessing you took my advice to heart, Alibaba?"

Alibaba nodded with a slight flush to his cheeks, "Yeah."

"Who are you?" The dark pink haired princess from last night, Kougyoku Ren, demanded.

Sinbad went to speak, but Alex didn't let him, "I'm Alexandra Potter-Black, Princess Kougyoku. I'm merely a traveler from Reim and only here to ensure that Alibaba makes it out of this alive."

Alex made note of everything that happened next though she eyed the banker warily. She was distracted by the growing shadows engulfing the country as Alibaba's friend Kassim spoke, but her attention was taken by the light energy she knew to belong to Aladdin shifting as something much larger connected with it. She could feel the good intentions from it which was confirmed by the fact she could feel Ugo's presence in it as well. She refocused when she felt the banker's energy disappear into the growing shadows and knew that this would be a very interesting event to report.

* * *

How in the world did Kassim become that huge creature? Alex felt stumbled at the negative emotions filling its aura crashed over her. Somehow, someone managed to utilize the suffering of humanity and turn it into this. Sinbad steadied her and for once she didn't try to push him off as she struggled to regain her equilibrium, "What happened, Alex?"

"I can feel the negative emotions that full it," Alex answered as her magic recoiled at the feeling of it, "Taking the blackening rukh from those that reject what they believe is their current fate, it uses it as fuel,"

"A dark Djinn," Sinbad's grip on her tightened a bit, "Can you focus?"

"Yes," Alex forced herself to ignore the wrongness of that creature, "Do you know how to defeat it?"

"Not without my metal vessels, but Alibaba should be able to do it," Sinbad replied as she stood up straight, "Can you help hold it down?"

"I can try," Alex was definitely not going to be allowed to leave Reim again when this reached everyone's ears, "What are you going to do?"

"You'll see, just do your best to help keep it still enough for Alibaba to attack it when I do," Sinbad told her.

Alex rushed down to the courtyard where the creature, Kassim, was currently being attacked. She just hoped that they could end this quickly. She wondered how Sinbad knew what Kassim had become as well as what the hell he was planning. She reached the courtyard inwardly cursing her magic for still being weak. She reached it just as Sinbad jumped onto the creature's back and watched him thrust his hands into it's dark skin. She acted quickly transforming the rubble into thick chains that she used to bind the creature and keep it as still as possible causing Alibaba to shout, "Alex?!"

"Hurry up and kill that thing, Alibaba!" Alex shouted at him as her magic bound the chains to the ground, "My chains won't hold it for long!"

Alex jolted at the feeling of Sinbad's aura shifting and darkening a bit. Looking at him, she saw darkness crawling up his skin. It was only his sheer will that kept it from taking him over completely. She focused when Alibaba managed to get through whatever was protecting the creature and her eyes widened at the sight of Kassim, "Ali...baba?"

Alibaba's focus wavered sending him crashing back into a stone wall by his own magic. Alex grimaced as Kassim's form was swallowed up by the black rukh and felt sadness run through her. This is what it means to lose hope for a bright future and to be consumed fully by ones hate, she didn't feel pity for him, but rather a deep sadness. This is what Yunan hoped for her to discover or at least something that led her to this knowledge, she understood why he put her on this path though knew he likely didn't know just what would come o this. She gritted her teeth as the creature pulled at her chains once it sent Sinbad flying, "Damn it," She gritted her teeth as she increased the strength of the chains and tried to keep them from breaking, "This isn't good, I won't be able to keep it up much longer."

Alex listened to Sinbad's words and felt the creatures energy. Moving past it, she could feel Kassim's body almost completely disconnected from his magical aura which meant that Sinbad was right. It broke completely in seconds, but she could feel his aura still there. Some small part of him was fighting off the shadows of the black rukh, but was weakening. She focused back on the world itself when she heard, "National Army, all hands to battle stations!"

"Alibaba!" Alibaba looked at her with pain filled eyes, "Sinbad's right that Kassim is dead, but his spirit is still there fighting against being consumed. If you do not kill this creature soon, he'll be devoured completely and never have a chance to find peace," Alibaba's eyes widen before determination set in, "Do it quickly! I will not be able to hold it down for much longer,"

To Alex's surprise, Sinbad gifted Alibaba with some of his magoi. It wasn't as much as he could give, but that was understandable as he'd need it later. She would have to see if it was possible to gift people with her magic at some point. Perhaps it would be one way to use the orbs she'd created? She focused back on the fight when Judar made his appearance completely healed. She stumbled forward a bit as the chains holding the creature shattered like glass on brick and glared at Judar as she righted herself as he grinned at her, "Looks like you're still here! I'll definitely be taking you home with me."

"Hell no!" Alex hissed at him as the green haired man with dark rukh focused on her.

"So this is the upstart that caught our attention," The masked man commented eyeing her with interest.

Alex moved away from the dark Djinn and Judar making sure to keep an eye on the masked man when the fight restarted. She inwardly winced at Sinbad's injury since that had to hurt. She dropped down and cast a minor shielding charm to avoid getting hit by any debris before pausing in her movements when she felt Aladdin approach along with quite a bit of light energy. He had changed wherever Ugo had dragged him to and become something more though she couldn't put her finger on it. She focused on Alibaba as he asked, "Alex? Help me."

Alex nodded and used her magic to assist Morgiana in throwing Alibaba towards the creature. She could feel his magical aura being depleted rather heavily due to his Djinn weapon equip mostly because he was so new at using it. It almost reminded her of when Muu, Myron, and Lo'lo used their metal/house hold vessels though less controlled. She felt relief when Aladdin made his appearance. She transfigured the rubble into shields to keep people from getting hurt as the battle progressed. Aladdin called out to her, "Alex, our magic isn't the same, but fire will always be fire no matter the source. Give some to Alibaba so we can resurrect his sword!"

Alex knew that this would cost her, but this needed to end as soon as possible. She created the biggest fireball she could and sent it towards them, "Use it wisely!"

Alex fell to her knees as Amon's sword was repaired with the help of her fire. She watched Alibaba disappear into the Djinn and felt his magical aura reach out to Kassim's. Judar let out a laugh, "He just got swallowed by the Djinn," Cruel crimson eyes focused on her and Judar approached, "Come with me, Alex. We can have some fun times together."

"Leave Alex alone!" Aladdin jumped in front of her.

Alex felt Aladdin's power build up as he confronted Judar and it reached it's peak as the blue haired magi called out, "I have something to tell you, Judar."

What the hell is that? Alex wondered as Aladdin turned to her while Judar fell down clutching his head, "Will you be okay, Alex?"

Alex opened her mouth to speak when Judar struck out at them with his ice magic. She got them out of the way though some of the ice managed to cut her side. Grimacing in pain as blood began dripping from the cut, she dropped down, "Damn it. This needs to end soon, I won't be able to use much more magic."

"My, my, my," Alex looked up to glare at the masked man, Ithnan, as he spoke, "So you are a witch, it has been a long time since I've seen one of your kind," He sounded pleased, "I definitely can't allow you to escape especially given how the rukh are reacting to you,"

"Don't touch her," Judar growled out, "She's mine,"

Alex saw Ithnan approaching and used what magic she could to send a blasting curse at him. He cursed and disappeared allowing the curse to slam into a pillar rendering it into rubble. Aladdin gasped as she slumped a bit feeling light headed, "What was that?"

She focused on the dark Djinn as cracks began to form on it's body and smiled as she felt Kassim's magical aura return to light before it disappeared back into the flow of things. She spoke softly, "A blasting curse."

Aladdin looked at the Djinn with a slight grin, "Alibaba did it. Alibaba!"

Alex watched as the shadows of the black rukh that made up the creature dissipate into white rukh once more. She felt relief run through her though quickly created a burning barrier to keep Ithnan away from her. She grimaced as more of her magic drained away, "Not going to happen."

Thinking quickly, Alex cast her patronus thinking of all the good memories she'd had since entering this world and watched as an enormous lion appeared. It swiped at Ithnan and cut the man's clothes causing him to cry out in pain as he disappeared again. He reappeared standing over Judar clutching his stomach which was bleeding heavily and seemed to be burned. The lion roared silently and stepped in front of Alex as Ithnan growled, "Clever witch."

He disappeared with Judar soon after as Alibaba appeared clutching the body of his friend. Alex's conciousness wavered as she reached up to touch the patronus as Aladdin asked, "What is this, Alex?"

"My patronus," Alex watched it disappear as her fingers brushed against a warm blanket of energy, "Aladdin, make sure my bag is retrieved. I need it,"

"Why-" Aladdin cut himself off as she slumped forward on the ground, "Alex?!"

* * *

When Alex's magic had recovered enough to let her wake up, she found herself in Sindria after being asleep for almost two weeks. Needless to say, Aladdin, Morgiana, and Alibaba were quite happy when she finally woke up. She learned that Sinbad had them all sent to his country to let them recover from what happened as well as protect them from the Kou empire. She was given her bag by Aladdin after being awake for a day which was a relief though she refrained from using her mirror until her magic recovered enough for a privacy ward. Of course, she was bedridden once more as a direct result of using too much magic without giving it much time to recover.

Aladdin grinned at her, "You definitely have to see everything when you're able to get up. Sindria is so cool and everyone is so nice!"

"I'm glad you like it here, Aladdin," Alex to him, "Though I probably won't like it as much as you,"

"That's understandable, you'll always like your home more than any other place," Aladdin paused before saying, "Alex, you don't like Sinbad, do you?"

Alex shook her head, "No, I don't. I could never like someone as manipulative as him," She eyed him, "Aladdin, what exactly did you use on Judar?"

"Solomon's Wisdom," Aladdin answered with an excited expression on his face, "I'll be able to help people like Kassim in the future though I'll need to learn more magic,"

"You'll need to learn more magic anyway if you're going to go on adventures," Alex told him as a knock sounded on the door.

Ja'far entered a few moments later, "Alex, I have a letter from Reim for you."

Alex took the letter, "How did they know to send it to Sindria?"

"We thought it would be wise to send a letter detailing your condition as well as what happened in Balbadd to Lady Scheherazade," Ja'far answered as she broke the wax seal, "Even if you're not a member of the court, she'd be able to inform your family and fiancee about what happened,"

Alex winced thinking of just how everyone would have reacted to it, "Thank you, Ja'far."

Alex read the letter feeling Aladdin and Ja'far watching her though she didn't pay them much mind.

_Dead Alexandra Potter-Black,_

_While I am very unhappy to hear about what has been going on in Balbadd, I am proud to hear that you took it upon yourself to help despite risking life and limb in the process. I have taken the liberty of informing your family and fiancee of the events. To reward your hard-work and sacrifices, a ship will be arriving in Sindria in a month's time and will escort you back to your family in Remano. I wish you well and safe travels._

_Reim's High Priestess,  
Lady Scheherazade._

Well that just made her hope she'd be able to walk by then, Alex wondered who Lady Scheherazade would be sending, but figured she'd find out later. With the way Lady Scheherazade had written, she knew that the magi wouldn't be sending anyone that was a bad actor or many members of the Fanalis corps if only to keep up with the lack of information Sindria had on her. While it would eventually become known just who she was to Reim, it would be when she was out of Sinbad's hands and somewhere safe. She looked up from the letter as Aladdin asked, "What did she say?"

"That she's proud that I helped in Balbadd and has informed everyone back home about what happened," Alex answered with a soft smile, "She's sending an escort to bring me home to my family in Remano,"

Ja'far smiled lightly, "It's nice to hear that you'll be able to finally go home soon, Miss Alex."

"Yeah, but that means we'll only likely have a month left together," Aladdin frowned slightly and Alex reached out to pat his head.

"It'll be okay, Aladdin. We'll just have make our time left a bunch of fun," Alex grinned at him, "So don't look so down, okay?"

"I should go tell Alibaba and Morgiana about this," Aladdin stood up, "They need to know so we can have as much fun as possible together before you leave!"

Alex watched him leave with a soft smile before turning to Ja'far as he said, "Those kids really care about you."

"Yeah," Alex looked at him curiously, "What do you want to say, Ja'far?"

"Sinbad wanted to talk to you when he got back from Kou," Ja'far answered with a frown, "He won't be happy that you're leaving early. He needed to talk to you about Judar and the masked man,"

Alex frowned at him, "And why can't you tell me?"

"Because Sin wished to tell you himself," Ja'far replied earning a scoff.

Alex squashed her curiosity as she retorted, "If it's so important, he shouldn't have ordered you not to tell me," She lifted up the letter when Ja'far went to argue, "I cannot stay in Sindria when Lady Scheherazade herself is calling me home and is giving me a sure way to get there," She ran a hand through her hair, "Ja'far, if the information Sinbad wishes for me to know is truly of importance, he needs to inform Lady Scheherazade about it. As the high priestess of Reim, she has the power to do something while I, who hold no position in Reim's court, have no political power at all."

A yawn tore its way from Alex's throat and she reached up to rub at her eyes. Ja'far shook his head lightly, "I'll leave you to your rest, Alex."

Alex nodded as she placed the letter to the side and shifted into a comfortable position.

* * *

Alex looked at the blue haired Magician, Yamraiha, walked into her room, "Hello, Miss Alexandra. My name is Yamuraiha. I'm one of the Eight Generals of Sindria."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Yamraiha," Alex replied feeling the powerful magic radiating off of the blue haired woman.

Yamraiha wasn't a magi, but she was definitely more powerful than most of the magicians that Alex had met. Yamraiha offered her a warm smile, "Please just call me Yamuraiha."

"Only if you call me Alex," Alex retorted making Yamraiha giggle lightly and nod, "If you don't mind me asking, what brings you to my room?"

"Right, I'm in charge of the magicians in Sindria and I know quite a lot about magic," Yamraiha explained as she walked over, "If you'd allow me to, I would like to see if I can find a way to ease your recovery,"

Alex hesitated both because no one had managed to find a way to do so before and because Yamraiha wasn't exactly an ally at the moment. She took a deep breath and nodded, "I suppose it can't hurt, but others have tried before. They never found anything to ease my recovery save for lots of rest, food, and water."

"It doesn't mean there isn't a way," Yamraiha reached the bed and raised her staff, "Now, relax. I'm going to scan you with my magic,"

Alex tensed a bit when Yamraiha began summoning water, but forced herself to relax when no dark intention was reveled. In fact, Yamraiha genuinely wanted to help her and was insanely curious about her magic. She watched as the gathered water began to float over her body prompting her to ask, "What exactly is it going to do?"

"The water will reflect back to me any imbalances in your body via the water that's within your body," Yamraiha explained with a light smile, "I have to say that I've never seen anything like your magic before,"

"I'd be surprised if you had," Alex watched as portions of the water turned dark though it wasn't much and seemed to be slowly disappearing, "What do those dark patches mean?"

Yamraiha frowned as she looked closely at the dark patches, "Somehow small portions of the black rukh attached themselves to you. The reason its taking you magic so long to recover is due to it fighting off the black rukh and keeping it from influencing you."

Well that was definitely something to report home, Alex wondered how exactly the black rukh had attached itself to her. Could it be due to her magic? But if so, why would it only be black rukh that attached itself to her? Could it be that both types had and only the white rukh was able to influence her? She needed to tell Lady Scheherazade and see what the magi knew. If nothing else, Yunan would likely have an answer to this question. She pushed those questions back as she asked, "So what do we do?"

"I'm not exactly sure since I've never encountered something like this before," Yamraiha pulled her magic back and the water dispersed, "I need to head to my lab. I'll see if I can find something we can try,"

"You don't have to," Alex halfheartedly protested no wanting to owe Sinbad much more than she already did, "You at least found the problem which is more than most could say,"

"I want to," Yamraiha smiled at Alex, "Besides this is probably just part of the problem, I wouldn't be a good magician if I didn't try to help you when I might be able to,"

* * *

Alex shifted a bit as Morgiana carried her to the area where they were going to eat lunch, "Are you sure you're okay with carrying me, Mor?"

"I'm sure," Morgiana frowned slightly, "Am I making you uncomfortable?"

"It's mostly due to height differences," Alex was at a reasonable 5'5 while Morgiana was only 4'9, "I know that the Fanalis are strong enough to do something as simple as carry people, but height differences make things a bit awkward,"

Morgiana shrugged a bit, "I don't mind since you're not heavy."

Considering the Fanalis had caught Sinbad and dragged him through Balbadd to where he could get his metal vessels' back according to what she'd been told since waking up, Alex knew that Morgiana was telling the truth. She was relieved when they arrived at the rather nice patio and Morgiana set her down in a chair, "Alex, I'm glad to see you're joining us for lunch."

"I am-" Alex cut herself off and stared at Alibaba who was beginning to look a bit chubby.

Alibaba blinked at her, "Something wrong?"

"Why do you look chubby?" Alex asked unable to stop herself from reaching out to poke his slightly puffed up cheek.

"I'm not chubby," Alibaba told her, "I'm just regaining the weight I lost during the whole Fog troupe incident,"

Alex went to retort when Morgiana whispered in her ear, "He's a bit depressed and food makes him feel better. It's hard to keep from giving him food when he gets depressed."

Shaking her head lightly, Alex decided to drop the subject. Everyone had coping mechanisms and eating too much wasn't the worst kind of thing especially since the weight could be gotten rid of. She looked around them with a small smile, "Sinbad has a really nice looking country here."

"Yeah!" Aladdin popped up and hugged Alex pressing his face to her chest, "I'm glad you're here, Alex,"

"I am too," Alex pulled him away from her chest, "Aladdin, what did I say about greeting me like that?"

"Not too, but I can't help it," Aladdin grinned at her with a blush coating his cheeks, "Your chest is so warm and soft. Not to mention, you're really pretty too,"

Alex shook her head as she pushed him to sit down in the chair next to her, "Still, you'll probably get your head bashed in if you keep greeting women like that."

Aladdin shrugged and began eating. Alex followed his example at a slower pace while noticing that he too had gained weight. Was he depressed over Ugo? She wouldn't be surprised since the Djinn had been with him for as long as he could remember. While she wanted to ask, she didn't want to ruin the light and happy atmosphere. She would ask at a later time since depression wasn't something that suited the cheerful boy. She pushed back her thoughts as Alibaba asked, "So you're leaving for Reim soon?"

"Once the ship arrives and its had time to restock its supplies which should only take a day at most," Alex answered after swallowing the bite of fish she'd been chewing, "I think I have two weeks maybe three before then,"

"Are you happy that you'll get to see your family again?" Aladdin asked her after swallowing the huge bite of watermelon he was eating.

"Yeah, it'll be a relief to see everyone especially my fiancee," Alex smiled softly as she thought about her return home, "I miss him so much,"

"When will you get married if he still feels the same when you get back?" Alibaba asked her.

Alex shrugged lightly, "I'm not exactly sure since we're doing things the way their done in Reim and I haven't really studied much about it since arriving. At most, I'd say in six months if not a bit less."

Morgiana spoke up, "Alex, is your fiancee a human or a Fanalis?"

"Huh? What do you mean by that, Mor?" Aladdin swallowed the last bit of his watermelon and grabbed another.

"Alex knows a lot about us, but isn't a slave trader," Morgiana explained her thoughts.

Alex smiled lightly and nodded, "He's a Fanalis, Mor."

"So that's why you think Mor would have a place in Reim!" Alibaba exclaimed slamming a fist into his palm.

"What's he like?" Aladdin asked her.

"He's warm," Alex said earning a few confused looks, "It has to do with his aura. He's always smiling unless somethings bothering him, something serious is going on, or something bad is going to happen. He's kind to everyone around him when he has the chance and loves playing with kids no matter their race. He's a physically affectionate person when he likes you and considers you a friend," She smiled softly thinking about Muu, "He's very passionate person and cares greatly about every Fanalis no matter their origins. If given the chance, he would bring them all to Reim where they could be free," She let out a soft laugh, "It's really hard to say no to him. At least, it is for me. He's very protective and will do his best to keep those he cares for safe. When he's determined to do something, you'll have an intense fight on your hands if you're planning to change his mind,"

Aladdin burst out, "You really love him. It shows in your voice."

"That I do, I have no idea what I'd do without him," Alex grabbed some kind of bird dish, "He's one of my precious people who I'll go to hell and back for,"

* * *

Alex finally managed to recover enough magic to walk around so long as she had something to steady herself with. She was happy with the discovery especially since it meant she would be able to cast a simple privacy ward and finally mirror call home. She waited until two hours after she'd retired for the night and mirror called Lady Scheherazade. The magi answered her call immediately, "Alex."

"Mom," Alex felt so relieved to hear the magi's voice, "I-"

Alex choked up from the amount of things she wanted to say. Lady Scheherazade smiled softly at her, "Take your time, Alex. I'm so glad to see that you've recovered enough to mirror call me."

"There's so much I've got to tell you both about Balbadd and about what I found out while here in Sindria," Alex took a deep breath, "I'm so sorry for worrying you and causing so much trouble-"

"It's fine, Daughter," Lady Scheherazade cut her off, "So long as you're alive and coming home, I will be happy,"

Alex sniffed a bit and reached up to rub at her stinging eyes. She swallowed heavily, "I tried my best to follow your orders, but then that other Magi appeared causing things to spiral out of control."

"What exactly happened in Balbadd?" Lady Scheherazade asked and Alex told her everything she could.

Alex calmed down by the time she finished, "And I woke up in Sindria after apparently being unconscious for almost two weeks."

"And Sinbad is in Kou?" Lady Scheherazade asked.

Alex nodded as she shifted to get comfortable on the bed, "Yes since the Seven Seas Alliance is helping Balbadd become a republic. I'm not sure how well it'll work, but I am hoping that Alibaba's dream becomes realized."

"It isn't the first time that a country has become a republic, but I have a hard time believe that Kou will allow it to leave its control," Lady Scheherazade sighed deeply and shook her head, "Only time will tell what will happen. That masked man, Ithnan, you mentioned that he felt off, but how?"

Alex thought back to Ithnan's magical aura and what she'd sensed, "It's like he was there, but not. He also felt kind of like Aladdin only without the magi part. I think he might have come from the same place Aladdin did though I can't be too sure since I have no idea where they would've come from," A bit of frustration ran through her, "He was filled with darkness though same with Judar. He feels older though almost like Yunan only a bit diffrent. He knew I was a witch, but I don't know how he would've."

"Perhaps he's come across your kind in the past," Lady Scheherazade suggested earning a shrug, "However, this proves to be troubling. Sinbad knows something?"

"Yes, but he refuses to allow anyone to speak of it to me other than himself," Alex hated how much like Dumbledore the man was, "I told Ja'far that he should contact you about it since I don't have the power to really make a difference right now,"

Lady Scheherazade sighed, "It would seem we'll have to take the wait and see approach."

"Mother," Alex began slowly, "One of Sinbad's generals, the magician Yamraiha, came to me a little while ago and discovered what is causing my recovery to be so slow," Lady Scheherazade perked up, "It would seem that small portions of the black rukh attached themselves to me and my magic is actively fighting it off,"

"I see," Lady Scheherazade had a light smile on her face, "This answers one of my questions," She looked at the magi in confusion, "White rukh sticks to you, Alex. In small quantities much like with the black rukh, it just isn't being attacked by your magic. I have theories about why this is, but I cannot confirm them at this moment. When you return, we will work on figuring this out,"

While she was a bit impatient to understand what was going on, Alex knew that there wasn't much they could do what with the distance between them. Instead, she asked a question that had been bugging her since Ja'far gave her that letter, "Who are you sending to accompany me back home?"

"Yaqut and Razol," Lady Scheherazade answered with a light smile, "Along with a few others, I will be keeping it a secret for now. You will not find out just who all will be there until after you've safely left Sindria behind,"

Alex pouted at her, "That's mean."

"That's what you get for causing us to worry so much," Lady Scheherazade retorted making Alex internally wince though she admitted it was a small price to pay, "I will say that I'm not sending the entire Fanalis corps to escort you home. After all, you do have to have some family left to greet you,"

Lady Scheherazade's eyes glowed with mischief causing Alex to laugh before yawning, "I should get some sleep. Will Muu be able to talk tomorrow?"

"He's doing some work away from the capital at the moment," Lady Scheherazade answered making Alex groan softly, "I'm sorry, Alex,"

"It's fine. I should just be happy that I'll be seeing everyone soon enough," Alex shook her head softly, "Night, Mom,"

"Goodnight, Daughter," Lady Scheherazade replied and Alex cut the connection.

Alex put the mirror into her bag before cancelling the privacy ward and going to sleep.

* * *

Sindria was a fun and lively place boasting a nice mix of cultures though not the extent of Reim where you could find just about every kind of culture imaginable there thanks to the many traders there. Alex supposed that this would be a nice place to live though it wasn't anywhere close to her home. After all, there was a rather large amount of Fanalis missing alongside a specific magi. Aladdin, Morgiana, and Alibaba took her around the island where they could with Masrur often accompanying them. She ended up buying clothes for herself and souvenirs for everyone back home just as she had every time she found something that she'd thought someone would like. By now, she'd amassed a rather large amount of stuff that would have been impossible for her to carry without magic.

The day her ship home arrived was livelier than usual as the palace got a goodbye part ready for Alex. The ship arrived in the early hours of the morning and Alex was still asleep meaning she couldn't welcome everyone. She woke up in time to greet the small party that had been chosen to deal with Sindria until it was time to leave the island. She made her way towards the entrance hall and found Razol standing there, "Where is Alexandra Potter-Black?"

"Right here," Alex called out.

Razol's eyes were distant as she bowed lightly, "I am Razol. I will be one of those seeing you home to Reim safely," She gestured to Yaqut, "This is my partner, Yaqut. The others are on the ship ensuring that everything is ready for the return trip."

Yaqut nodded beside her, "We will see you home safely as Lady Scheherazade has ordered."

The stiff and not quite friendly greetings that were exchanged shook Alex to the core. She hated it with every fiber of her being as this wasn't how her family acted. Aladdin looked at her in concern and asked, "Is everything okay, Alex?"

"I'm fine. Just tired, Aladdin," Alex offered him a strained smile, "I didn't sleep well last night,"

"Oh," Aladdin nodded before looking down.

Alex looked at him in concern, "Is something wrong, Aladdin?"

"You're leaving tomorrow," Aladdin answered in a soft voice, "It's hard to believe we'll be separated so soon,"

"That doesn't mean we won't see each other again, Aladdin," Alex hugged him tightly, "I don't know when it'll happen, but we'll see each other again,"

Aladdin hugged her tightly and she laid her head on his knowing that something deeper than her leaving was troubling him. Aladdin spoke softly, "Alex, I..."

"Some part of you thinks I'm going to disappear, doesn't it?" Alex asked and Aladdin nodded against her chest, "Aladdin, I promise that I'm not just going to disappear. I'll write letter to you and maybe when my magic has recovered enough, I'll find a way for us to communicate over long distances," She had been wanting to create another set of communication mirrors since that first night at Yunan's, "You miss him, don't you?"

Aladdin nodded again, "I know Ugo is still out there, but knowing that I probably won't see him again until it's time for me to join the flow hurts."

"I know the feeling, Aladdin," Alex sighed softly, "Sirius Black, my godfather, died. He was the only parental figure I had until I came here and I lost him when I was fifteen,"

"What did you do to make it stop hurting?" Aladdin asked her.

Alex shook her head, "It never stopped hurting, Aladdin. In time, the hurt will become bearable, but it will never truly vanish because you'll always miss the people you love when they're gone. You learn ways to make it easier to bear."

"What do you do?" Aladdin asked as he pulled away a bit to look at her.

Alex placed a hand over her heart, "I remember that he'll always be with me in my heart and that he wouldn't want me to wallow in my grief. He'd want me to live a full life and be happy," She smiled at Aladdin, "Ugo wants you to be happy, Aladdin. He wants you to live a full life before you join the flow."

Aladdin pressed a hand over his heart, "You think he's with me too, Alex?"

Alex nodded lightly, "We carry pieces of the people we love with us in our hearts, Aladdin. Even if they're not dead and gone, they're with us."

"Thank you, Alex," Aladdin smiled brightly at her, "I feel better now,"

"Good," Alex patted his head, "I'll do my best to make sure we can communicate somehow other than letters. Promise me you'll keep an eye on Alibaba and Mor, okay? While I think Mor will be fine, I think it'll take a bit longer for Alibaba,"

"I will," Aladdin grinned brightly, "We should go make sure you packed everything,"

* * *

Yamraiha found Alex the next morning as the witch was leaving her guest room, "Alex, can I speak with you for a few moments?"

Alex looked at Razol and Yaqut in askance. Razol nodded, "You may have a few minutes."

"So what's up?" Alex asked Yamraiha.

"I wanted to apologizing for not solving your problem," Yamraiha apologized to her, "Without any real understanding of how your magic works, I really couldn't do much of anything,"

"It's fine," Alex offered the blue haired magician a warm smile, "I wasn't expecting anything. I'm just glad that you managed to find out why it's taking so long for me to recover. If we had more time, you might've managed it,"

Yamraiha shook her head, "I still wish that I could help you more."

"Thank you for what you've done, it probably will help the magician back in Reim find a solution if there is one," Alex replied with a kind smile.

Razol cleared her throat, "Miss Alexandra, we should be leaving."

"Right," Alex nodded to the female Fanalis before looking back at Yamraiha, "It was nice meeting you, Yamraiha,"

"You as well, Alex," Yamraiha replied before taking her leave.

Alex, Razol, and Yaqut made their way out of the palace towards the docks where their ship waited. As it was early morning, Aladdin and Alibaba weren't there to say goodbye which would've hurt more if it weren't for the fact they'd said their goodbyes last night. Morgiana accepted the hug Alex gave her, "Be safe, please."

"Of course, you watch over those two boys. They'll probably end up getting into a lot of trouble once their depression wears off," Alex replied as they both pulled back, "Mor, if you're ever in Reim, you should come to Remano and see me,"

"I will," Morgiana promised looking down a bit, "Goodbye, Alex,"

"See you around, Mor," Alex patted her shoulder, "Remember that we'll see each other again someday, it probably won't be when we expect to either,"

Morgiana nodded and moved to stand by Masrur. Ja'far walked over, "Alex, I wish you safe travels."

"Thank you," Alex told him, "Please tell King Sinbad that I am thankful for his hospitality and did enjoy my time in his kingdom. I hope that he'll consider speaking to Lady Scheherazade on that matter we spoke of,"

"Of course," Ja'far inclined his head.

"Let's go," Razol said from behind her.

Alex waved to Masrur and walked up the gangplank. The ship soon took off and they were on their way home. She turned to say something to Razol when a shout echoed from above causing everyone to look up. Aladdin waved at Alex from his turban, "Bye Alex!"

"Bye Aladdin!" Alex shouted up at him.

Aladdin landed on the docks and they soon traveled through the tunnel leaving Sindria behind. Alex stopped waving at everyone when they entered the tunnel and turned to Razol, "So how long until I get to see everyone who came to get me?"

"Once we're a few miles away from Sindria," Razol answered with a warm smile, "Are you going to miss them?"

"Just Aladdin and Mor, I might miss Alibaba a bit, but not as much as them since I've traveled with those two longer," Alex hugged Razol tightly, "Never ever act that distant towards me again please, it was disconcerting,"

"I won't," Razol promised as she hugged Alex back, "You do realize we're never letting you leave Reim again without a full escort, right?"

"I figured," Alex laughed as she let Razol's familiar aura roll over her.

Razol released her and Yaqut took the female Fanalis' place. He hugged her even tighter than Razol, "We were really worried when there wasn't any contact. It scared the hell out of Captain."

"I know it did and I'll have a lot of groveling to do when we get home," Alex replied with a sigh, "I probably should've stayed away from the palace, but I needed to be there if only to make sure Alibaba made it out of there alive for Aladdin,"

"You really care about that kid, don't you?" Razol asked as Yaqut let the witch go.

Alex nodded as they passed through the tunnel and headed out into the open sea, "With all the traveling we did together, I see him as a little brother. It's really hard not to end up caring about the kid either because he's just too cute and like-able even with his perverted tendencies."

"Perverted tendencies?" Yaqut asked her with a raised eyebrow, "Like what?"

"He likes greeting every woman he meets by shoving his face into their breasts," Alex answered in a dry tone causing the two Fanalis to choke, "I tried to curb it while we traveled together, but it didn't work,"

Razol burst out laughing, "That kid got to touch your boobs before Captain did!"

"Actually, Muu has technically touched my boobs just through my shirt," Alex corrected her, "Aladdin only touched me through a really thick shirt and with his head," She shook her head as Razol only continued to laugh, "Nothing I say will stop you from laughing, will it?"

Razol shook her head. Yaqut patted her shoulder, "Let's just hope Captain doesn't try to kill the kid."

"Muu isn't that violent for the most part though and I doubt he'd try to kill someone I call family when Aladdin isn't really old enough to truly appreciate anything," Alex retorted with an eye-roll, "If he did, I wouldn't let him touch me,"

"Then it's a good thing that I don't plan on killing the kid," Muu's voice sounded from behind her.

Alex spun around to find Muu standing there with Lo'lo, Myron, and a few others. She stared at him with wide eyes and her voice a faint whisper, "Muu?" She stepped towards him feeling a bit light headed, "But I thought you were on doing some job for Mother away from the capital."

Muu smiled brightly as he held open his arms, "Technically, I am on a job away from the capital seeing as I'm here to escort you home."

Alex slammed into Muu as he spoke earning a small grunt from the Fanalis when she hit his chest. Thankfully, he wasn't wearing any armor or that would've hurt her. Muu held her tightly to him as she burrowed her face into his chest. She felt the tension in her body ease as his aura practically engulfed hers. Tears slipped from her eyes as she whispered, "I miss you so much."

"I know. I've miss you too," Muu's arms tightened, "But we're going home now and I'm never letting you leave me for so long again,"

"Even if Mom ordered it and I had the others with me?" Alex teased him as she looked up at him.

"Even then," Muu leaned down as one his arms loosened their hold to allow him to cup her cheek, "Not anytime soon,"

Alex met him in the middle as she used her hold on his neck to pull herself up. Soft lightly chapped lips met her own, she was filled to the brim with warmth as Muu conveyed all his feelings into the kiss as she did the same. The want and need they'd both felt when she'd left Reim with Yunan returned with a vengeance. How much they'd missed and worried for one another, it was conveyed as they pressed even closer. Everything just fell away in that short moment as the love they both felt burned brighter than anything else the kiss could have possibly conveyed. It was clear that they both felt the same as when Alex left Reim. Eventually, they pulled apart for air and Muu stroked her scarred cheek.

* * *

After everyone had given their greetings and pretty much embedded the fact that Alex was never going to be allowed to travel alone again into her memory, Alex was taken to what would be her room on the ship until they docked in Reim. She set her bag on the bed that was about the same size as the one she'd used in Sindria, "This room is mine?"

"Ours," Muu corrected as he shut the door behind them, "I didn't intend to allow you to sleep out of my arms so soon after getting you back and it'd be difficult to sleep in a hammock together since none of them are built to hold two people," He took off Barbatos' scabbard and set it down beside the bed before wrapping his arms around her waist, "Will this be a problem?"

"No," Alex shook her head she leaned back against him, "I've missed sleeping with you. Back during the first few weeks with Yunan, I couldn't sleep very well even when I was totally exhausted," She turned in his arms and wrapped her own around his neck, "You spoiled me,"

Muu let out a laugh and leaned down to press a kiss to her nose, "You spoiled me too. I didn't sleep in my own quarters for over two months because I had trouble falling asleep without being able to smell your scent."

"Must've driven everyone crazy," Alex grinned brightly at him.

"I think Lo'lo was about to throttle me when I finally started sleeping in my quarters again," Muu pressed a kiss to the scar on her cheek before doing the same to the other cheek, "I even ended up losing a fight to one of the new Fanalis,"

"Seriously?" Alex stared at him in shock.

Muu nodded with pink tinted cheeks, "I thought I'd heard your voice. It was embarrassing. The kid wouldn't believe I was the leader of the Fanalis corps for months."

Alex giggled at that and Muu mock pouted at her, "Sorry, but you have to admit that's kind of funny. Who did he think was the leader?"

"Lo'lo," Muu answered and Alex burst out laughing.

The door opened Lo'lo walked inside with a growl as he asked, "What's so funny about me being considered the leader?"

"Lo'lo, I love you, but you're not leadership material. You'd probably end up killing your subordinates if they pulled half the shit you guys do on a daily basis," Alex told him earning an eye-roll.

"We're not that bad!" Razol shouted as she walked followed Lo'lo.

Alex pinned her with a look, "Says the one that destroyed one of the bathhouses."

"It's not my fault some bastard decided to be a rude asshole and a pervert," Razol pouted at Alex, "You would've done it too,"

"I would've hexed him with some of my more embarrassing spells," Alex corrected her, "I leave any of the really damage dealing stuff for actual fights,"

* * *

Once night fell and Alex grew tired, she retired for the night despite wanting to stay with her family for a little bit longer after so long apart. Muu joined her not long after she got ready for bed and took the mirror from her hands before she could call Lady Scheherazade to report that they were finally on their way home. Muu set it down on the desk set up in their quarters, "You can call her tomorrow."

"But she needs to know we're on our way home," Alex protested as she began standing up from the chair she'd been sitting in while brushing her hair out, "It'll only take a few moments,"

Muu shook his head, "It can wait until tomorrow," He smirked a bit as he reached out to her, "I've waited all day to have you alone to myself without anyone bothering us. Unless there is an emergency they can't handle, they'll leave us be."

The part of Alex that protested a break in her schedule was promptly silence by those words. She hadn't been alone with him since the night before she left with Yunan. She stood up fully and wrapped her arms around his waist as she said, "When you put it like that, I can't really argue."

"Good," Muu lowered his head as she pushed herself up to meet him in the middle.

Alex moved her arms to his neck and slid her fingers into his hair as his tongue dragged against the seam of her lips. She opened her mouth and tasted him for the first time in over a year. The familiar press of his lips against her and the taste of him on her tongue sent sparks of heat through her body. A soft sound half a moan and half a sigh left her as she struggled to get closer to him. A groaning growl left Muu the moment his tongue slipped into her mouth and he pressed her tighter against him. Eventually, Muu grew frustrated by their height difference and picked her up making her break the kiss with a small yelp. Muu chuckled at the sound and she swatted his shoulder as he carried her to the bed, "I'm not used to being picked up."

"Well you'll have to get used to it again," Muu set her on the bed before moving to take off his shirt, "I don't plan on stopping,"

Alex's mouth went a little dry when she saw Muu's chest. If there was one thing you could appreciate about the Fanalis, it was the fact they were built for chasing and taking down prey. She swallowed a little as her eyes caught sight of a scar that hadn't been there the last time she'd seen him. Reaching out, she touch the warm flesh of his side just above his kidneys making the muscles move a bit, "Where did you get that?"

"A fight by the northern border on a campaign," Muu dropped his shirt to the side, "A few months ago,"

"I remember Mom mentioning that there had been some injuries, but she didn't tell me that you'd been among those injured," Alex looked over the somewhat ragged looking scar, "What did it?"

"An arrow. A marksmen managed to get in a lucky hit while I was keeping one of our newer members from getting herself killed," Muu answered as he moved closer causing her hand to slid a bit towards his back, "I was fine though,"

"And the girl you protect?" Alex asked as Muu dropped to his knees before her and wrapped his arms around her waist to press his face into her stomach, "Was she alright?"

"A few scratches, but nothing bad. She's really improved since then," The warmth radiating off of Muu's body seeped through the thin material of her nightgown, "She was really regretful for getting into that situation and threw herself into her training to keep it from happening again,"

"You asked Mom to not tell me you were injured, didn't you?" Alex began carding her fingers through Muu's hair relishing in the way it shifted through her fingers.

Muu nodded and raised his head to look at her with a sheepish expression, "I didn't want you to worry."

"Considering everything that happened in Balbadd, I can't really be mad," Alex placed a hand under his chin and used it to pull him upwards, "I want to meet the girl though,"

"You will. I think all the new comers are eager to meet you if only to find out just why the hell we talk so much about you," Muu grinned a bit as he stood up and pushed her to shift back on the bed.

Alex moved to settle back against the pillows as Muu removed his shoes and joined her on the bed, "You guys really talked about me that much?"

"At least once a day if not more," Muu laid down and pulled her to curl up against him, "If it wasn't me, it was Myron, Lo'lo, or one of the others,"

Alex shifted to wrap an arm around him and lay her head on his chest, "They must be sick of hearing about me by now. Do they know about our engagement?"

"Either I made it known or someone else did," Muu tightened his grip on her, "Myron about killed a few of the new girls when they tried to flirt with me after finding out you weren't a Fanalis,"

"Remind me to get her a present when we get home," Alex was definitely going to thank Myron for that.

Muu snorted softly, "Please don't encourage her."

"I have to when she's making sure people know that you're mine regardless of my race," Alex looked up at him, "Wouldn't you do the same if she did it to any guys attempting to go after me despite knowing I'm yours?"

Muu chuckled a bit, "I suppose you're right."

Alex pushed herself up to kiss him softly, "I love you, Muu."

"I love you too, Alex," Muu kissed her back.

* * *

"So your magic is still recovering?" Myron asked a few days into their trip back home.

Alex was sitting at the small table set up next to Myron drinking tea while the other Fanalis trained. Putting down her cup of tea, she said, "Yes though it's nearly back to normal levels meaning I won't have to be careful about using magic anymore," She smiled lightly as Yaqut ended up being pinned by Lo'lo, "It's a little frustrating having to wait so long to be able to use it freely again."

"Speaking of magical things, have you figured out how to transform into that animal form of yours?" Razol asked as she walked over to get some water.

Alex shook her head, "No, I haven't had much time to think about it since Yunan dropped me into the desert."

"You're lucky Aladdin found you or that you two encountered that cart," Muu commented as he walked up behind Alex's chair and wrapped his arms around her neck.

"I still have to wonder what the magi in Balbadd wanted with you or who he worked for alongside that masked man," Myron frowned as she said that.

Alex shrugged as she reached up to lay a hand on Muu's arms, "I don't know and I have a feeling that it's better this way."

"Did Lady Scheherazade say anything about it?" Muu asked as he shifted to grab some water.

Alex shook her head, "Only that it seems like bad news, I do have to wonder something though," She looked down at her hand as she thought about her patronus and the fact it had done physical damage, "My patronus. It was actually a physical thing rather than just an energy construct no capable of doing any damage. It actually burned that masked man, Ithnan."

"Perhaps it has to do with how your magic has changed since you went through your inheritance," Myron offered as an explanation.

"That could be it," Alex smiled lightly, "Though I do have to say, I prefer how it looks now to back then,"

"What do you mean?" Razol asked.

"It's a really big lion now while before it was a stag like my dad's animal form," Alex explained earning a few satisfied grins.

A bark of laughter left Lo'lo, "Guess you're more of a lion now, Tiny."

"I am not tiny!" Alex growled at him.

"You're a short little shit, Tiny," Lo'lo grinned down at her.

* * *

Alex was more than a little glad when they finally landed in Reim and was about ready to run all the way home due to how excited she was. She was practically bouncing around while waiting for them to finish things at the port and leave. Myron and Razol chose to distract her by going to get some snacks with Yaqut following them. They ended up taking a carriage back to Remano and Alex ended up sitting on Muu's lap because the carriage wasn't exactly built with Fanalis in mind. Even with a few of them opting out of riding in the carriage, it was still a bit cramped and much easier for her to sit on Muu's lap than sit beside him. Thankfully, Muu wasn't wearing his armor or the ride would have been uncomfortable for her mostly due to the fact the road they traveled was rather bumpy in some places. She didn't mind sitting in his lap both because she could enjoy being close to him and because of his reactions to her being his his lap during the trip home. The bumpy parts of the road led to her constantly shifting and bouncing on his lap even when he tried to hold her still.

The slightly strained groans, hisses, and grunts were very enjoyable to hear not to mention the fact a certain part of his anatomy was almost constantly in contact with Alex's ass. It was almost disappointing when they had to stop a few hours from home due to night falling. She hopped off of Muu's lap and left the carriage which sat in front of the inn they'd be staying at for the night. Razol nudged Alex as they followed Myron into the inn, "Have fun in Captain's lap, Alex?"

Alex's cheeks heated up a bit as she said, "I have no idea what you mean."

"Sure you don't," Razol snickered at her, "I can't blame you though. It must've been a fun ride,"

Alex shoved the female Fanalis in reply before darting after Myron. They got everything settled quickly thanks to the fact that they'd be the only travelers staying at the inn tonight. While the inn keeper was a bit wary of allowing the Fanalis to stay, the owner was someone that had dealt with the Fanalis corps before, so didn't have much of a problem with it so long as Muu kept everyone in check. Alex headed upstairs to the room she'd be sharing with Muu and dropped her bag onto the small desk settled there. She dug inside of it for her communication mirror and called Lady Scheherazade. The magi answered rather quickly, "Daughter, have you all safely arrived in Reim?"

"Yes, Mother," Alex smiled at the magi, "We should be home by midday tomorrow if not a bit later,"

"That's good to hear, I cannot wait to speak with you in person about everything," Lady Scheherazade replied with a soft smile, "And your travels today? Did anything happen?"

"Other than the carriage being a bit too small for Fanalis, we didn't have any really troubles," Alex looked up as Muu walked into the room, "Do you want to talk with Muu?"

"Not at the moment, I need to meet with the Emperor," Lady Scheherazade grimaced a bit and Alex offered her a sympathetic smile, "I will see you both tomorrow,"

"Have a nice night regardless of your company, Mother," Alex replied earning a small laugh.

"You as well," Lady Scheherazade replied, "And you too, Muu,"

With that, the connection was cut and Alex placed the mirror back into her bag. She turned to Muu with a light smile, "I can't wait to get home tomorrow."

"I can," Muu unbuckled his sword belt after shutting the door and set it down against the wall beside the bed, "I have little doubt that my corps wreaked havoc at some point while we were gone,"

Alex let out a small laugh just imagining some of the damage that they could've done. They could act like a bunch of children left alone in a room filled with paint sometimes. Muu pulled her to him and she felt his straining erection through the fabric of his tunic. Flushing a bit, she asked, "Do you want me to sit next to you tomorrow since you'll be wearing your armor?"

"No, the roads will be far less rough once we get within an hour of Remano," Muu leaned down to press a kiss to her lips.

The kiss had likely been meant to be brief given that they should be going downstairs to get dinner and make sure the others don't cause too much trouble. It ended up turning heated when Alex chased after his mouth when he went to pull away earning a rumbling growl from the Fanalis as he pressed her against the wall of their room. He hadn't been the only one affected by the long carriage ride. Each sound he'd made and each time she'd felt the cock beneath her ass twitch when she moved for whatever reason had left her more than a little hot beneath the collar. She was just lucky that the heat within the cart had made everyone sweat enough to keep them from smelling just how affected she was. Despite what most would think, she and Muu hadn't done more than some heavy petting while on the ship mostly because there was always a chance pirates would attack.

Muu finally had enough of having to bend down to kiss her and picked her up. Alex wrapped her legs around his waist after hiking up her skirt while inwardly cursing at the fact she'd chosen to wear a dress today. Muu broke the kiss as her back met the mattress of the bed they were using tonight, "Alex, we should stop."

"Probably," Alex tugged at the edge of his tunic and began pulling it up, "Do you want to?"

"No," Muu pulled his tunic and dropped it onto the ground.

Alex quickly shed her dress as Muu did the same with his pants. Before she could get rid of her undergarments, Muu's mouth was hot on hers as he practically crushed her against the bed. A knee slid between her legs and she shifted them open to let him slid between them. A moan left her when his erection pressed against her clothed center and she heard him groan a bit feeling the wetness that had seeped through the thin fabric. She reached down between them and wrapped her hand around his erection causing Muu to break the kiss with a curse. She squeezed lightly, "This is because of me, right?"

"Yes," Muu practically growled at her through clenched teeth.

Alex knew it was cheating, but didn't quite care right now as she used magic to help her reverse their positions when she let go of his cock. She enjoyed the wide-eyed expression on his face, but didn't bask in the fact she'd caused it for the moment. She took his cock in both her hands and squeezed lightly hearing him groan. She spoke as she stroked him, "You've had this practically all day. Do you want to know something, Muu? You weren't the only one hot and bothered all day. The sounds you made and the way your cock twitched beneath my ass made it almost impossible to actually think."

"Fuck," Muu hissed as she tightened her hold and slid her thumb across the precum covered tip of his cock.

"With that in mind, do you really think I'd want to stop?" Alex shifted forward to run her tongue across one of his nipple hearing Muu curse loudly.

Muu finally moved for the first time outside of tossing his head a bit since she'd switched their position. He tangled the fingers of one hand through her hair and used it to tug her head up to kiss him while the other pushed her hands off of his cock. He broke the kiss to say, "Then don't just talk, we don't have time for it right now."

Alex took off her undergarment before straddling him again and shifted until she was settled just above his cock. Muu helped her line up and pressed the tip of his cock to her entrance. She groaned as the thick head of his cock began to enter her. It was more than his fingers and she shifted her hips a bit in hoping to help lessen the slight burning pain caused by the fact they hadn't done much to prepare her. It's enough to make her not slam herself down on him. Slowly, he slid into her and she breathed out, "Fuck."

"Alex," Muu groaned as her walls clenched around him when her name left his lips, "Do you want to stop?"

"No," Alex wanted to feel him inside of her for the first time since they'd gotten together, "Just give me a moment,"

Alex finally took all of him inside her and she couldn't ever remember feeling so full. A groan left Muu and his fingers tightened from where they were settled on her hips. She knew that she'd have bruises in the morning based on how hard his fingers were digging into her hips, but didn't really care at the moment. She shifted a bit earning a curse from Muu and a soft sound from her. It was more uncomfortable than actually painful, but it was bearable especially when she knew what was to come. Slowly, she raised herself up a bit with Muu aiding her before slowly lowering herself. As she did it again and again just as slowly, the uncomfortable feeling disappeared as sparks of pleasure slowly filled her.

Alex slowly began to speed up hearing Muu let out a small grunt and felt his body tremble a bit. She leaned froward as much as she could while still keeping him inside her and Muu quickly raised his head to kiss her. Pleasure sang through her body as Muu's hips jerked upward and a gasp left her, she shook her head wildly when Muu apologized, "Sorry, did I hurt you?"

"No! Do that again, please!" Alex's voice was breathless and almost frantic.

Muu did as she asked and growled as she clenched tighter around him in response. A new rhythm developed as they both chased after the pleasure that was starting to overcome them. Muu's hips snapped upwards as she began lowering herself and he used his hold on her hips to help her practically slam down on him. Soon though, she was finding it difficult to raise herself up as her legs and thighs trembled with the effort due to the nearly exhausting pleasure running through her. Muu's voice was husky as he asked, "Alex? Need help?"

"Please!" Alex ground against him, "Please, Muu,"

Muu slid out of Alex and she almost screamed at him before finding herself on her back with him sliding his cock back into her. Muu set a harsh pace the moment he sank back into her depths and she latched onto his shoulders. He pulled her legs up to curl around his hips as he practically pounded into her. She pulled Muu into a kiss feeling the coil in her abdomen tightened with each thrust of his hips. She felt his hips tremble as his thrusts faltered and cried out a bit when his hand slid between them to press against her clit. He growled at her, "Come for me, Alex."

A harsh cry left Alex's lips as the coil in her abdomen broke and everything seemed to go away as pleasure practically deafened her to everything other than the man with her. As she came down, Muu released inside of her with a growl. Muu's head pressed into the pillow beside her head and his body shook with the effort it took for the Fanalis to not crush her with his body weight. He only moved when his cock had softened and she hissed a bit when he pulled out of her. The feeling was just a bit painful though she felt a bit odd feel some of Muu's cum slip out alongside his cock and drip onto the bed. He pressed an apologetic kiss to her cheek as he shifted to lay on his side beside her and she shifted to curl up against him feel exhausted in a way she hadn't been before. They were both silent for awhile enjoying the afterglow and relief from all the pent-up sexual frustration that had built up since they'd been reunited.

Eventually, the world reminded them that it was there via Razol throwing the door to their room open and shouted, "Captain! Lo'lo and Myron are fighting. Urk and two of the others are about to get into a brawl with some of the regu-"

Razol cut herself off and Alex's face burned at the fact that they'd been caught in such a position though she did suppose it was better than being caught in the act itself. Muu let out a small curse before telling Razol, "Close the door and try to stop those idiots, I'll be downstairs in a few moments."

"Yes, Captain!" Razol actually squeaked for the first time since Alex had met the female Fanalis.

The door slammed shut and Alex promptly burrowed her face into Muu's chest feeling mortified, "Oh Solomon, I did not need her to see us like that."

"Better for it to happen now than earlier," Muu patted her back, "You'll have to get used to it,"

"I know," Alex grumbled a bit and used her magic to clean them both up, "Maybe that'll teach her to knock next time,"

Muu chuckled as he gently pushed her off of him and moved to get up, "Probably not."

"Let me dream, Muu," Alex got up a bit more slowly as he stood up and began getting dressed, "You better go stop them before they get us thrown out."

* * *

Dinner was awkward after Alex finally left her and Muu's room after cleaning up, the morning after wasn't as awkward conversationally speaking. The carriage ride to Remano was awkward and a bit uncomfortable due to Alex having to sit in Muu's lap while he wore his armor. She was sore in places she'd never been sore before which made sitting on Muu's lab highly uncomfortable for her. She was more than a little relieved when they finally reached Remano and the palace. She got off of Muu's lap and made her way out of the carriage with him following after her. One of the Fanalis corps, Vega, was waiting in the courtyard and grinned when he spotted her, "Hey, Shorty! Welcome back, have a fun trip?"

"You could say that," Alex smirked at his disappointed expression, "I'll be telling everyone about it once later,"

"Report, Vega," Muu said making Vega snap to attention.

"Relatively little damage was done while you were gone once Lady Scheherazade relayed Alex's heath to us," Vega reported as the others grabbed their stuff from the carriage and sent it off, "A few of the newcomers got into trouble and we ended up gaining two more Fanalis to our ranks. One is full-blooded female while the other is a half-blood male. The female is the half-blood's mother and they recently managed to escape from slavery,"

"I see," Muu looked a bit pleased, "I want a full report later. I assume Lady Scheherazade is waiting for us in her throne room?"

"Yes, Captain," Vega answered as he relaxed now that he wasn't reporting anything.

"Go inform the others that we have returned and assemble them in the training grounds so I may address them when we're finished with Lady Scheherazade," Muu ordered earning a nod.

"Yes, Captain," Vega looked at Alex and grinned brightly, "Nice to have you home, Alex,"

Alex grinned at him in reply, "It's nice to be home, Vega."

With that, they separated from Vega and headed to Lady Scheherazade's throne room. The doors were open as they approached and Lady Scheherazade was sitting on her throne waiting for them with Ignatius and Nerva. Lady Scheherazade smiled warmly at them all as they reached her, "Welcome home all of you, I am glad to see that you made it home safe and sound," Lady Scheherazade looked at Alex, "Daughter, please inform me of your discoveries and the results of your training with Yunan."

Alex did as asked and she could hear just how unbelievable her story was. She finished by saying, "I have asked Sinbad's adviser, Ja'far, to speak with you at the earliest convenience about the information he wished to impart with me."

"You have had a very long and no doubt exhausting journey, Daughter," Lady Scheherazade looked towards Nerva, "I will be speaking with the Emperor about what has been occurring in Balbadd very soon," She looked at Muu, "Muu, thank you for bringing her safely home. As I know that you and your men are probably tired, I will not hold you any longer,"

"Thank you, My Lady," Muu bowed alongside everyone else.

"Daughter, come with me, I will show you to your new rooms," Lady Scheherazade looked amused at the startled expression on her face, "I will explain later, but for now follow me. Ignatius," Ignatius looked at her, "We will speak about that matter at a later point in time when Alex hasn't only just returned,"

"As you wish, My Lady," Ignatius nodded to her before smiling at Alex, "Welcome home, Alex,"

"Thank you, Ignatius," Alex replied with a light smile.

Nerva just nodded to Alex before taking his leave. Muu pressed a kiss to Alex's cheek, "I will come find you later."

"Love you, Muu," Alex hugged him lightly before looking at the others, "Try not to kill anyone when you see them,"

With that said, the Fanalis left to go to their rooms while Alex moved over to Lady Scheherazade. Lady Scheherazade hugged Alex when the witch reached her, "I have missed you greatly, Alex."

"I've missed you too, Mother," Alex hugged Lady Scheherazade tightly.


	3. New Divisions and marriages

Alex's new rooms were in the same area as Lady Scheherazade's and seemed almost as big as the magi's. Alex set her bag onto one of the couches as she looked over the room. It was decorated in earthy tones with the ceiling painted to resembled the sky with half of it painted to look like daytime and half of it painted to look like night time. She had a solar, a study, a bedroom, her own private wash room, and an empty room that was obviously for storage purposes. A balcony sat in between the door to her study and her bedroom which looked out over a private garden. She walked towards the balcony and laid her hands on the railing feeling a bit lost. She looked towards the door to her rooms when a knock sounded and a pair of maids entered. The maids were carrying food and drinks which they laid out on the long table set up by the door. Lady Scheherazade smiled, "Lunch has arrived."

Alex shook off her shock and walked over to the table as the maids exited the room, "This is a bit too large for me, Mother."

"I understand, but I thought it best given what your position will be," Lady Scheherazade sat down and motioned for Alex to do the same.

"My position?" Alex asked as she settled in her seat across from Lady Scheherazade and began filling her plate with food, "I know it'll change slightly since Muu and I intend to marry, but I have a feeling you aren't talking about that," She eyed the magi for a moment as she ran all the possible ways her position could be changed before finally asking the most likely one, "Am I not going to be considered your student anymore?"

Lady Scheherazade nodded as she set her staff against the table and began to gather her own lunch, "With everything that occurred during your travels and your training with Yunan before that, I have decided to give you the position your ancestor once held."

"And what position is that?" Alex asked as she poured herself a glass of juice.

"Head of the Magical Research and Combat Division," Lady Scheherazade answered earning a blank look from Alex who hadn't heard of that Division before, "You'll basically research your magic and the magic of this world with the various magicians of the Reim Empire. The Combat part is training them for combat and basically creating another specialty force like the Fanalis Corps only with Magicians,"

"That's going to take a while to set up properly especially given that most magicians aren't geared for combat," Alex pointed out, "It'll be hard to find magicians since Magnostadt has been pulling in a lot of them lately,"

Alex knew that due to gossip she'd heard over the course of her travels. Magnostadt had been doing so ever since they took over the Musta'sim Kingdom, but it was only in recent years that magicians from the smallest villages had begun to make plans to go to Magnostadt. She focused on Lady Scheherazade as the magi spoke, "I'm aware, but it needs to be done regardless," Lady Scheherazade closed her eyes, "The divide between magicians and non-magicians has always been something I have disliked, but it is only now that I can see some form of solution. If even a small amount of progress towards easing the strife between the two sides is made before I leave this earth, I will be happy,"

Alex sighed deeply, "I'll do my best though it'll be kind of difficult putting it all together especially since we are going to be planning Muu and I's wedding."

"Thank you, Alex," Lady Scheherazade smiled at her, "It will be difficult, but I know you can do it. I'll do my best to assist as I know Muu will as well,"

A thought occurred to Alex as she thought about the combat side of her new job, "Does this mean I'll be going on campaigns as well? I won't be able to let my men go into battle without me there especially not in the beginning."

Lady Scheherazade nodded with a knowing gleam in her eyes, "Yes though that will likely be a while away."

"Does Muu know about your plan?" Alex asked her.

"Yes, but he does not know that you'll be joining your men in battle sometimes," Lady Scheherazade replied with a small smile, "I knew he wouldn't react well to the news especially since you were gone, so I decided to wait,"

Alex groaned and dropped her head against the table away from her plate earning a low laugh from Lady Scheherazade. Yeah, Muu wasn't going to react well at all when he found out about that part of Lady Scheherazade's plans. While she was dreading his reaction, a big part of her was pleased with the news. She'd be able to help protect her family on the battlefield and fight alongside them for the most part.

* * *

Lady Scheherazade helped Alex unpack her bags after they finished eating lunch which included decorating the room with trinkets that the witch had picked up. A few of them were from the dungeon creatures she'd battled during her training with Yunan and others were things she'd picked up during her travels with Aladdin. Not all of the stuff she had was used as decorations and ended up in the storage room, she had the souvenirs she got everyone settled in a pile on one of the tables. Lady Scheherazade accepted the gryffin paperweight the witch had gotten made while in Sindria, "Alex, you didn't have to get me anything."

"I wanted to," Alex smiled at Lady Scheherazade as the magi ran her fingers over the carved rock, "I wanted to get everyone a little something during my travels,"

"I'll definitely use it," Lady Scheherazade placed it onto the table beside her, "Did you enjoy yourself despite what happened?"

Alex nodded after a moment of thought, "Yes, I'm glad that I got to meet Aladdin and experience things in this new world," She thought about Aladdin and her promise to him, "Mother, do you think we could make a second set of communication mirrors?"

"For Aladdin right?" Lady Scheherazade asked and smiled when Alex nodded, "I don't see why not. I was hoping to do so anyway to make it easier to communicate with those on the battlefield,"

"Thank you," Alex hugged Lady Scheherazade grinning happily, "I hope we can create them soon,"

* * *

Lady Scheherazade left to see to it that things were in place for the welcome home party she was throwing Alex an hour after they ate lunch together. The witch had attempted to protest, but Lady Scheherazade had been adamant that there be a party. Mostly to show that despite being gone, she was still close to the magi. It was a political statement to ensure that no one got any bright ideas. There was also the fact that they were also announcing the engagement between her and Muu, it would ensure that none of the nobles got any bright idea to try and have their family members seduce her in an attempt to gain some foothold with the magi. While the witch understood Lady Scheherazade's reasons, she would have preferred to not to make such a bit deal about everything.

Alex was in the process of emptying her trunk of books to put on the walls of her study when a knock sounded on the door, "Come in!"

"Holy shit this room is huge!" Razol's voice was a bit breathless.

"Fancy too," Lo'lo commented with a grunt, "Bit big for you, don't you think, Tiny?"

"What are you doing?" Muu came up beside her.

Alex was currently half-way inside her trunk trying to look through her books, "Trying to figure out which books I should put in my study, I forgot just how deep my books were buried last time I went rooting around in here," She pulled herself out holding a copy of some alchemy book that would likely be useful at some point, "Finish dealing with everyone and meeting the newcomers?"

"Yes," Muu took the book from her and looked it over, "Which one is this?"

"One of the alchemy ones, I figured that I'd get them out since they'll probably be useful for more than just me," Alex noted the bruise currently marring Muu's cheek when she focused on him, "Who the hell had the balls to hit you?"

"The new brat," Lo'lo answered with a slight grin and a small laugh, "He thought Muu was coming onto his mother,"

"How old is the kid?" Alex asked as she reached out and healed the minor injury with a bit of magic having gotten pretty good at that part of healing thanks to Yunan's need to toss her into stupidly dangerous situations in the name of training.

"10," Muu held her hand against his cheek, "So Lady Scheherazade told you about your new position?"

"Mhmm," Alex took her book from him, "Why didn't you tell me about it?"

"Lady Scheherazade wanted it to be a surprise," Muu explained with a sheepish smile, "And I didn't want you to worry about it,"

Alex rolled her eyes before leaning up to kiss his cheek and pulling away from him, "Still could have given me some kind of hint, I'm going to have so much work ahead of me on top of the whole wedding stuff."

Myron let go of the dress she'd been looking over that had been one of the things Alex had pulled out of her trunk to get to her books, "When do you want to start planning?"

"Once I get some knowledge of what all goes into a wedding in this world or at least, the stuff for a Reim wedding and a Fanalis one," Alex answered as she placed the book on alchemy onto the table already almost overflowing with books, "According to Mother, our engagement will be announced tonight during the welcome home party alongside my new position," She turned to Muu, "Not that I'm unhappy about her wanting to announce it, I would have preferred something that didn't involve politics,"

"You can blame the former head of the Alexius family," Myron said with a small frown, "He wanted to make it known the minute Brother told him of your engagement and would have made a contract that would've made it so the Alexius family would basically control quite a bit about your life after you're married to my brother,"

Alex looked at Muu in question and he shook his head, "Lady Scheherazade as well as Lord Gladius put a stop to it and reminded the Lord Victorian that both of us are under oaths of loyalty to our high priestess. If such a contract was drawn up, it would conflict with both our oaths and the oath our family swore to Lady Scheherazade long ago."

"Have I mentioned how much I hate politics?" Alex groaned earning a few snorts, "Muu, Myron, no offense, but the former head of the Alexius family is a shithead on par with Lucius Malfoy,"

"None taken," Myron waved her off, "We definitely prefer Lord Gladius considering the fact he's one of our favorite cousins and actually made it known we were legitimate members of the family,"

"I definitely need to meet him soon then," Alex replied earning smiles from the two siblings, "So what's up? I thought you guys would probably stay with the Fanalis corps until the party,"

"We wanted to check out your new quarters," Lo'lo answered as he spotted the pile of souvenirs Alex picked up, "What the hell is all that junk?"

"Gifts for everyone that I could think of during my travels," Alex answered earning curious looks, "Go ahead and look through those if you'd like, I tried to pick out things I thought people would like or find a use for. Not too sure I got gifts that actually suited everyone, I will admit that, but at the very least, I tried,"

* * *

Everyone left when a messenger informed them that the party was in an hour. Alex took her first bath in her personal wash-room while using a few charms on the cool water to make it steaming hot and perfect for bathing in. She had trouble fully focusing as she bathed mostly because Muu kept popping up in her mind alongside the various things they could do in her new chambers. Once she got cleaned up, she got dried off and was about to pick out her clothes when a knock sounded on the door. Putting on a robe, she opened the door to find a pair of women, "Can I help you?"

"My name is Mari and the woman beside me Nel," The taller of the pair with dark blonde hair and light brown eyes answered, "Lady Scheherazade has tasked us with getting you ready for the party,"

"She didn't mention that to me," Alex muttered softly.

"I have a note," Mari said producing a small scroll.

Alex knew that it was from Lady Scheherazade immediately from the handwriting and mentally rolled her eyes at the fact these two were supposed to be her attendants via the Alexius family orders to ensure she is ready to become one of their brides. Offering the two a light smile, she said, "Of course," She opened the door and welcomed them inside, "I've already bathed."

"Good that is one less thing we need to worry about," Mari directed her to sit at the vanity in her bedroom and walked over to the closet to look through the clothes.

Nel followed Alex to the vanity and picked up one of her brushes, "May I?"

Alex nodded and Nel began brushing Alex's long hair as Mari commented, "I've never seen some of these dress styles before."

"They're from my old homeland," Alex replied as she inwardly winced when Nel tugged the brush a bit too hard.

Nel spoke as Mari began going through Alex's closet, "You have very soft hair, Lady Alexandra. How did you keep it like that during your travels?"

"My magic," Alex answered causing Nel's brush to still before resuming its path.

"So you're a magician?" Nel asked earning a small snort.

"No, I'm a witch. My magic is diffrent from the one magicians use," Alex met Nel's honey colored eyes in the mirror, "Does the fact I have magic bother you?"

Nel shook her head, "No, My Lady. My cousin is a magician that's currently studying in Magnostadt."

"My Lady, I believe this would be perfect for tonight," Mari said and Alex turned her head to look at the dress.

It was one of her floor length evening gowns that Alex remembered finding in a shop back in her old world not long before her inheritance happened. It was a beautiful dark almost black blue. The neckline wasn't too steep and fabric practically glided across her skin. She hadn't been able to stop herself from buying it the moment she saw it. Nodding to Mari, she said, "That's perfect, I actually forgot that I'd bought that particular dress."

"Do you have a preference for shoes, My Lady?" Mari asked her as she set the dress onto the bed and moved to look through Alex's collection of shoes.

"Sandals or my ballet flats as I have a feeling I'll be on my feet for a few hours," Alex answered as Nel finished brushing out her hair, "The only real preference I have is minimum make-up,"

"What about your scars?" Nel asked as she placed the brush down.

"What about my scars?" Alex asked in return, "My scars are a sign of strength and the fact I lived through a lot. I never wear make-up over them,"

* * *

Alex got ready and headed to meet Lady Scheherazade near the entrance to the dance hall they were using. Lady Scheherazade smiled when she saw Alex and practically beamed when she saw the dress, "I didn't know you had that dress."

"I got it pretty close to when my inheritance happened, so I forgot about it," Alex reached her, "Where's Muu?"

"Getting the Fanalis corps settled, he's ensuring those attending will behave themselves in the presence of the nobles that will be in attendance," Lady Scheherazade answered with an amused smile, "I'm surprised those attendants Lord Victorian insisted on didn't attempt to cover up your scars,"

"They tried, but I put my foot down," Alex should've known it had been Lord Victorian to set this up, "Why didn't you warn me?"

"Lord Victorian didn't send them to the palace until an hour after I left you," Lady Scheherazade replied as she adjusted her grip on the staff, "Where are they now?"

"Getting ready themselves, I do hope Lord Victorian realizes that they won't have much to do with me seeing as I'm not going to be a normal nobles wife or a normal noble," Alex really didn't like the man despite never actually meeting him.

Lady Scheherazade let out a soft laugh before sobering up as the doors across from them opened up to reveal the arriving nobles.

* * *

Alex was relieved when she didn't have to greet anymore party guests and was able to sit down. Muu was sitting beside her and Lady Scheherazade sitting on her other side with Nerva beside the magi. Ignatius sat beside Nerva at the somewhat small table. Lady Scheherazade stood up and the dance hall fell silent as people noticed. When it was quiet, Lady Scheherazade spoke, "Tonight, we are celebrating not only the return of my adoptive daughter Alexandra Potter-Black, but her engagement with one of my very own Kings Vessels, Muu Alexius," Cheers and clapping sounded though many of the nobles looked distinctly displeased despite the smiles on their faces, "I am very happy for them both and have been decided to bless their union myself when the day comes," The magi paused to allow the clamor following her statement to die down, "I am also very pleased to announce that in the coming weeks a section of Reim's military that has fallen out of practice due to lacking a proper head will once again become active. The Magical Research and Combat Division went under due to its founder, Icarus Potter, returning to his homeland. It is with great pride that I will see it rise from the ashes underneath the guidance of it's new director, Lady Alexandra Potter-Black who is the decedent of Icarus Potter."

Muu squeezed her hand when the Fanalis corps erupted into loud cheers and clapping. She smiled at him and leaned over to say, "I take it they like the news?"

"Not exactly, but they're going to support you especially since this will hopefully lead to a way for you to completely control your magic," Muu replied with a light smile.

"Makes me wonder what they'd think if I told them about my ideas on how my magicians will be training," Alex picked up her glass of wine when Lady Scheherazade raised hers for a toast.

After the toast was over and dinner began, Muu asked, "What exactly are you planning?"

"From what Yunan told me, magic works better if you're body is strong regardless of whether you're a magician or a witch," Alex explained as she began serving herself, "I'm going to have my magicians train both physically and mentally. With that in mind, I'm hoping you and the others might be willing to help me bring them up to snuff,"

Muu actually choked on his wine as she said that. Once his windpipe was cleared and everyone knew he was okay, Muu asked, "Do you want to kill them?"

"No, I want them to become strong enough to live up to the reputation of Reim's army," Alex replied with a light smile, "Who better to train up a group of magicians who've probably never actually physically fought or done much physical activity in their lives than the Fanalis corps who are born warriors?"

"They'll hate you," Muu warned her.

"Until they see just how much they benefit from it," Alex retorted with a grin, "So wanna help?"

Muu chuckled and leaned over to press a kiss to her cheek, "Of course, I dare say my men will behave more when they learn about this."

Alex kissed turned her head to kiss him before focusing on eating her dinner. Once dinner was done, the dancing and heavy drinking part began. Alex and Muu ended up meeting various nobles to get congratulated with the witch's smile becoming increasingly stiffer as time went on. Muu pulled her to go dancing after the twentieth 'congratulatory' conversation much to the witch's relief. He pulled her tight against him as a slow song started up and she murmured, "Have I mentioned how much I don't like dealing with nobles?"

"More than once," Muu smiled softly down at her, "We just have to deal with it for a few hours,"

"Are you going to join me in my quarters tonight or am I going to be staying in yours?" Alex asked as they slipped through the crowd of dancing nobles towards the Fanalis corps.

"Yours would be better though I'll likely be leaving rather early to join my men for training," Muu pulled her a bit tighter to him.

"Wake me so I can join you," Alex told him, "I've recovered enough some light training will be fine,"

Muu thought it over for a few moments before nodding with a slight grin, "Alright though we'll need to alert Lady Scheherazade to ensure she knows of this."

"Of course," Alex smiled when they finally reached the Fanalis corps, "Now introduce me to the newcomers and lets say hi to everyone else,"

Chuckling, Muu led her over and Alex quite happily introduced herself to the newcomers. Many of them seemed surprised by her interest in meeting them while others couldn't hide their disdain for her, the witch didn't hold it against them as most were former slaves with fairly shitty masters. Muu finally introduced her to the female Fanalis he'd save in the campaign that he got shot in, "Alex, this is Col, she's the one I told you about on the ship. Col, this is my fiancee, Alexandra Potter-Black."

The female Fanalis looked more than a little wide-eyed, "I..."

Alex offered Col a warm smile and offered her hand to the woman, "It's a pleasure to meet you, Col. Muu's told me that you've improved a lot since he helped you out in that battle."

Col's cheeks turned pink and she rubbed the back of her neck, "Yeah, I decided to throw myself into training to keep the Captain from having to save me again."

"That's great, are you enjoying yourself with the Fanalis corps so far?" Alex answered earning a small nod, "I can definitely see why. They're my family outside of you newcomers though I hope to change that soon,"

"You see us as family?" Col breathed out looking shocked alongside the other newcomers listening in.

Alex nodded as her smile grew warmer, "Mhmm. All of them save for Muu are like my big brothers, big sisters, and little siblings depending on who they are."

"And we see you as our family, Tiny," Lo'lo chimed in raising his tankard of wine, "So don't you dare forget that,"

"Not planning on it," Alex shot back, "And stop calling me tiny, you giant,"

"Make me, Tiny," Lo'lo downed his tankard and grinned at her.

Muu let out a laugh and pulled her to him, "Now, now you two, we aren't exactly among the best company for your regular antics."

Alex pouted at him for the reminder before looking at Lo'lo, "Give me two weeks to get back into the swing of things and I'll beat your ass."

"We'll see,  _Tiny_ ," Lo'lo emphasized 'tiny' making her growl at him.

* * *

Eventually enough time passed that it would be polite to leave, Alex and Muu met with Lady Scheherazade to make it known they'd be leaving. Lady Scheherazade smile as they approached her, "I assume you'll be taking your leave?"

"Yes, Mother," Alex parted from Muu to hug the magi, "I also wanted to tell you that I'd be doing some light training with the Fanalis corps in the morning,"

"I see. Please come to my rooms after breakfast then, we'll start working on your knowledge of wedding ceremonies in Reim and after lunch, I'll show you where you'll be working among other things," Lady Scheherazade hugged her back before looking at Muu, "Your men will be leaving soon?"

"In an hour, I made sure at least a few of them will stay sober enough to get them back to our barracks," Muu answered earning a nod.

Alex returned to his side and Lady Scheherazade told them, "Do try not to stay up too late, it would be a shame if you woke up later than you were planning."

A flush spread across Alex's cheek as Muu made a small choking noise and the witch spotted the mischievous look in Lady Scheherazade's eyes. They took their leave with Alex muttering under her breath about blonde magi's and their need to cause mischief. Considering the fact that the magi had said that loud enough that multiple parties had heard it, everyone would probably come to some less than innocuous conclusions. Part of her wondered why Lady Scheherazade wanted gossip to spread, she knew that there was a reason that likely included politics. She didn't let her thoughts linger long as they made their way through the palace to her rooms. Muu shook his head and wrapped his arm around her waist, "Did you enjoy yourself despite having to deal with nobles and politics?"

"Surprisingly yes, but that's mostly because everyone was there and I had breaks from dealing with the nosy nobles," Alex wrapped her arm around his waist and leaned into him as they walked, "It was more enjoyable than the last time. Then again, the wine was more to my taste than the bitter shit they usually have,"

They reached Alex's rooms and made their way inside. She broke off from Muu to clean the make-up off her face and let her hair down. Muu followed after her and spotted the gigantic bed, "That's a pretty big bed."

"I definitely wasn't expect such a big bed," Muu commented as walked towards it and placed his hand onto the surface of the fur comforter that was currently laying on top of the bed, "She really went a bit all out, didn't she?"

"You didn't know?" Alex wiped away the red stain that had covered her lips and did the same with the eye-liner.

Muu shook his head as he turned towards her, "We left to bring you home before she started putting together a majority of the room."

Alex pulled the pins out of her hair once all the make-up was gone and headed towards the bathing room, "Does that mean you haven't seen my wash-room?" Muu shook his head with a curious smile, "Want to take a bath with me? It'll be a nice way to settle down before we go to sleep."

Muu chuckled a bit, "But won't the water be a bit cold?"

"That's where heating charms come in, Muu," Alex told him as she reached the entrance to the wash-room, "Now do you want to take a bath with me or not?"

"I suppose when you put it that way, I can't really argue," Muu followed her and she led him inside.

Alex smirked at the look on Muu's face and gained a faint flush to her cheeks as she began to undress. She began heating up the water when she finished until it was the perfect temperature before slipping inside. The bathing pool was big enough to fit up to six Fanalis males and deep enough that you could swim without any trouble. She looked at Muu and cleared her throat as she sat on one of the ledges in the pool which allowed for the water to lap at the tops of her breasts, "So going to join me or what?"

Muu shook his head lightly to clear it and began to undress, "Of course," He finished undressing quickly and joined her in the water with his eyes sliding shut the moment he felt the heat coming off the water, "Mhmmm,"

Alex shivered despite the heat at the sound of his groan and moved to have him sit down on the ledge next to her, "So definitely worth taking a bath at night?"

"Yes though I think you'll have to keep the fact you can do this from Myron otherwise she's likely to try and steal you from me," Muu opened his eyes as he settled down beside her and smirked at her as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders, "I don't plan on sharing,"

"Good," Alex shifted to straddle him and pressed a kiss to his nose just like he did to her, "One half-Fanalis Alexius is enough for me,"

Muu let out a warm laugh before pressing a kiss to her lips. Alex kissed him back wrapping her arms around his neck as his arms wrapped around her waist. Muu broke the kiss after a few moments, "So we're supposed to bathe."

"Right," Alex pulled away from him.

Alex swam over to where she had the various shampoos, conditioners, soaps, and oils set up. Muu followed after her and looked over the large amount of choices with no small amount of surprise, "You collected all these?"

"I bought most of the shampoo, conditioners, and soaps back in my old world. Half of them are potions," Alex picked her favorite rose scented soap deciding against washing her hair again, "The rest are things I picked up in this world," Alex noticed him picking up the pine scent soap after sniffing it and moving to look through the oils, "I picked up most of those oils in Sindria since I didn't have much time to look at things outside of the trade caravans I rode in with Aladdin,"

Eventually, Muu left the oils alone and they both got cleaned up. They lingered in the bath a bit longer just enjoying the warmth it gave off before getting out with Alex drying off their bodies via a drying charm. Muu took the towel she held out to him and began to dry his hair, "Not going to dry our hair?"

"Drying charms make hair brittle unless you know the specific one and I never learned it," Alex rubbed her hair as dry as she could, "I had a bit more to worry about at the time and my roommates weren't exactly the best people to ask. The moment I showed interest in anything fashion related turned them into either vapid vipers or gossiping birds. The only one I could have asked was Hermione, but she thought those charms were for lazy people," A bitter smile crossed her face at the thought of her once best friend, "Then again, she's probably learned them by now,"

Muu wrapped his arms around Alex and pulled her to his chest when he noticed the expression on her face, "Alex, why did you want to bathe with me anyway?" She was thankful for his attempt to divert her from thinking about darker things, "Not that I'm not glad for one, but why?"

Alex's cheeks heated up as her mind went back to the very distracting thoughts she'd had during her earlier bath, "Oh, I just thought you'd enjoy a hot bath without having to go to the bath house."

"Oh really?" Muu's voice took on a husky tone and Alex could feel a certain part of his body beginning to wake up, "Is that all?" He leaned down until his breath hit her ear and she shivered at the feeling, "Nothing a bit more interesting?"

Alex swallowed harshly before gasping when he nipped at the shell of her ear, "W-well, I might've had some thoughts."

"What kind of thoughts?" Muu's tongue slipped over the spot he'd nipped to soothe the sting.

"Mostly about breaking in my new rooms?" Alex leaned back against him as his hands cupped her breasts and squeezed lightly.

Muu let out a soft chuckle as his thumbs ran over her nipples causing a soft sound to leave her, "That sounds more like a question than an answer."

Alex turned her head to look at him, "Would you like to break in my new rooms with me?"

"If you'd like though I think it'll have to wait until another time," Muu leaned down to press a kiss to her forehead, "We do have to wake up early tomorrow after all," Alex pouted at Muu earning a light grin from the Fanalis as he pointed out, "Of course, you could just skip out on morning training with my men and I,"

While the idea was tempting, Alex wanted to train alongside the Fanalis corps and get back into the swing of things, "Fine, we won't break in my rooms tonight."

Muu snorted as Alex pulled away from him and headed towards her bedroom. A small yelp left her when he picked her up and swung her over his shoulder, "I didn't mean we wouldn't be breaking something in tonight, Alex. I merely meant we wouldn't be breaking in everything tonight."

Alex's back landed on the middle of her new bed when Muu tossed her onto it. The fur comforter underneath her body was soft and seemed to absorb the warmth coming off of her body. She pushed herself up into a sitting position as the bed dipped a bit as Muu got onto it. Heat coiled through her abdomen at the sight of his darkening crimson iris', they darkened further as he took a deep breath and she flushed at the almost predatory look he gifted her with. He pushed apart her legs and slipped between them. He kissed her deeply while pressing her back against the fur. When he pulled back, she attempted to pull him back, "Muu."

Muu ignored the almost pleading tone that left Alex and began creating a blazing trail of marks down her neck. She let out a soft gasp when his mouth found one of her sweet spots and she tilted her head to give him more room. He nipped and sucked at that spot as her fingers pressed into his shoulders. When he was satisfied with the mark he'd left, Muu moved down to her chest where he paused to burrow his face between her breasts. She shifted a bit at the feeling of his labret shifting against her skin as his tongue lapped against the skin beneath his mouth. He pulled back a bit to smile up at her, "Problem?"

"No," Alex shook her head, "Your labret feels a bit odd, but not a bad kind of odd,"

Muu leaned up to kiss her before returning his attention to her chest. He cupped her breasts in his hands and his mouth closed over a nipple as a thumb ran across the other one. Soft moans slowly began to leave her as Muu sucked and lapped at the nipple in his mouth, the part of the labret in his mouth pressed alongside his tongue lending to the pleasure running through her. Muu switched to the other nipple when it had pebbled and repeated to the process. By the time he released the second nipple, she was craving his attention somewhere else. He chuckled when she shifted against him, "Something wrong?"

Instead of verbalizing what she needed, Alex grabbed one of his hands and brought it to her core, "Please."

Muu's eyes darkened further as his fingers felt the wetness that was slowly beginning to coat her thighs. He kissed her briefly as a finger pressed inside her and he broke the kiss with a growl at how tight she was around his fingers. He slowly worked a second finger into her as she pressed closer to him, "Even with last night, you're still tight."

He slid down between her thighs as his thumb pressed against her clit and she jerked against him with a soft gasp at the feeling, "Muu, what are you doing?"

"I need to taste you," Muu murmured as his nose pressed close to her dripping slit, "Need to see if you taste as sweet as you smell,"

A gasping moan left Alex as his tongue slid from the base of her slit to the top. A rumbling growl left Muu causing her to jerk against him as the sound practically vibrated through her body. She jumped as his mouth closed over her clit and jerked when he sucked lightly. Muu released her clit and tilted his head up brushing the ball of his labret against her clit. Combined with the feeling his fingers working inside of her, it didn't take long for her to cum. When she came down, Muu raised his head to kiss her.

Despite what some girls might like, Alex didn't mind the taste of herself so long as it was mixed with the taste of him. Muu's body settled over her as his tongue slid into her mouth and she slid a hand between them to grab his cock. She helped him line it up against her entrance and removed her hand as he began pressing inside of her. She gasped as the thick head of his cock slid inside of her though it was thankfully only a bit uncomfortable this time. Muu thrust into her and barely paused when he was fully inside of her when she murmured, "Move."

Muu set a slow pace that slowly increased with the pleasure running through them and she began to match his thrusts as she chased the pleasure running through her. Muu pushed her to wrap her legs around his hips allowing him to sink deeper inside of her and increase the pace even more. Hips twitching and twisting against him, she could feel herself slowly reaching the pleasurable high waiting for her. When she finally reached it, she let out a gasping cry that she thought was his name, but couldn't be too sure.

Alex felt Muu's teeth sink into her shoulder as he came. She hissed softly when he detached his teeth from her skin. He apologetically lapped at the injury as he pulled out of her, "I'm sorry. My instincts took over."

"I-it's okay," Alex reached up as he shifted to sit beside her and felt the imprint of his teeth.

It was settled right by the juncture where the neck and met the shoulders. She couldn't feel any blood which was a miracle since Muu's teeth were pretty sharp in some places. Muu's eyes were downcast as he looked at the bite, "I'm really, really sorry."

"It's fine," Alex shifted to sit up and wrapped her arms around him, "It didn't even hurt that much until you stopped biting me. I'm not even bleeding," She kissed his nose causing it to wrinkle a bit and smiled when he looked at her in surprise, "I don't mind it actually. Just give me a little warming next time and maybe leave it somewhere a little easier to hide,"

Muu's lips twitched a bit as he commented, "You're definitely not like any other human woman I've met, Alex."

"Damn straight," Alex grinned at him, "Just give me a warning about anything you want to do or that your instincts will prompt you to do, okay?"

She cleaned them up with her magic before kissing him softly. Muu kissed her back, "I'll try so long as you promise to do the same."

"Will do," A yawn left Alex and she pulled away, "Let's get some sleep, we do have to get up early tomorrow after all,"

* * *

Myron looked at Alex as she walked onto the training ground and caught sight of the bite mark that the witch wasn't going to even try to conceal, "My brother bit you last night?"

"He didn't break any skin," Alex reached up to rub at the bite mark, "I don't mind it too much. I actually kind of like it,"

Razol snorted softly, "You really are more like a Fanalis than a human," Alex looked at her in confusion and she explained, "Those bite marks are pretty much a claiming mark in Fanalis culture, it's basically Captain telling any Fanalis that comes across you that you're his chosen mate."

"Ah," Alex smiled brightly, "I definitely like it then,"

The two Fanalis snorted before Myron asked, "You're joining us form morning training?"

"I need to get back into the swing of things and some light morning training sounded like a good idea," Alex lowered her hand from the bite mark and gifted Myron a grin, "I do have to keep my promise to kick Lo'lo's ass after all,"

Myron grinned at her, "I knew there was a reason I liked you and it isn't just because my brother loves you."

They started stretching out as the other Fanalis began to arrive making the newcomers pause in shock. Whether it was from her being there or the claiming mark on her visible skin, Alex wasn't quite sure, but she made sure to give them a cheerful wave when she caught them staring. Once everyone had stretched out, they started their morning run with Alex surprising the newcomers by how easily she kept up with them. Col started to run beside her and the witch greeted the female Fanalis with a warm smile, "Good-morning, Col."

"Morning, Lady Alexandra," Col told her.

Alex shook her head, "Just call me Alex, we're going to be seeing a lot of each other seeing as I tend to join the Fanalis corps for morning training whenever I can and I'm marrying Muu."

Col nodded lightly, "Alright. I'm a bit surprised you're keeping up with us."

The blush that coated Col's cheeks told Alex how embarrassed the female Fanalis was saying that. Let out a soft laugh, she told Col, "I've always had better endurance than most humans due to my background and it only increased after Muu agreed to help me learn how to fight properly. That combined with the training I went through while under Yunan's care and my travels back home, I'd be surprised if I can't at least keep up with you guys for an hour or two. I'm not going to do that today since I do need to recover from the time I spent on bed rest."

"Hey, Tiny," Lo'lo jogged up beside her, "Nice bite mark,"

"Hey, Lo'lo. Nice face-plant," Alex snarked back at him.

Lo'lo looked at Alex in confusion for all of a few seconds before her magic tripped him. She grinned at Col as the girl let out a gasp in shock while Myron burst out laughing, "Nice one, Alex!"

"I do my best," Alex gave her a mocking bow.

Lo'lo shot back to his feet and snarled at her, "I'm going to get you back for that, Tiny!"

"Good luck!" Alex shot off as Lo'lo lunged towards her.

Lo'lo managed to catch Alex after about ten minutes and tossed her into the lake settled near the edge of the training grounds. She came up spluttering and glared at Lo'lo as he laughed at her alongside a few others, "I thought you could use a cool down, Tiny."

A devious smirk spread across Alex's face as a thought occurred to her, "Oh yeah, I think you guys need a cool down too!"

Alex flung out her hand as she gathered water around her and sent it towards the Fanalis laughing at her. Yelps echoed through the air as the wave of water slammed into them, she curled it around the group making sure to leave their heads out of the water. Swimming out of the lake, she began levitating the struggling group towards the middle of it. They cursed her out and Lo'lo growled at her, "Don't you fucking da-"

Alex dropped them into the lake with a grin and dried herself off, "What was that, Lo'lo? I could quite hear you with all that water splashing around."

"Did you really have to do that?" Muu asked as he jogged up behind her alongside the other Fanalis corps members that weren't currently doing their best to get out of the lake.

"Lo'lo started it," Alex told him, "He called me tiny, so I retaliated. If he can't take it, the dude shouldn't dish it out,"

Muu shook his head, "Get them out of that lake, we do have to train."

"Will I get a kiss if I do?" Alex asked him with a slight grin.

Someone made a choking noise as snickers started sounding from the gathered Fanalis, Muu kissed her cheek, "Get them out of the lake."

"Fine," Alex grabbed those inside of the lake with her magic and carefully levitated them out of the water.

Once they were safely on dry land, Alex dried them off save for their hair and released them from her magic. Lo'lo growled at her, "You'll pay for that, Tiny."

"Do you want to go for another swim, Giant?" Alex shot back at him.

"Oh god there's another one," Someone groaned and Alex promptly flipped them off.

Muu stopped the argument before it could escalate, "Enough, we have training to do though I will be having you all go through swimming lessons to ensure you don't accidentally drown if thrown into the lake again."

* * *

Once Alex reached the point where she needed to take a break from training, she went off to go get washed up and get something to eat for breakfast after giving her goodbyes. She entered her room and found the two attendants she'd been given looking around frantically, "Are you two okay?"

"Lady Alexandra!" Nel spun towards her, "There you are, we've been looking for you for the last thirty minutes,"

"I was out training with the Fanalis Corps as I do every day that I can manage it," Alex informed the two attendants and moved towards her wash-room.

Mari made a sound of disgust, "My lady, you shouldn't participate in such an unladylike activity."

"I'm a warrior first, Miss Mari," Alex told the woman as she entered her private wash-room, "I will not sit on the side-lines which means learning and maintaining my ability to fight. As I am to be the head of a combat division, it requires me to be physically fit for when I need to go on campaigns alongside my men," She undressed and heated the water up with her magic before stepping into her bathing pool, "Adding on, the unladylike activity also ensure that my magic won't take such a tole on my body when it becomes too much. It is also therapeutic,"

"My Lady," Mari's voice was measured and calm, "You are to be the bride of an Alexius which means you must be lady-like,"

"A true lady knows when its time to be a lady of the court and its time to pick up her sword," Alex began washing her hair, "Muu loves that I am a warrior and despite what some members of his family may wish, I will not turn into some weak little noblewoman just because they want me to,"

Nel walked over and picked up a pitcher looking a bit unsure, "Can I?"

Alex nodded once she'd made sure everything was properly scrubbed in and relaxed as water ran over her head. Once her hair was free of the shampoo, she began washing her body deciding against using any conditioner as it wouldn't be needed until tomorrow. She spoke after a few more beats of silence, "Miss Mari, I wasn't raised as a noblewoman despite my father being a nobleman. I was raised as little more than a slave by my own mother's family in order to ensure I'd become the perfect little puppet for an old man. I did not learn of my heritage until I was fifteen and it didn't matter due to the civil war going on," She looked at the woman, "I will make this perfectly clear to you. I do not care what your original employer wants or needs from me. You are my attendants until I either I release your from my service or the day I marry Muu. You may voice your opinions of me, you may parrot back the information that your original employer wanted to reach my ears, you may tell me whatever it is you wish to say, and you may try to follow through with your original directive," She looked Mari in the eye as Nel paused watching them with wide eyes, "But you will not find some empty headed doll doing her best to fit in or some kind of social climber hoping to elevate her status. You will find a warrior who's been through hell and back fighting since the day she was left to her personal hell to find a true place to call home. Your original employer has no say in what happens with Muu or I no matter what they might think."

Mari visibly swallowed, "I-i see."

Alex let out a sigh and shook her head, "I do not wish to make any enemies with Muu's family, Miss Mari. I want them to like me, but I will not jump through hoops for them especially when I already have Myron's approval."

* * *

Lady Scheherazade looked up from her paperwork when Alex entered the magi's rooms, "Good morning, Daughter. Give me a few moments to finish my paperwork."

Alex nodded and moved towards the windows where she could watch the people of Remano go about their day. Despite still being somewhat early, the city was filled with activity and there were always interesting things to see regardless of the time of day. She looked over at Lady Scheherazade as the magi stood up from her desk, "Have you had a good morning, Mother?"

"Other than the paperwork, yes," Lady Scheherazade waved a hand to the table set up on the magi's balcony, "Let's sit outside for a little while,"

Alex took her usual seat across from Lady Scheherazade which allowed for both of them to view those down below without drawing any attention to themselves. She breathed out a low sigh, "You might be getting a complaint from at least one member of the Alexius family at some point soon."

"Oh?" Lady Scheherazade looked at her with a raised eyebrow as a maid brought them some water and a platter laden with fruits, "May I ask why?"

"I got into a small argument with Miss Mari this morning after I returned from my morning training with the Fanalis Corps," Alex explained as she picked up an apple and used her magic to core it, "As you can probably guess, she was saying that it wasn't ladylike much less befitting of a bride of the Alexius family. I merely informed her of my opinions on said matter and made it known that I wouldn't tolerate her attempting to change me especially since Muu loves the fact I'm a warrior,"

Lady Scheherazade let out a soft laugh, "I see. Thank you for the warning, but I do hope that nothing comes of it."

Alex used her magic to cut the apple into thin slices and handed off of them to Lady Scheherazade who took them with a light smile, "I think I managed to get the newcomers of the Fanalis Corps to at least begin to reconsider their opinions of me."

"I believe the claiming mark on your neck would've done that regardless," Lady Scheherazade pointed out making Alex blush as she reached up to touch the mark, "At the very least, you won't need to work too hard on the Fanalis marriage traditions,"

"Good to know though I'm still going to learn them regardless," Alex smiled a bit as she ran her finger tips over the mark, "So shall we start educating me on how marriages work in this world?"

Lady Scheherazade nodded and they lept into the discussion. Alex was surprised to learn how closely marriages in Reim resembled those in ancient Rome back in her world. She only knew said practice because Hermione had noted that magical ceremonies heavily resembled those old marriages for the most part. The ceremony was done in front of a great fire, the person leading the ceremony would ask for the rukh to bless their union and ensure both parties were willing, the two marrying would trade vows as a strip of red fabric was used to bind their hands together, the five witnesses each party brought to the ceremony would give their approval of the marriage, they would drink a goblet of wine together, and the the ceremony would conclude with the wedded couple exchanging a gift that they'd had made for their other half. After that, a party would happen and due to their importance to the Reim Empire, a huge party was likely to be thrown in Remano to celebrate it. It was an interesting idea and she preferred it to the wizarding wedding ceremony she'd seen. Of course, it was mostly because the ceremonies were made to be private and you didn't have to invite more than the five witnesses to the ceremony.

Myron joined them after Lady Scheherazade finished explaining the details of a Reim wedding, "Lady Scheherazade."

"Myron, I'm glad that you've arrived," Lady Scheherazade greeted the female Fanalis, "I've just finished explaining the ceremony that Alex and Muu will be going through to marry by Reim standards,"

"So that just leaves Fanalis wedding traditions," Myron joined them at the table and snagged the bowl of strawberries when Lady Scheherazade waved her to join them, "They're pretty simple given the fact that we're a hunting tribe. You and my brother will go on a week long hunting trip where you'll basically be roughing it together. You'll save a bone from each animal you kill save for a predator of some kind where you'll take a fang for each of you. It can be anything from a bear to a lion so long as its some kind of predator. When you return, you'll burn all save for the fangs which will be made into a necklace of some kind. While the bones burn, we'll party until the fire goes out and that will be the whole wedding ceremony,"

"Which one should we do first?" Alex asked the two curiously not exactly minding the fact she'd have to go on a hunting trip with Muu and be expected to kill animals for food.

Alex had done that when supplies got tight during that year on the run and even before that during her childhood with the Dursleys. It hadn't exactly fun and she'd gotten pretty sick at some points. With Muu, it would probably be a lot of fun especially since they'd be pretty much alone for a week. Myron shrugged lightly, "I'd say do the Reim wedding before the Fanalis one. It won't look so weird if you go off alone with Brother for an undisclosed time period."

While Alex didn't exactly care about most people's opinions, she knew that it would be the safest thing to do considering the general mindset of the nobles, "We'll do the Reim wedding first. I'll talk with Muu and we'll decide when to do it."

"Just ensure that it won't happen for about two months, you'll need to get used to your new position and put together at least a working system," Lady Scheherazade told Alex as the witch stole a strawberry from Myron.

Myron mock scowled at Alex and stole one of the apple slices that hadn't made its way into the witch's stomach. Alex ate her strawberry before asking, "Should we set some time aside every other day to plan things out or something? I definitely want Muu to have a hand in planning this."

Myron snickered softly, "Brother probably won't be much help."

"Don't really care," Alex told the Fanalis with an eye-roll, "I need to know who he plans on using as witnesses so I can pick mine. In my old world, it was common place for the men to have a hand in the wedding,"

"I'll make sure Brother knows," Myron promised Alex, "Is there anyone you want to be one of your witnesses?"

Alex thought it over carefully before saying, "Lo'lo," Myron looked at her in surprise and she smiled at the female Fanalis, "He's my annoying older brother and while I know he's one of Muu's house hold vessel users, I want him to be one of my witnesses," She picked up a grape, "I would ask you to be one of mine, but siblings should stand together at times like this."

Myron beamed at Alex, "I'm honored that you'd want me as a witness, Alex."

"I also want Yaqut and Razol," Alex told Myron, "They've pretty much been there since we first met after all," Myron nodded in understanding, "Other than that, I don't know who I would want to be one of my witnesses," She looked at Lady Scheherazade, "I'd love for you to be one, Mother, but you're going to be officiating the ceremony,"

"You could ask Ignatius," Lady Scheherazade suggested with light smile.

"True, but that would mean I'd need to find one more person to be my last witness," Alex frowned as a thought occurred to her, "Though I might have an idea of who it is, I have no idea if they'd agree and I doubt everyone would be happy with my choice,"

"You wish to ask Yunan to be your last witness," Lady Scheherazade reasoned with a small smile.

Alex nodded lightly, "Despite him dumping me in that desert and the bullshit he put me through in training, I do see him as maybe that crazy uncle you rarely see."

"I will contact him, but I am unsure if he will agree to it," Lady Scheherazade warned her and Alex waved her off.

"If he doesn't, I'll figure something out," Alex assured her.

"You aren't planning on having that Aladdin kid be a witness?" Myron asked in confusion.

Alex shook her head with a small sigh, "As much as I'd like him to be one of my witnesses, he's a bit too close to Sinbad at the moment for me to have him act as one. Not to mention, he's still too naive for my tastes and won't know what exactly being a witness means."

* * *

After a little while longer talking, Myron left to rejoin the Fanalis Corps and tell Muu about their discussion. Alex and Lady Scheherazade headed to where the witch would be working with her division from this point on. It was a section of the palace that hadn't seen much use since the days of her ancestor until recently when Lady Scheherazade had it refurbished and prepared the witch to use. The main room of the area was circular with a domed and contained quite a few windows allowing in quite a bit of natural light. The area was at least the size of the dance hall from yesterday if not a bit bigger and contained quite a few tables to work with. Lady Scheherazade told the witch, "I wasn't sure what supplies you will need, so you'll need to make a list of what you'll need."

The rooms off of the main room contained a set of rooms for Alex's future men, a pair of wash-rooms, an empty library, a few storage rooms, and an underground room that was perfect for potions work once she figured out how to make ones that worked for this world. A training ground was set up through a door through one of the barracks. A dinning room sat on the other-side of the hallway from the main room. Once she'd seen everything, she told Lady Scheherazade, "I can definitely work with this, but I'm not exactly sure what supplies I'll need. Do you know what my ancestor needed?"

"Yes. I'll write it down and we can go over it later once you meet the first of your men," Lady Scheherazade said as she led Alex towards a courtyard not far from the section of the castle they were in, "I managed to find ten magicians that are willing to try things out and have worked for Reim's military before. Five men and five women,"

"This should be interesting," Alex murmured as they reached the courtyard and found the magicians waiting.

Each of them carried a diffrent staff with some looking rather plain while other looked rather gaudy. The gathered magicians straightened up when they arrived and Lady Scheherazade spoke, "Ladies and Gentlemen, I would like you to meet the leader of your new division, Lady Alexandra Potter-Black."

"It's a pleasure to meet you all," Alex raised a hand in greeting, "I hope we can become good friends as well as comrades. We're going to be working pretty much from scratch outside of what we managed to find out through research already," She looked at each of her new subordinates, "I will not lie to you. I've never really been a scholar. I much prefer action, but I will to do my best. I may not be the best person to lead a group of magicians, but I will do my best so long as you do yours," She struggled to find the words to say, "Come to me if you have problems and call me out on my bullshit if you think I'm wrong, I will want you to explain your reasoning at that time too,"

Lady Scheherazade smiled lightly when Alex turned to her, "You'll do just fine. I need to go see to some things and go get that list. If you need me, just call me."

With that Lady Scheherazade took her leave, Alex turned back to her new subordinates, "Let's do some introductions, I want to know your names, what magic you're good at, how long you've known you were a magician, where you're from, and a bit about yourself other than that."

* * *

The group were a decent mix of those that had been born to magician families, noble families, and common families. All of them used a mix of all eight magic types though none of them could use the space-time magic or curse magic though that wasn't really surprising. Space-time magic was something only Djinn or magi were really capable of due to the intensive magoi requirements. Curse magic was something only those that had fallen could use and according Lady Scheherazade, they all likely came from the same place as the man known as Ithnan. The only magic that she did want to study between the two was space-time magic, but that wasn't possible at the moment.

Once introductions had been done, Alex led them to where they'd be working and informed them that nothing was truly set up at the moment. They were given the ability to pick out their own rooms and get settled while she tried to figure out what exactly to do. She supposed getting them combat ready would be the best course of action, but she also knew that they needed to do something other than that since learning to fight would be something they'd have to be eased into. She heard footsteps and looked up to see one of the noble born magicians she now had under her command, Karl Victor, "Yes, Mister Victor?"

"Where are the rooms for the nobles?" Karl requested with a slight sneer, "You cannot expect us to sleep in those small rooms,"

Considering the fact they were about the size of her old room, Alex couldn't really see the problem, "Mister Victor, I see no problem with those rooms. They are the perfect size for soldiers as you are now. If you are dissatisfied with your room, you may find alternate sleeping arrangements such as at your family home."

"You cannot expect me to accept this!" Karl's voice became a bit pitched, "I am the third son of the Victor family-"

"And that should matter why?" Alex cut in as the other magicians under her command came to see what was going on, "Do you really think that it will matter if you're a noble or a commoner on the battlefield? If anything, it will convince our future enemies to target you first in hopes of either capturing a noble or killing them," She looked at each of her new subordinates and saw how uncomfortable they looked, "We are not just a research division, but a combat one. We will be expected to join the regular soldiers on the battlefield and fight for the Reim empire," She looked back at Karl, "Noble or commoner. Rich or poor. Magician or non-magician. Everyone dies in the end whether they wish to or not. Death doesn't discriminate from the sinners or the saints. It takes everyone and anyone no matter who they are," She took a deep breath and released it to calm the bristling edges of her magic, "I will do my best to see each and everyone of you home whenever we do go out on the battlefield. It doesn't matter to me if you're a noble or not. I was raised practically as a slave despite my noble heritage, so I honestly can't give a fuck about the supposed differences between anyone in the social hierarchy,"

A gasp sounded and Alex pinned the woman that released it with a raised eyebrow. Olivia Lumis swallowed visibly looking a bit pale at the attention, "I...I heard the rumors, but I didn't think they were true."

"You'll find that all rumors have a little kernel of truth even if they become insanely twisted over time," Alex looked back at Karl, "I do not care if you're used to a bigger room. You will use what you're provided or find alternate accommodations while being expected to be on time for morning exercises. If you do not like it, you can walk out that door right now," She pointed to the door, "You will be removed from my command and be expected to explain why to your family/whatever superior you had before me. You will not be able to make a name for yourself in the magicians community of Reim save for as a pathetic asshole that couldn't get over himself just because he believed that being a noble actually meant something in the military," Karl opened his mouth and closed it a few times before stomping past his fellows, "Now," She looked at the rest of her subordinates, "The same goes for the rest of you. I won't listen to bullshit complaints just because you think something as stupid as noble status means you're going to get special treatment," Heads were shaken and she smiled at them, "Please go figure out your room situations then,"

They quickly followed after Karl and Alex ran a hand through her hair. This was going to be interesting, she wondered just how long it'll take before one of them left.

* * *

Pretty damn quickly once Alex forced them into a training session with the Fanalis Corps members that didn't have as big a grudge against magicians, Karl took his leave pretty quick with the single female noble in the entire group. The rest stayed though some of them looked like they wanted to follow the first two. For the first two weeks since her return to Reim, the witch had her group of magicians training almost exclusively with the Fanalis Corps members that Muu had managed to find for her after getting an understanding of just how they stood physically. They couldn't really complain since their new commander was training alongside them. Any complaints they could make were pretty much shoved to the wayside by the time training finished for the day, they could barely eat their meals and get cleaned up much less complain.

At the end of the two weeks when Alex tested their magical abilities, they noticed a rather large increase in their capabilities. It was then that she explained another reason they were going through this training besides the fact they were a combat unit. Healthy bodies meant better magical flow and an easier time using more powerful magics. She then got them started on the research part while ensuring that all of them understood that they'd be training every other day from sun-up to sun-down until they reached a point where even the Fanalis could agree they were ready for combat. They all were given a day off every six days to do whatever they wanted. On those days, she usually spent the day with Muu either planning the wedding or just enjoying the day.

Magical research began with a focus on communication, it was one of the most important things they could work on outside of finding ways to better protect the soldiers of Reim. The books on runes she'd brought into this world were looked over alongside her books on alchemy once everything had been translated. Alex ended up teaching a few of them how to read the languages in her books just as she had done with Lady Scheherazade, Muu, Myron, and anyone else that had expressed an interest in it. During this time, it wasn't strange to hear some kind of explosion occurring or someone having to go to the infirmary to get an injury checked out. This led to her having all of them go through classes in first-aid, they needed to know how to take care of injuries especially if they were to go onto the battlefield.

Lady Scheherazade also had them start researching the potions books Alex had brought along in hopes of making working replicas around that time. The magi had gifted the witch various journals her ancestor had written. Some of them were pretty much travel logs/diaries which were interesting to read mostly due to the fact that her ancestor had apparently been in a relationship with Lady Scheherazade at some point in time, it was interesting to read even if part of her was disgusted to read about the less than pure moments he'd written about. The rest were filled with his research and she was more than a little pleased to find that he'd managed to find substitutes for a lot of diffrent potion ingredients. Thanks to the fact that everyone in this world had some amount of magoi, anyone could drink the potions and be affected by them.

After a month, Lady Scheherazade had been more than happy to send more magicians her way and soon the witch was in charge of around twenty-five magicians. Some left during the beginning phase where they were forced to train every single day with the Fanalis Muu lent Alex, they either couldn't handle it or didn't like the idea of being around the Fanalis. By the second month, the Division of Magical Research and Combat was fully functional though they would need a bit more time before they could actively join any form of conflict. Around that time, she was able to focus a bit more on planning her wedding thanks to that first group of magicians becoming almost self-sufficient with Olivia Lumis and Kenta, one of her male magicians, becoming her second in commands.

* * *

Three months after returning to Remano, Alex was standing in front of a mirror while a seamstress worked on the dress she was going to get married in. She looked at Myron as the female Fanalis stood nearby getting her own dress fitted, "Is it bad that I'm still having trouble believing I'm going to get married in a little over three weeks?"

"No," Myron shook her head, "Considering the fact that you didn't think you'd ever believe you'd get married, I'd be surprised if you weren't," The female Fanalis offered Alex a curious look, "Have you figure out what you're going to give brother as your gift for the wedding?"

"No," Alex gave Myron a panicked look, "I've been so busy with my division that I haven't really had time to figure out a gift,"

"Calm down, we can figure something out," Myron soothed her, "Now do you have any ideas on the gift off the top of your head?"

"I want it to be meaningful, but something that Muu won't just shove somewhere and forget about it," Alex answered immediately, "I want it to be durable, so one of you guys can't accidentally break it,"

"Maybe a sword," Myron suggested after a few beats of silence, "Something that Barbatos can transfer over to just in case something happens to his current sword,"

Alex thought about it carefully before nodding, "That sounds like a good idea, I'll have to talk to a really good swords-smith though."

"We'll have to be careful about it to keep Brother from finding out about it," Myron said before noticing the expression on Alex's face when a thought occurred to Alex, "Second thoughts?"

Alex shook her head making sure not to move too much since the seamstress was currently using her needle and the witch didn't want to get blood on her dress, "No, I definitely like the idea of getting him a sword as his gift, but I want to give him a second one. How difficult would it be to get Muu's ring size specifically the one for his ring finger?"

"I can probably find a few ways to do it discreetly if you want me to," Myron offered with a raised eyebrow.

Alex nodded as her idea fully formed, "Please do, I need it for a tradition of my own."

"What kind of tradition?" Myron asked her as the seamstresses backed off.

"Ladies, you can take off the dresses now," The seamstress working on Alex told them, "We'll send a missive when we need you to return,"

The seamstresses left and the two headed behind the clothing screens set up to change back into their usual clothes. Alex spoke as she carefully took off the dress and set it on the hanger-like thing that she'd been told to put it on before, "There are two traditions back in my old world that involve rings, I mean that I know of. One involve an engagement ring which either partner, the more dominant partner usually, proposes marriage to their partner. If said partner says yes, they plan their wedding and all that," Alex pulled on the dress she'd worn to the appointment, "The second involves the marriage ceremony where the two getting married say their vows and put a ring on their partner. That ring is called the marriage band is usually made of gold, it's worn until either the marriage is dissolved by divorce or one partner dies though the second one doesn't always happen."

"So you want to have the second tradition?" Myron asked as they both came out from behind the dressing screens and left the shop after thanking the two seamstresses.

Alex nodded as they headed towards one of the local restaurants for some lunch, "Yes though it'll be just a symbolic thing since we're not doing the full second tradition. I mean we would need to get chains for when we can wear the rings on our fingers of course like when we're fighting, but I really do want to follow that tradition. It was one of the only things I liked about marriages back in my old world since it was physical way to show the bond between partners."

Myron smiled softly, "I like it and I think Brother will too."

"I don't want him to know about it until after our wedding ceremony," Alex warned Myron earning a soft laugh and a nod, "Promise you won't tell him?"

"I promise," Myron wrapped an arm around Alex's shoulders, "Now, let's go eat and enjoy what time we have left before Brother decides to steal you away from me,"

"We are not soaking in my wash-room," Alex warned the slightly older woman earning a small pout, "It's being cleaned at the moment since Muu and I had a bit of fun last night,"

Myron grimaced looking a bit green and removed her arm, "Please don't talk about that, I do not need to hear about Brother's sex life."

"That's good to hear otherwise I'd be wondering if the rumor about your brother complex was real," Alex promptly dodged the hit Myron aimed at her, "Myr, no causing damage to your future sister-in-law so close to the wedding,"

Myron shot her a glare, "Do not talk about that stupid rumor then."

Raising her hand in surrender, Alex nodded, "Sure thing."

Myron glared at her for a few moments longer before asking, "So what exactly have you been doing lately?"

"We managed to make a breakthrough with the communication stuff we're working on," Alex told her as they entered the restaurant and were seated fairly quickly, "It isn't much, but it's actual progress,"

Myron grinned brightly, "That's awesome, what kind of breakthrough are we talking?"

"We finally figured out how to allow for both visual and audio communication," Alex explained before pausing to give her order as Myron did the same, "Both tend to cut out randomly and we can't go more than five feet away from the other half of the pair we're using before it cuts out completely,"

"But still more than what you started with?" Myron asked earning a nod, "Sounds cool, are you coming up with ways to use visual and audio communication apart?"

"Yes and that actually works a lot better," Alex subconsciously rubbed at one of the newer additions to her scar collection, "Granted we have a problem with them over heating, we've all been stocking up on burn salve and making sure that the infirmary has a stock of it just in case,"

"Speaking of communication methods, have you been writing those brats in Sindria?" Myron asked her glancing down at the minor burn scar on the witch's right wrist.

Alex nodded as the waiter brought their meal and drinks, "Yes. I think they're all still a bit blindsided by how diffrent Sindria is to the other places they've been. Aladdin's been gushing about the diffrent things he keeps finding though word has it Sinbad might be returning in six months."

"That will be interesting, has Lady Scheherazade been contacted by him yet?" Myron asked as they began eating.

Alex shook her head with a sigh, "No. Mother isn't pleased by the lack of communication, but can't really push considering the fact that we want to keep our relationship from being revealed."

"It won't be long until it's known you're married to one of her king's candidates since Brother is very popular," Myron mused as Alex took a bite of the pasta dish she'd chosen to eat, "People are already gossiping about you thanks to your new division and the fact you've been having them train with us,"

Alex snickered a bit, "I still laugh at the looks on their faces when they realize I'm not joking about that."

* * *

A few days after asking for it, Myron returned with Muu's ring size and Alex went to a jeweler that Lady Scheherazade suggested. She had her own ring size taken and spent what free-time she could between talking with the jeweler and the blacksmith that Myron helped her find. The jeweler was rather nice and quite eager to help despite the fact that the witch wasn't having the rings be anything more than plain gold bands. The blacksmith was someone that had dealt with Fanalis before and knew how to make weapons that could stand up to their strength. Both of them understood her need for secrecy, it would all stay secret until after the wedding which was a relief to the witch since she really wanted to surprise Muu.

They both finished their projects and had them delivered within three days of Alex's wedding day and she quickly stored them in a safe place after checking them over. The sword was of excellent quality and would last a long time even in the hands of a Fanalis. The rings were perfect as were the chains she had made to hold them. Of course, Muu's might need to be resized, but that was a hazard of keeping everything a surprise. It was also at this time that Yunan finally sent his agreement to act as one of her witnesses alongside Ignatius with all three Fanalis having given their agreement not long after she'd named them as the ones she wanted. Not a day later, she finally had her dress ready.

The week before Alex's wedding was spent ensuring that the Division of Magical Research and Combat would be able to function without it's commander for a few days. It wasn't that difficult though Kenta and Olivia made her promise to not make them train with the Fanalis Corps until she returned to duty. She agreed and informed a rather amused Muu of the development causing the Fanalis Corps as a whole to pout at the loss of a good source of entertainment. Muu did much the same thing though both of them were asked where they would be staying after getting married. After some discussion, it was decided that they would be staying in her rooms until they decided that they wanted something away from the palace unlikely though it was.

Finally, the day of Alex's wedding arrived and she woke up to find Muu's warm body missing from her bed. Despite prior knowledge that he wouldn't be there, it still startled the witch and made her panic until the memories of why he wasn't there asserted themselves. Around that time, Myron and the others supposed to get her ready for the wedding arrived to help her go through the traditional bride rites while Muu went through the male version of them. It was apparently a tradition in both worlds to have the bride and groom separated before the wedding though in this world it was for a full twenty-four hours. As one could probably guess, the witch hadn't slept very well without Muu's comforting warmth and aura beside her.

* * *

After being pulled out of the bath after being thoroughly bathed in a rather embarrassing fashion that included all the hair on her body save for what was on her head was removed from her body, Alex was settled in front of her vanity and had her eyebrows plucked. She looked at Myron with a deadpan expression, "We couldn't have done this yesterday?"

"Do you have a better idea of how to spend the next six hours?" Myron asked as the Fanalis helped do her nails.

Alex opened her mouth before shutting it with a sigh, "I guess not. When are we going to eat?"

"Once we get your nails and hair relatively tamed," Myron answered as Alex struggled not to fidget, "Luckily, it'll just be the hair that we need to mess with since you've been keeping your nails in fairly good condition if a bit short for my taste,"

"Not my fault it's easier to do things without my nails catching on something," Alex heard a snipping sound, "How much are you guys taking off anyway?"

"About four inches, it'll put your hair at around the top of your hips rather than below them," Lady Scheherazade answered as she began going through the various nail paints that had been prepared, "You did mention needing it cut, remember,"

Alex had said that a few times, but never got around to it. Before her inheritance, she'd kept her hair short both because of it being a habit started by Petunia and the fact it was easier to take care of even if it looked like a bird's nest as a result. After her inheritance, she no longer needed to keep it short and very few people recognized her until it got around what happened. When she arrived in this world, she'd kept her hair long in honor of Lady Scheherazade taking her in and because she knew that Muu liked her hair long. Granted, she had kept it above hip length until her training trip and resulting travels to Balbadd which had allowed her hair to become longer than she'd prefer it to be. She glanced at the hair falling to the ground beside her, "Yeah, I've just been really busy and haven't had the time," She looked at Lady Scheherazade, "Can we make sure what gets cut off is burned? While I know there isn't much of a chance of it happening in this world, I'd prefer to avoid letting someone curse me using my hair."

"Of course," Lady Scheherazade nodded as the woman cutting her hair made a small sound of surprise at her words, "Now what color would you like to do?"

"I'm not sure," Alex had never been good at that kind of thing.

"How about crimson?" Myron suggested as she stood up from where she had been fussing over Alex's toes, "Since Alex's dress is white, it would give her a needed splash of color outside of the black parts of her hair and the color of her eyes,"

"Especially if do a darker lip stain," Lady Scheherazade murmured softly as she began rooting through the box, "Alex, what do you think?"

"I'm fine with anything since fashion has never been my thing and I don't really know much about what looks good on me," Alex offered them a sheepish smile.

Myron waved her off, "This is why you have us, Alex."

* * *

After a filling breakfast, they got the major parts of Alex's make-over done once she brushed her teeth and got on her dress. Now that her hair was cut and carefully washed again with shampoo/oils, it was pulled into a hair style. Much of her long hair was braided with hair ornaments and flowers, a few strands were left alone to frame her face. A few charms were used to make it lighter and keep it in place once they finished with it. The next part was her make-up which was somewhat minimal as per both her and Muu's request. Lady Scheherazade made sure that those doing her make up left the scars on her face alone knowing that they were a point of pride for her and the fact that Muu liked them. The last part after that involved the jewelry she'd be wearing. Rather than pull them from her stores, Lady Scheherazade provided the things she'd be wearing.

A tiara with laurel leaves etched into it was place upon the crown of Alex's head. A pair of earrings that looked a lot like the laurel wreath the magi wore. And lastly, a necklace with a pendant shaped like a gryffin clutching a wreath of laurel leaves. Lady Scheherazade spoke as Alex looked at the pendant in surprise, "Icarus had that made for me a few months before he returned to his homeland. I've carried it with me all this time."

"Mother, I...Thank you for letting me borrow this," Alex said as she settled the pendant against her chest.

Lady Scheherazade shook her head, "No, Alex. It is yours to keep," Alex went to protest but the Magi stopped her with a raised hand, "Icarus would have wanted you to have it and I can honestly say that it fits you better than me," The magi's smile was tinged with sadness, "You would've been exactly what we wanted in a child of our own had things worked out differently."

Myron and the others quietly left to go get themselves ready as well as to give the two family members time to talk alone. Alex gave the female Fanalis a grateful smile when she pushed everyone out of the room. She walked over to Lady Scheherazade as the door shut behind the last person, "Do you miss him?"

"As much as I miss Pernadius and everyone else from back then," Lady Scheherazade looked at Alex with a sad smile, "I hope that I will see them all when I join the flow,"

"I do too," Alex couldn't imagine being able to survive so many years without Muu or the others.

Lady Scheherazade took the hug Alex offered though the magi made sure not to mess anything up, "When it get closer to the time I will rejoin the flow, I will announce you as my daughter," The witch looked at the magi in surprise earning a soft smile, "It will ensure that if need be, you'll be able to take over as the empires High Priestess and be able to train the next magi of the Reim Empire when the time comes," Alex felt her heart ache at the reminder that Lady Scheherazade wouldn't live for more than another year or so, "Other than that, I want it to be known just what you mean to me and make sure no one can doubt it despite us not being blood."

"Mother," Alex hugged the magi tightly.

"Daughter," Lady Scheherazade hugged her back before pulling away, "I love you, Alex,"

Alex's heart felt so full it hurt, "I love you too, Mom."

* * *

It soon came time for the ceremony which was held in a small temple that sat near the center of the palace where Lady Scheherazade's true body lay. Alex was nervous and a bit panicky as they made their way to the temple. When they reached the doors to the temple that they'd enter through, Lo'lo patted her shoulder a bit roughly, "Calm down, Tiny. Working yourself up into a panic ain't going to help anyone."

"I can't help it," Alex resented the small squeak tacked onto the last word she'd spoken, "I never thought I'd ever end up getting married much less be someones wife. What if I'm a bad one?"

Lo'lo let out an aggravated growl and grabbed Alex by the shoulders before shaking her, "Calm the fuck down. Captain isn't looking for a normal wife otherwise he would've actually married one of those vapid vipers those nobles kept pushing onto him. He loves you even if you're a shit wife."

"Lo'lo stop shaking her," Razol said with an eye-roll, "You'll make her sick not to mention knock something loose and make all that preparation worthless,"

Lo'lo stopped shaking Alex with a sheepish expression, "Sorry, Tiny."

Alex shook her head lightly and waved off his apology with a light grin, "No, I needed that."

Lo'lo snorted with a shake of his head, "You're an odd fucking human."

"But you love me," Alex shot back earning a grin.

"Damn straight," Lo'lo chuckled looking pleased, "Done panicking?"

"Yup," Alex made sure Lo'lo shaking her hadn't messed anything up and readjusted her dress, "Thank you for that though if you shake me again, I'm going to kick your ass,"

"It's good to see you in such good spirits," Yunan's familiar voice drifted down the hallway.

"Yunan, it's about time you got here," Alex told the blonde magi as he strode towards them.

Yunan offered her a light smile, "I'm right on time though."

"True enough," Alex walked over and hugged the magi earning a surprised smile from the man, "You thought I was going to punch you,"

"You can't blame me considering where your adventures led you and the way I started them off," Yunan hugged her back before pulling away and smiling brightly as he looked her over, "You definitely benefited from them though,"

"That I did, we have a lot to talk about," Alex told him earning a nod.

"Yes, but it can wait until after the ceremony," Yunan replied before greeting everyone else.

When the doors opened, they walked inside with each of her witnesses following behind her as Muu did the same through a second entrance. They met in front of the large fire pit with Alex and Muu unable to take their eyes off of each other earning a few snickers. Lady Scheherazade cleared her throat when they reached their places in front of her prompting the duo to face the magi who smiled knowingly at both of them. Once everyone had gotten to their places, the High Priestess of Reim began the ceremony, "On this lovely summer day, we have gathered together under the grace of King Solomon and the Rukh to witness the binding on Lady Alexandra Potter-Black and Lord Muu Alexius. Two fates once separated shall be joined together as one from this day till their last, it is with the blessing of the great flow of Rukh that we may witness such a wonderful occasion. We ask the Rukh to bless their union with prosperity," She looked at Alex, "Lady Alexandra Potter-Black, do you come into this union willingly?"

"I come into this union willingly," Alex announced once she'd found the ability to speak earning a small smile.

"Lord Muu Alexius, do you come into this union willingly?" Lady Scheherazade asked as she turned to Muu.

"I come into this union willingly," Muu announced confidently with a light smile.

Lady Scheherazade produced a very long crimson colored ribbon as she intoned, "Turn to one another and hold out your arms as you give your vows."

Alex and Muu did as the magi asked while clasping their hands around the other's forearm. Alex spoke first as they had discussed when going over the ceremony together, "I, Lady Alexandra Potter-Black, do vow my mind, body, magic, and soul to you, Lord Muu Alexius, from this day to my last. I will be ever faithful and never stray from your arms regardless of the temptations offered to me. I will entrust you with my heart and cherish all that you shall bestow upon me. I will guard the secrets and truths you gift me. I will stand loyally by your side no matter the troubles that come for us. I will fight any battles that may occur at your side whether physically or spiritually. My sword is yours until my last day. Until my last day, I will be yours and you shall be mine. So mote it be."

Alex felt her magic warm as it slowly followed the ribbon Lady Scheherazade was wrapping around her and Muu's arms. Muu spoke as she finished, "I, Lord Muu Alexius, do vow my mind, body, magoi, and soul to you, Lady Alexandra Potter-Black, from this day to my last. I will be ever faithful and never stray from your arms regardless of any temptations offered to me. I will entrust you with my heart and cherish all that you shall bestow upon me. I will guard the secrets and truths you gift me. I will stand loyally by your side no matter the troubles that come for us. I will fight any battles that may occur at your side whether physically or spiritually. My sword is yours until my last day. Until my last day, I will be yours and you shall be mine. So mote it be."

Alex wasn't the only one to stare at the ribbon in shock when Lady Scheherazade finished binding their arms together with it. Muu's magoi mixed with Barbatos met her magic and the two visibly coiled together in a beautiful array of colors before sinking into their skin. A warm feeling that felt like Muu's aura settled in the back of her mind. Lady Scheherazade spoke after a few moments, "That was interesting, Alex, I do believe we should look into your books and see if we can't find out what just happened, alright?" Alex nodded quickly, "Now, Witnesses, do you approve of the marriage?" Everyone voiced their consent to the marriage after a few moments to reign in the shock they were probably all feeling, "With the approval of all gathered being given, it is time to drink," A goblet of wine was presented to Lady Scheherazade who handed it to Muu and Alex, "Now drink."

Muu drank half of the wine and Alex drank the other half. It was a sweet tasting wine that the Fanalis probably didn't enjoy very much since he was very picky about the sweet things he ate. She licked her bottom lip catching the last drops of wine as she handed the goblet back to Lady Scheherazade. Muu leaned over and pressed a quick kiss to her lips before pulling away with a light smile as Myron called out, "Brother, you're not supposed to kiss her yet."

Lady Scheherazade gave them a look of mock-disapproval for a few moments before announcing, "It is time for the gifts to be given."

Lo'lo walked up to them with the box he'd taken from Yaqut. Myron followed after him carrying a second, but shorter box. Alex opened the box holding her gift for Muu as he did the same with the jewelry box. Picking up the sword in it's scabbard, Alex spoke as she turned to Muu, "I gift you a blade that will one day host Barbatos if his current vessel should fail."

Muu looked at the blade with want and longing which made Alex happy since it meant she'd chosen the best possible gift for him. He firmly shook his head and picked up whatever was inside the box Myron carried. It ended up being a pair of twin short swords. He spoke as Alex looked at the two blades in surprise, "I gift you these short swords that will hopefully serve you well in your future battles."

They exchange their gifts and Alex unsheathed her new short swords with a bright grin. They were perfect for her favored two handed style when it came to fighting with swords. The best part of them were the gryffin and the lion charms hanging from the handles. She looked at Muu once she finished testing them and saw the grin on his face, "I think we both picked pretty damn good gifts, don't you say?"

"Cousin, she really is perfect for you," The current head of the Alexius family, Gladius, laughed with a grin, "It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Little Warrior,"

"You as well, Lord Gladius," Alex replied as she sheathed her swords, "I apologize for not being able to before,"

"None sense, I'm well aware of how busy you were," Gladius smiled brightly at her, "Call me Gladius, you are family now after all,"

Alex nodded as the burly looking man grinned at her. He was as tall as Muu, but far more muscular. He has shoulder length messy dirty blonde hair and bright greenish brown eyes that gleamed. He was heavily tanned which showed how much he preferred training to being locked inside the senate building debating over this or that. Muu sheathed his sword and pressed a kiss to her cheek with a grin, "Definitely perfect for me."

The warm feeling in the back of her mind buzzed with contentment leading Alex to believe that somehow she had become connected to Muu. Lady Scheherazade clapped her hands, "Let's get those gifts put away, we do have a party to enjoy after all."

* * *

Remano was abuzz with activity as the city celebrated one of their favorite protectors getting married to someone that was quickly becoming dear to the people. Everyone that the newly married couple encountered had some words of congratulation even if they didn't exactly like the pairing. Clearly by how various nobles and some common people reacted, they'd been hoping that the marriage would fall through. Despite that small damper, Alex and Muu accepted each congratulations earnestly though any gifts were immediately sent to a room where they could be gone through at a later time. One of the gifts that would definitely need to be looked at was the cottage that Gladius gifted the newly wed couple which was one that Muu and Myron had been raised in until they'd been accepted in the Alexius family. Out of all the gifts bestowed on them, it was the most surprising gift outside of her new pendant.

They would be checking it out during the enforced time off they'd been given to celebrate and enjoy their new marriage properly. Probably on the second day of their five days off, they would spend the first simply getting used to the idea of them being married.

* * *

Muu carried Alex as they left the party which was still going strong despite the moon almost reaching it zenith. She didn't argue mostly because he'd asked her before hand and because it honestly felt nice being carried. It also gave her the ability to reach his neck easily which wasn't usually possible when not in bed together, so she promptly abused the position she now had by leaving marks of her own on his neck. Muu stumbled slightly when she found one of his sweet spots just under the right side of his jaw, "Not there, Alex."

"Hmm?" Alex hummed softly as she lapped at the area she'd just nipped, "Why not?"

"Because I could drop you," Muu's voice was strained as he made his way towards what was now their rooms.

"You won't," Alex began sucking on that specific spot enjoying the way it made his body shiver, "I have faith in you,"

Once a mark that would stick around for a few days had been made, Alex relented and began pressing butterfly kisses to the skin she could reach. Muu finally got them to their rooms and she got out of his arms to open the door. Immediatly walking inside, she headed towards her study as Muu asked, "Where are you going?"

"I'm grabbing something. Go to our bedroom, I'll be there in a moment," Alex called over her shoulder.

Alex dug through her desk to the box that the jeweler had given her and opened it to check on the contents one last time before closing the box. She shut the drawer she'd opened after shoving everything save for the box back inside and left her study after putting out the lights. Joining Muu once she'd put out the lights in every room save for their bedroom, she found him sitting on the bed looking at her curiously. He looked at the box in her hands, "What's that?"

"You know that tradition I told you about when I gave you that engagement ring?" Alex asked earning a nod as Muu removed the chain holding said ring from his neck, "There's a second part to it," She took the chain when he held it out to her and handed him the box from the jeweler before going to her jewelry box to put the chain with her family ring away, "It involves the marriage ceremony where the bride and groom place a gold band on the ring finger of the left hand after giving their vows during the ceremony,"

Muu opened the box and found the two rings with their chains, "You want to do a marriage ceremony from your old world."

"No since I prefer the ones from this world and adding in a third ceremony seems a bit much considering all the fact," Alex returned to his side, "I still want us to wear these rings as a symbol of us being married from my old world. Call me crazy, but I really do like the idea of us wearing a physical symbol of our union,"

"And the chains?" Muu asked as he picked up the more delicate of the two chains.

"To keep our rings close during situations where they could get damaged if we wear them," Alex picked up his ring.

"You had Myron get my ring-size," Muu chuckled as he gave her his left hand.

Alex slid the ring onto his finger, "Yes, yes I did. I'm not above using my resources. Is that too loose or too tight?"

Muu fiddled with it for a moment before saying, "It fits just fine," He picked up her ring and she gave him her left hand, "I was wondering why you needed my ring-size when you gave me a sword as a wedding gift."

The ring settled perfectly on her left ring finger and Alex felt joy run through her as she took the box from Muu to place beside her jewelry box, "Tempting though it might have been to give you this ring, a sword was far better since I knew that Barbatos would eventually need a new vessel at some point since nothing is unbreakable."

Alex went to her wash-room as Muu asked, "Where are you going now?'

"Getting my make-up off," Alex began washing the make-up off thankful that they'd managed to find a potion that made it easy.

Once her face was clean, Alex began to get rid of the ornaments in her hair and Muu began helping her after a few moments when he saw that she couldn't reach everything. Once her hair was free of it's bindings, Muu noticed that shorter length, "You cut your hair?"

"I've been needing to get it done," Alex looked over her shoulder at Muu as he pouted slightly, "Muu, it's just a few inches of hair besides this way I don't end up sitting on it,"

Muu winced at the reminder of how often she'd accidentally pulled her hair via sitting on the ends, "Fine, I won't complain too much so long as you promise to never cut it short."

"I promise since there is no way in hell I'm letting it turn into a bird's nest again," Alex got up from the seat she'd taken after taking off her shoes, "Now," She smiled at him as she placed a hand on his chest, "A certain husband of mine mentioned that he wanted to be the one to take my clothes off and be able to have his wicked way with his new bride. Does he still want to?"

Muu's eyes darken with lust as his lips quirked up into a smirk, "He does. Does my new bride have any requests?"

"She doesn't want her dress destroyed as it is quite lovely and has happy memories attached to it," Alex informed him earning a soft chuckle, "So shall we?"

Muu nodded as he reached out to help her out of the dress, "We shall."

The dress was removed and Muu's eyes darkened further when he noticed just how bare her body was thanks to the fact she wasn't wearing any underclothing. She began helping him out of his clothes and pressed a kiss to all the available skin she could while pushing him back towards the bed. Muu's weeping cock was revealed when she finally got the toga he was wearing fully removed. Pushing Muu to sit down, she settled on her knees beside the bed earning a look of surprise from her new husband. She cupped his cock in her hands, "You've tasted me before, but I haven't had the same pleasure."

"I-" Muu cut himself off with a surprised moan and jerk of his hips when her tongue swiped across the tip of his cock.

Alex didn't mind the salty and slightly bitter taste. She looked at Muu with a light smile as she stroke his cock, "Problem?"

Muu shook his head and Alex smiled a bit before she licked the head of his cock again. She slowly ran her tongue down the underside of his cock attempting to remember some of what the other girls back during her Hogwarts days had gossiped about once fifth year had started. She listened to the sounds Muu made trying to figure out what he liked. She cupped his balls in her hands and gently squeezed them earning a low groan from the Fanalis while his hands twitched against the silky sheets currently on the bed. Heat gathered in her abdomen as she listened to him, she wondered just how he would sound if she went a bit further. Licking back up to the head of his cock, she parted her lips and took it into her mouth while looking up at Muu. When their eyes locked, she sucked gently making his hips jolt as a strangled groan left him.

Licking at what was inside her mouth and sucking at it, Alex stroked him like how she knew he liked it and played with his balls. She slowly began take in more of his cock pausing every so often to lick and suck at the hot flesh in her mouth. Muu's hand settled on her head and she could see how hard it was for him to keep from following his instincts. She withdrew her head carefully when she had a third of his cock in her mouth only to stop at the head of his cock and suck a bit harder than before making him jerk in surprise causing his cock to slid back into her mouth a bit further than before. He grunted softly as his hand fell away, "Sorry."

Pulling away, Alex told him, "It's fine since you didn't choke me."

Muu shook his head as he reached down, "I think that's enough for now though otherwise I'll probably end up choking you," He gently pulled Alex to her feet and guided her to settle sideways on his lap, "You're pretty good at that."

"Not really," Alex parted her legs as she wrapped an arm around Muu's neck, "I just tried to figure out what you liked by listening to the sounds you made,"

A soft laugh left Muu as he slid a finger into her, "You like listening to me."

"Th-" Alex was cut off by Muu pressing his thumb against her clit, "That I do," She closed her eyes as his finger pulled out of her before thrusting back in, "Y-you like listening to me too,"

A soft hum left the Fanalis as Muu slid another finger inside of her. Alex struggled to keep herself still not sure if she'd be able to keep from falling off his lap or from crushing the erection currently underneath her ass. She gasped when he pinched her clit and jerked as her legs attempted to close around his hand. Muu kept them parted with the hand not currently finger fucking her, "Something wrong, Alex?"

"This position," Alex closed her eyes tightly.

A whine of protest left her when Muu withdrew his hands earning a chuckle from the Fanalis, "Then let's change it."

Getting off of his lap, Alex got onto the bed and began making her way towards the headboard. About halfway there, Muu stopped her, "Muu?"

"Let's try something a bit diffrent, Alex," Muu's voice was huskier than before and Alex felt a rush of heat run through her as he told her, "On your hands and knees,"

Pushing herself into a kneeling position, Alex felt the bed dip as Muu joined her. He pressed a kisses along her spine until he was settled over her. She turned her head and Muu kissed her cheek as he wrapped an arm around her waist. She felt his cock prod at her entrance as the hand belonging to the arm not wrapped around her waist parted her labia allowing for his cock to enter her. She felt the difference in the angle immediately, "Oh."

Muu let out a breathless laugh as he slid home inside her, "Like it?"

"Don't know yet," Alex pressed back against him.

Muu began to move and Alex's eyes closed as pleasure swept through her. The difference between the positions they'd tried before and this one were quickly becoming clear to her. Muu was able to use more of his Fanalis strength without worrying about hurting her. A gasping moan left her as he hit a spot inside of her that almost made her vision go right. Muu released the flesh of her shoulder that he'd been abusing, "Found it."

Muu adjusted the position just a bit and kept hitting that spot with each thrust. She came around him with a cry of what she thought was his name. Muu's thrusts didn't slow much as he fucked her through the orgasm. By the time he came, the only thing keeping her body up was the arm around her waist due to the second orgasm he'd pulled from her. Muu slipped out of her and settled them down with her on his chest. She nuzzled into him unable to find to the energy to clean away their combined cum which was currently dripping out of her core onto the Fanalis, "I think I like that position."

"I thought you might," Muu fingers ghosted along the skin of her back.

When Alex managed to regain some energy, she pushed herself up a bit to kiss him. Muu initiated the following make-out session which was slower and more relaxed than usual. When they finally parted, she shifted a bit on top of him and felt his slowly hardening cock, "Really?"

"I have a very beautiful new wife that will be all mine to enjoy for the next few days without any interruptions by either of our men," Muu answered with a grin, "I really like that thought,"

"You're going to be doing most of the work," Alex warned earning a chuckle as she shifted of his chest to lay on her back.

Muu snorted as he settled on his knees between her legs, "I don't have a problem with that."

* * *

Needless to say, Alex was very sore and very glad she didn't have to do anything in the morning. If there was any doubt about how quickly Fanalis were able to recover, it was gone. The only time she got out of bed was so the sheets could be changed out and so she could bathe properly. Muu was only a little sorry for the many marks he'd left on her skin. Both of them were more than a little ravenous when breakfast arrived, they had to order extras of everything they usually ate which was a big surprise for the cooks when it came to the witch. After Breakfast, Alex decided to curl up on the balcony with Muu joining her after thanking the servants for everything.

The day was spent with them mainly laying around with Alex greatly enjoying the ability to nap with her new husband. Despite not really the type of person to take a nap, Muu admitted that it was nice to nap in the sunlight with her stretched out over his chest. A spell to prevent sunburns and having a pitcher of water handy along with some cups meant they didn't need to move around too much. When lunch came, they ate it on the balcony with Muu snagging a book on tactics to read and a random novel for his new wife to read in case she got tired of napping. By the time night fell, they were both in agreement to do it again on one of their future days off because of how nice it was just to be lazy for once.

* * *

Alex woke to the sound of knocking on the door and looked behind her at Muu who was acting like a starfish at the moment. Seeing that he wasn't getting up, she got out of bed and summoned a robe before covering Muu's lower body with their sheets. Heading to the entrance of their rooms, she focused on the aura of whoever was knocking and proceeded to wonder what Myron wanted right now. Yawning as she opened the door, the witch said, "Morning Myron."

"Morning, Alex," Myron eyed her with a small smirk, "Did I wake you?"

"Me? Yes. Your Brother? No," Alex looked at her curiously, "What's up?"

"I was wondering if you two were going to join us for morning training considering the fact you two didn't come out yesterday, but I'm guessing that's a no," Myron shook her head lightly, "Are you okay?"

"Sleepy, but fine," Alex shifted a bit and pulled the door open wider, "Want to come in?"

"I'll pass for now," Myron answered before looking up, "Hello Brother,"

"Myron," Muu greeted her as he walked up behind Alex and wrapped his arms around her stomach, "Something wrong?"

"Just wanted to know if you two were going to join us for morning training, but I'm guessing that's a no," Myron's eyes ran across Muu's neck which was decorated with the various hickies Alex had placed there, "I'm guessing you two are enjoying yourselves?"

"Very much," Muu grinned at his sister, "We won't be joining morning training until tomorrow if that. Will you be joining us for lunch today?"

Myron shook her head, "Dinner. I'm on duty until then. I'll warn the others that you might be joining us tomorrow. See you later."

"See you, Myr," Alex waved at the female Fanalis.

"See you later, Sister," Muu told Myron.

Myron headed off and Muu closed the door before looking down at Alex as she turned in his arms, "So, what shall we do today?"

"Eat breakfast than go check out that cottage Gladius is giving us," Alex answered as she reached up to brush her fingers along his cheek, "I'm curious to see your childhood home,"

Muu ducked down his head to brush his lips against hers, "We can do that."

"Besides, we both know staying in this room for an entire day again isn't going to be possible," Alex pointed out with a small grin, "We're both a bit antsy to do something more than lay around,"

"True enough," Muu kissed her nose before pulling away, "Let's go bathe and eat breakfast, do you want to see if Lady Scheherazade will eat lunch with us?"

"That would be nice," Alex nodded as she slipped from his arms and moved towards her study where her writing supplies are.

Writing a quick note, Alex sent it off with a passing messenger before jumping into the bath with Muu. By the time they finished getting washed up and ready for the day, Lady Scheherazade replied with an affirmative and they ate breakfast.

* * *

Muu's childhood home was in a rather nice section of the city just before the outskirts of the city began. It was about the same size at the Potter cottage in Godric's Hollow had been, but it was in far better condition. It was surrounded by a rather pretty grayish white stone wall with a wrought iron gate. The path up to the door was made of smooth sandstone alongside the single stone step leading up to the dark brown stained wood. The shiny copper of the door handle and lock stood out against the wood. The cottage looked to be made of the same stone as every other building in Remano. The roof was a dark almost black green. Inside the yard, an old oak tree sat on the right side of the path near the wall of the cottage while flowering rose bushes hugged the sides of the cottage.

Alex paused when she noticed Muu stop walking and looked at him in concern, "Muu?"

"Myron used to love climbing that tree," Muu answered as he looked at it, "Mother didn't mind letting her climb it, but Father almost always panicked whenever he saw her up there," He looked at the roses, "Mother loved roses especially the orange ones. Father used to bring some home any time they were in season,"

Alex threaded her fingers through Muu's, "What other stories do you have?"

Every room in the cottage had multiple stories as they entered it. In the living room, Muu's Father used to sit by the fire place on an old arm chair that his Mother thought was the ugliest thing she'd ever seen and tell stories to his eager children after a long day working at the palace. Muu's Mother used to sit at the rickety kitchen table with Myron and teach her daughter how to sow whenever she wasn't cooking something. The dinning room table was only used whenever Cousin Gladius came over or when Muu's Father wanted to celebrate something. The closet in the first floor hallway was Myron's favorite hiding place whenever they played hide and go seek. The first bedroom upstairs had been Muu's while the second one had been Myron's though the female Fanalis always snuck in to sleep with her big brother especially when it stormed. The study had been where Muu's father spent many long night's working on something. The Master Bedroom had been off-limits to the two Fanalis children. The wash room by the master bedroom hadn't been the most fun place for the Fanalis children since neither of them liked bathes too much due to the cold water. As Alex listened to Muu tell those stories, she knew that some part of him had longed for the life of his childhood before being swept up into the Alexius family.

Muu looked at her as they left the cottage to head back to the Palace for lunch, "What do you think about it?"

"It needs a few renovations mostly to update it for when we end up moving in, but I like it," Alex smiled up at him, "I think that if we do end up having children that this is where I'd want to raise them," Muu froze at the second half of what Alex had said and she waved a hand in front of his face for a few minutes, "Muu? Are-"

"Children?" Muu's voice was a bit hoarse.

Alex looked at him in concern at the dazed expression on his face and felt her stomach drop, "I mean if you don't want to have kids, I could f-"

"I do want kids," Muu cut her off with a shake of his head, "I want to have kids with you," He smiled at her, "You want to have kids with me?"

"Eventually yes, but not right this moment considering the fact we did just get married and I'm still setting up my division," Alex felt the tightening in her heart ease at his hopeful expression.

Muu hugged her tightly, "Then we'll have kids at some point and have fun making them."

Alex flushed at his words as she hugged him back. It was nice that they'd gotten this discussion out of the way before anything like that came to pass though it did make her wonder how it would all work. Mentally shrugging, she decided it didn't matter right now since it would probably be awhile before they had any kids.


	4. Campaigns and unexpected events

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few bits of this weren't planned at all, but my muse demanded them.

After the short 'honeymoon', Alex and Muu quickly fell back into the swing of things while working out the kinks in sharing a living space full time. They both had to learn how to deal with the other's way of organizing things and figure out how to avoid stepping on each others toes. She had put down her foot about the various Fanalis Corps members invading their living space and made it so they knew not to go anywhere near the bedroom area. They were made to understand that while she didn't mind them dropping by, they were to give the newly married couple privacy otherwise they'd be walking around under the influence of some rather embarrassing hexes that Muu wouldn't make her reverse. Her magicians were less prone to invading the newly weds quarters, they tended to do it if someone managed to reach a breakthrough or something bad happened when she wasn't there. Still it took a month for the Fanalis Corps to get that understanding, they still needed to be reminded that 'No, you cannot sleep in our quarters. I don't care if those couches are comfortable and it's quieter, you're not sleeping in our rooms.'.

Alex often compared them to house cats only bigger and more prone to murder the things that irritated them. The first time she'd said that had been in Lo'lo's ear shot and the ensuing chase through the palace had left many wondering what she'd done to start it. The fact that she hadn't used her magic once during the hour long chase had garnered her grudging respect from the newer Fanalis Corps members that still didn't quite like her. Being told to clean up the damage caused during the chase was less fun, the witch had bitched at Lo'lo for breaking so much stuff while casting copious amounts of repairing charms. Needless to say, she tried not to start another chase unless they were in the training grounds where there wasn't much to break.

After a thorough search through Alex's rather large collection of books, they managed to figure out what had happened during the marriage ceremony. Like Alex had thought, a bond had formed which was commonly known as the marriage bond. It was mainly so the married pair would know if one of them was in danger and to give the two an idea of their partners emotional state. Magic formed the bond when the two partners were well suited for each other and would benefit the two in non-physical ways. There were also parts about best possible ways to carry on traits among other things that she didn't really focus on, the newly bonded pair were just happy that it meant they wouldn't have a hard time conceiving their kids when the time came. Most marriages in the wizarding world didn't qualify for that, the rampant inbreeding and increase in squibs were a testament of that.

Muu had been less than amused the first time Alex's work for her Division kept the witch from returning to their rooms for a full three days. Even less so when he learned that she hadn't slept at all during those three days and hadn't eaten much, he had dragged her out of the main room of her Division without so much as a word to anyone. Part of those three days was spent doing her paperwork, Alex was actually dreading the amount of paperwork she'd have to do when she and Muu went through with the Fanalis marriage tradition. The rest of what kept her away and not sleeping was the magical communication project. She had glanced it over between working on her paperwork and an idea came to her leading the witch to get caught up in the project. While the full three days without sleep wasn't something the witch was planning to do again both because of how she felt after finally passing out and because of how Muu reacted to it, she had managed to reach a breakthrough and they ended up getting caught up with moving the project forward.

While Alex still was a little peeved at Muu for treating her like a sack of potatoes, she was glad that he'd dragged her away from the project. Not sleeping or eating much for three days wasn't something she planned on doing again, the benefits of doing so were just not worth the drawbacks. The sluggishness of her magic and the fact that she was tired for days afterward weren't worth it. Muu being angry at her wasn't worth it though his anger wasn't fully directed at her rather at the magicians under her command. Not that she could blame him, they all knew her rule about not sleeping for more than day. A day was forgivable and easy to recover from. Anything more wasn't to be done unless it was on the battlefield, magicians had a harder time recovering from the lack of sleep since their magoi was hard at work keeping their bodies going when they didn't sleep.

It took Alex a week to get Muu to forgive her and even longer for him to forgive the magicians working on the project as well. All of her Division learned why you didn't get Muu Alexius angry since it led to quite a bit of pain. The rather intense training session that he put those magicians through wasn't fun to see the results of even if it would benefit them in the long run. To keep something like that from happening again, her entire Division tended to watch the witch like a hawk. If they didn't see her eat something or leave to go eat, they brought her something from Division kitchen. If any magicians found her at the Division after night fell, they reminded her that she needed to sleep.

Alex was amused and touched by their antics regardless of why they'd done it. She allowed the behavior to go on since it also prompted them to do the same to their fellows. The worst offenders were Kenta and Olivia Lumise with the former being the worst of the two. Kenta was often the one shooing her out of the room when the moon began to rise. He did the same to anyone else that had been working late the night before. She also learned the Kenta often made food in the Division kitchens causing the witch to join him. This resulted in the two sharing recipes, she absolutely adored the stews he knew how to make.

* * *

Packing up one half of the first successful communication mirror they managed to make alongside an audio one that was guaranteed to work, Alex wrote a letter to Aladdin explaining what the two did and sent it all off. While they weren't sure how well the communication mirror would work so far away, the audio one would since she'd had Yunan test it out as a favor. She got her answer to how successful the mirror was a couple weeks after she sent the package off. Aladdin called not long after Alex and Muu finished their getting ready for the day. Smiling at Aladdin's somewhat blurry face, she said, "Hello, Aladdin!"

"Hi, Alex!" Alex winced a bit at the slight distortion to Aladdin's voice, "It works!"

"Not perfectly, I'm glad that we can actually talk somewhat face to face," Alex sat down on her bed, "How are you, Aladdin?"

"I'm better," Aladdin's cheeks looked a bit chubbier, "Alibaba's getting better too, but a lot more slowly than me,"

"That's not surprising since you two are diffrent people," Alex saw Muu wave at her, "How's Mor?"

"She's doing really good. Masrur's been training with her," Aladdin answered with a slight grin, "I've only seen them train together once and it was awesome! They're so fast and strong,"

"They are Fanalis after all. It's to be expected," Alex glanced at Muu seeing his eyes shine with pride.

Even if the two Fanalis weren't here, Muu was still proud to hear that two of his people were doing well. She looked back at Aladdin as he asked, "How are you, Alex? Did you get married yet?"

"I'm pretty good Aladdin. I've fully recovered from everything," Alex saw his relief in actually hearing those words rather than just reading them, "I did get married. A little over a few weeks ago,"

"Are you happy?" Aladdin asked her curiously.

Alex nodded with a warm smile as she looked at Muu over the mirror, "I'm very happy."

Muu smiled back at her before mouthing that he'd see her later. She waved him off earning a curious look from Aladdin, "Who's in the room with you, Alex?"

"My husband was, but he's heading to work now," Alex relaxed a bit, "I need to get to work as well,"

Aladdin's curious look grew, "What do you do for work, Alex?"

Alex thought about how to answer that before saying, "I'm a researcher, Aladdin. We're curious about what exactly my magic can do and if we can mix it with the magic of this world. I'm also attempting to see if we can mimic some of the technological feats of my old world with this one, but that isn't exactly the easiest thing to do."

"It sounds like a lot of work," Aladdin commented earning a soft laugh from her.

"It is, but it's definitely worth it especially since my research allowed us to create this mirror and the audio one," Alex pointed out as she shifted into a more comfortable position, "I really think I've found my calling,"

* * *

Alex talked to Aladdin for a little while longer before ending the call and going about her day. The whole Division was ecstatic at the fact they'd created a working pair of communication mirrors. Unlike in her old world, they didn't plan on stopping there especially as it still wasn't as perfect as they wanted it to be. It would be something they'd nibble on for a long time before anyone actually decided to call it good enough. The audio and visual devices were cleared for Military use though at least one person using the device needed to be a Magician. Further study through the use of Muu and his House Hold vessel users, it was discovered that anyone with the power of Djinn whether a King's vessel or a House Hold vessel users were able to use the device just as easily as a Magician.

It was a month after they were able to discover it that another campaign occurred. This time, Alex and half her Division were being deployed alongside the Fanalis Corps. It was pushed through the Senate and the Emperor meaning that Lady Scheherazade couldn't argue if they wanted to keep the Magical Research and Combat Division running. She had to quickly decide who would come and who would stay behind. Olivia was staying behind mostly because the woman was pregnant and had to be careful when using magic. Out of all the Magicians coming, she was leery of Kenta being on the battlefield if only because the man didn't exactly enjoy fighting.

The man was a gentle soul at heart and loathed causing undue harm to anyone. He was a healer and would be in charge of the two other Magician healers that would be sticking to the infirmary tent. Kenta had given Alex a smile when she'd told him the news and thanked her for allowing him a bit more time before actively involving himself in combat.

* * *

Alex glanced up from her packing to find Muu wearing a hole into the marble floor with a serious expression on his face and agitation radiating through their bond. He'd been doing that since the news came down from Lady Scheherazade and she wasn't quite sure how to make him stop. While Muu knew she had experience fighting and had trained her himself, it worried him that she'd be on the battlefield. A big part of it came from the fact that despite the Fanalis Corps members more experienced members coming along, they wouldn't get involved unless it looked like they were losing. Knowing that he wouldn't be able to get involved if his wife got hurt unless it looked like they were losing, Muu had every right to get agitated.

Looking down at what she'd packed, Alex grabbed her list and went through it one more time before calling it good. At the current moment, she was packing at least six changes of clothes, a nice wizarding tent that she'd dug up from the bottom of her trunk, extra provisions, lots of water, supplies to get cleaned up, medical supplies, two potions kits that ranged from medicinal potions to prank ones, some sturdy ropes, care kits for her swords, and some light armor that she'd gotten from the blacksmiths. A majority of the prank potions were dangerous ones that the twins never sold and some that she'd helped them come up with during the blood war. The armor was a simple chain mail shirt, some arm protection, and some leg protection. As her Division was knew, they didn't exactly know what kind of armor they'd need especially since Magicians could use Borg so they'd gotten pretty much the same thing.

Finished checking over everything while making sure she hadn't packed any dresses, Alex finally spoke, "Muu," He continued to pace seemingly deep in thought, "Muu!"

"Yes?" Muu finally looked at her and stopped pacing like a caged beast, "Did you finish packing?"

"Yes," Alex moved aside and gestured to the pack, "I've got everything inside there. The only thing missing is the battle robes, but we haven't gotten those from the seamstresses yet. My swords will not being going in there for obvious reasons,"

Muu looked over the pack before nodding in satisfaction, "Looks good though did you pack extra boots?"

Alex nodded and shifted some things over to reveal the boots as well as a few changes of underclothes and some feminine products that she hoped to not need while they were in battle, "Right here."

Since he was satisfied, Alex shut her pack and moved it off the bed to set it next to Muu's. She walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his waist. Muu wrapped his arms around her and sighed deeply, "I don't like this."

"I know," Alex looked up at him, "We thought we'd have more time, but this is better in the long run. We need to know how we'll do now and figure out what we need to focus on for next time,"

Alex knew that her words appealed to Muu's inner soldier and his Fanalis instincts. The man in him recoiled at the possibility of her getting hurt. The bond radiated a rater conflicting bunch of emotions and the witch didn't like it at all. Pressing against him, she gave him a pointed look. Muu huffed a bit, "I don't like the idea of not being able to watch your back. While we've been training your Magicians up, they're not Fanalis."

"They're not supposed to be though it would be awesome if there could be a Fanalis Magician," Alex grinned when her slight joke made Muu's lips twitch, "Muu, this was going to happen at some point and it's not like you won't be able to step in. It just isn't encouraged, but Lady Scheherazade would probably approve if you did. All I ask is that you don't get involved until we actually need help. Okay?"

Muu nodded as the conflicting emotions coming through the bond began to level out, "Alright."

Pushing herself up, Alex pressed a kiss to Muu's chin, "At least this way, we won't be forced to spend months at a time without physically seeing each other again."

"True," Muu leaned down and kissed her.

* * *

Riding a horse wasn't something Alex ever really thought she'd do, the only reason she had actually learned how to do it was Aladdin prompting her to do so while they stayed with the Koga clan. She didn't exactly enjoy it even when going at high speeds most because horses didn't like her for some reason. It was probably her magic since animals could be pretty touchy when magic was involved. She did have to say that it was better than marching for miles with the soldiers and the Fanalis Corps. She looked over at Kenta when the amber eyed man asked, "Are you alright, Commander?"

Alex nodded lightly as she tried to conceal her wince at the title and bite back the instinctive 'Call me Alex'. She'd gotten used to Olivia and Kenta calling her Alex rather than use a title. But since they were going onto the battlefield, they needed to call her Commander. Lady Scheherazade, Ignatius, and Muu had all impressed that need onto her. Despite disliking being called a title, it was needed to ensure the troops and their enemies were aware she was in charge. She noticed the softening expression on Kenta's face, "I'll be fine, Kenta. Do you mind me heading back?"

"Not at all," Kenta smiled at her, "I can hold down the fort for a little while,"

They were in the middle of the troops heading to back up those on the Parthevia border where many skirmishes had been occurring lately while the Parthevia Empire tested the border. It never developed into an all out war mostly because the Parthevia Empire was well aware that they were weaker than Reim both because of how technologically advanced the empire was and because of the Fanalis Corps. It was normal for the Parthevia Empire to test the border during random times of the year mostly out of habit. Had it not been for Lady Scheherazade, Reim would have gone to war with the Parthevia Empire by now.

Riding back to where the Fanalis Corps were walking, Alex nodded to the various soldiers she passed. Lo'lo grinned when she reached them and had her horse walk alongside the Fanalis Corps, "Got bored in the middle?"

"That and I'd rather be near people I know will catch me if my horse decides it doesn't want me to ride it anymore," Alex replied as Muu walked closer to her.

"Horses really don't like you, do they?" Muu asked as he began walking next to her.

"It's because of my magic," Alex released one of her hands from the reigns and reached out to Muu who took her hand, "Most animals that aren't raised from infancy around magic tend to be touchy when it's involved. Then again, I haven't found an animal that actually liked me since the blood war ended,"

Alex had a feeling that the reason for it involved those three objects that she'd locked away into her trunk and her inheritance. Hell, the whole mixed nature of her Rukh probably came from those three objects she never intended to use again. She had used all three at least once in her life especially during those murky events of the final battle though she'd only used the stone and wand a single time. She pushed those thoughts back as Razol commented, "Does that mean Captain can't get you a puppy if you want one?"

Alex gave the female Fanalis an odd look, "One, why would I want a puppy? Two, why would Muu get me a puppy? Three, why a puppy?"

"Puppies are cute," Razol answered with an impish smile, "Captain would get you a puppy just because you asked for one. You'd want a puppy to make up for when Captain isn't there to warm your bed,"

Alex shook her head, "I would actually prefer some type of bird or a snake than a puppy. If the puppy was a wolf or half-wolf, I would probably adore it since I prefer bigger animals."

Muu gave her a look, "Are you saying that you'd prefer dangerous animals for pets?"

"Dangerous animals can protect themselves better than some yapper dog some noble ladies carry around," Alex shrugged lightly.

"What kind of pet would you actually like?" Razol looked at her in interest.

Alex thought about it carefully before saying, "A tiger of some type or a leopard. I prefer cats to dogs after all. If I had to choose a snake, I'd say a king cobra or some kind of viper. With birds, I'd prefer a falcon or a raven."

"Not an owl?" Yaqut asked her in a soft tone.

Alex shook her head with a sad smile, "No, I don't think I'll ever want another owl after my first one. I'd think I was replacing her if I tried."

* * *

It took them three days to reach the camp for Reim soldiers that had been set up. Alex got the tent she'd be sharing with Muu set up in the section that the Fanalis Corps and her Division would be sharing. Once that was done and she'd pulled on her new battle robes, she placed Kenta in charge before leaving with Muu to get information. Muu led the way since he knew where everything was having done this many times before. The Command tent sat in the middle of the camp beside the infirmary and mess tents. Muu explained it as they passed various soldiers milling about, "It's to make it easier for all the soldiers to report in, keep the injured protected, and keep our soldiers from being poisoned."

"Ah," Alex noticed some of the soldiers jolting at the sight of her, "Have they never seen a female on the battlefield outside of the camp followers and female Fanalis?"

"No since there aren't many females willing to fight," Muu said as they got closer to the tent, "Most of them are probably surprised to see you on the battlefield since you're Lady Scheherazade's adoptive daughter and my wife,"

Alex rolled her eyes earning a soft chuckle from Muu. They reached the Command tent and the two soldiers guarding it straightened as Alex spoke, "Commander Alexandra Alexius and Captain Muu Alexius."

One soldier ducked inside as the other shifted uneasily. The soldier reappeared moments later and pulled open the tent flaps, "You may enter."

They made their way inside and Alex found Gladius standing in front of a map with a pair of men. They all looked up from the map for a few moments with Gladius beaming, "Alex! Cousin! I'm glad to see that you've arrived safely."

"Gladius, it's nice to see you as well," Alex greeted him with a soft smile, "Have things been rough?"

"Those Parthevian bastards are crowding around and cowering in the forests," Gladius answered earning shocked looks from the two with him, "I assume your men are supposed to be helping us route them,"

"And keep the casualties down," Alex answered as she drew closer, "So who are you fellows?"

"Lord Dominic Kel and Lord Aaron Karl," Gladius answered causing Alex's eyebrows to rise up a bit.

"My lords, it's a pleasure to meet you," Alex looked between the two for a moment before settling on the one that looked like Victor, "Lord Aaron, how is Victor fairing?"

Lord Aaron half-grimaced, "He is currently working under our uncle as a court scribe. Father hasn't quite forgiven him for the shame he brought us by backing out."

Alex mentally snorted, "Not all are able to deal with physical activity especially when it comes to Magicians, please pass on that I hope he finds enjoyment in his new job," She approached them and looked at the map, "So where are those Parthevian's we're supposed to be routing?"

Gladius joined her along with Muu who looked at the map with curiosity, "In those five places," Gladius pointed to the areas that were circled, "We think there's a big group camping out behind that forest near the mountains, but we can't really find out since those bastards are taking potshots at us whenever we try and those forests aren't something our men are familiar with."

Alex scanned the map carefully inwardly sighing at the lack of true detail, "Do we have any kind of idea what their numbers are?"

"Somewhere between two and twenty-five in each place," Lord Dominic answered as he eyed her.

"These two areas," Alex pointed to the ones that seemed to be divided by a river, "How close are they to the river?"

"The one on the right side of the river is a mile and the one on the left is two," Lord Aaron answered her.

Alex thought carefully about what they could do, "We'll start with those two areas. Have there been any attempts to come out of the threes?"

"A few attempted sneak attacks," Gladius answered as he looked at her curiously, "None of them at night, the Parthevian's don't seem very active at night,"

"Not surprising if they don't know the forest too well," Alex began to cobble together a tentative plan, "Gladius, I'll need someone to show us the river. Is it flowing towards us or away?"

"Away," Gladius looked at Muu, "Cousin, are you participating?"

"Not unless we're about to lose," Muu answered as Alex moved away from the map, "Alex?"

"I have enough information for now," Alex looked at Gladius, "My men and I will be ready to move out in an hour. Please have our guide ready by then,"

"Sure thing," Gladius eyed her, "You got an idea, Alex?"

"Something like that," Alex shot a smile towards him, "You'll see soon enough,"

Muu left the tent with Alex, "What kind of idea do you have?"

"One that involves that river, potions, and some of the local wild-life if I can manage it," Alex reached out to thread their fingers together, "I'm banking on any larger forces they have surrounding that river or using it as a watering hole at the very least,"

"You're planning to poison them?" Muu asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Poison? No. Cause them quite a few rather surprising and embarrassing problems, yes," Alex grinned a bit, "It's hard to fight when you feel humiliated,"

* * *

Alex sent Kenta and the two other healers to the infirmary tent before gathering up half of her other magicians. The others would be acting as guards for their tent and mostly act as their communication. One of the magicians staying behind, Gale, had learned how to scry and would be getting a better view of the situation than what they currently had. She explained the situation to them and many looked interested at the prospect of finding useful things to use their prank potions with. Heading into her and Muu's shared tent, she gathered her supplies. Muu joined her a few moments later, "I'm having Yaqut join you."

"You're not coming?" Alex asked in surprise.

"I wish to speak with Gladius and ensure that the soldiers here understand that the female magicians are off-limits," Muu explained as he joined her on the carpeted flooring, "I felt it best to avoid being accused of favoritism or interfering,"

"That and Yaqut is pretty quiet on his feet," The man should wear a bell with how easy it was for him to sneak up on people, "Thank you for looking after my men,"

"No problem," Muu pressed a kiss to her cheek.

Alex finished gather her supplies for this little trip and set the bag onto the ground beside her. Shifting a bit, she wrapped her arms around Muu's neck and kissed him softly. Muu pulled her into his lap which was just a bit uncomfortable due to the fact they were both wearing armor. Shifting a bit to find a more comfortable spot, she found one that didn't let the rougher parts of her armor dig into her skin too much. Muu pressed his nose into her neck and took a few deep breaths likely attempting to center himself. He really didn't like the idea of her going off into a situation like this because she could get hurt even with her men and Yaqut guarding her back. They stayed like that for a while before breaking apart when Yaqut stuck his head into the tent, "Tiny, ready to go?"

"Be right out," Alex looked at him over Muu's shoulder.

Yaqut nodded to her and withdrew his head. Muu reluctantly let Alex go and she got off his lap. Grabbing her supplies, she looked at Muu as he said, "Be careful."

"I will," Alex pushed down her nerves as they left the tent.

* * *

The river that cut through the forest was wide enough to allow for a medium sized boat to travel through it. It was slow around the edges, but flowed fast near the middle making it treacherous to cross. Bending down close to the rivers edge, she dipped her fingers in. The water was a bit warm, but given that it was still summer, it wasn't too surprising. It wasn't warm enough to dissolve any of the potions they had on them. Glancing back at her men, she said, "It's good for potion use. Sal, Riley, start setting up what you need for the trap."

Everyone moved to get to work with Alex dumping a good few prank potions into the river. She walked over to one of the nearby trees and spoke to the man that had led them here, "How deep would we need to go in before encountering them?"

"Half a mile," The man answered earning a small nod from Alex, "Commander A-Alexius, may I ask what you plan to do?"

"A trap will not work if it doesn't not catch anything," Alex said as she cast out her sense like Yunan had helped her learn, "Some kind of bait is needed to tempt whatever you're trying to catch into the trap,"

* * *

Illusions weren't something Alex had played with before she'd come into this world and Yunan became her teacher. They were finicky and took more patience than she was usually willing to spare. Yunan's teaching methods had forced her to develop the ability to use illusions in order to survive whatever creatures she was forced up against couldn't be beaten by the usual methods. She would never be a master illusionist, but her skill was enough for times like this. In the case of baiting the enemy soldiers, she created an image of an injured woman calling out for help by the river where her more water inclined Magicians waited.

In the trees, Alex observed the illusion with Yaqut on a branch not far from her. Christopher, one of her Magicians that could manipulate plant life, had strengthened the trees to hold their weight. She silenced the magicians not currently potioning the river whenever they tried to talk until the message for silence finally came across to them. She spoke softly into the audio device that was currently connected to the matching devices of those with her and the one currently in the hands of Muu, "First group of enemy soldiers is approaching. Sal, Riley, be ready."

"Yes, Commander," The two murmured.

The first group of enemy soldiers was comprised of three men. They paused at the sight of her illusion woman before the leader of the group stepped towards her, "Miss? What happened to you?"

The illusion woman sniffed as she gripped her bleeding arm, "M-my daughter and I were picking berried by the edge of the forest. She ran off into the forest chasing something and I followed after her. I lost sight of her," She looked at the soldiers with tearful eyes, "Please you have to help me find her, she's all I have left."

"Of course," The lead soldier nodded as the other two walked up, "What's her name?"

"Maka," The illusion woman answered as the three soldiers walked towards her.

The lead soldier bent down to help the woman up only for her to scramble away with a look of fear on her face, "Miss, I just want to help you. I am a soldier of the Parthevian Military."

The trap snapped closed around the solders as they were encased in bubbles made of water by Sal and Riley. The soldiers fought against the water bindings until Alex knocked them out with some stunners. Sal and Riley dropped them to the ground as she released the silencers on those with her, "Nicely done you two. We should get all but one of these three back to the camp."

"Why not bring all of them?" Christopher asked her curiously.

"One of them will continue acting as bait," Alex explained as she tied up the soldiers with some magical cope, "We can't exactly stop now and a passed out soldier is the perfect bait,"

* * *

By the time Alex and her men returned to camp when night began to fall, they'd captured thirteen soldiers which were left in the hands of Gladius. The thirteen soldiers would be interrogated and used as guinea pigs for the latest potion to be developed, Veritaserum. Eating dinner with her men and the Fanalis Corps, she headed for the tent to write her report on what had happened today. Muu joined her after an hour, "I wasn't aware you knew how to cast illusions?"

"I had to learn when Yunan was teaching me otherwise I probably would've gotten even more injuries," Alex looked up from the report she was writing for Lady Scheherazade, "I don't use them much since they take a lot of concentration and energy,"

"So not something you'd use in a combat situation," Muu summed up as he walked over to the table she was using as a writing desk, "Are you feeling alright?"

Alex nodded with a light smile, "Nothing a night of sleep won't cure."

"How do illusions work?" Muu asked as he reached her.

Alex thought about how to explain it, "It depends on a lot of diffrent things, but mostly the caster. The caster has to figure out who they want to affect, what they want the victim/victims to see, and how they want the illusion to work. In the case of my first illusion today, I wanted to affect those three soldiers. Most men would try to help an injured woman, so I wanted them to see that. With that in mind, I wanted the illusion to affect their vision and hearing," She paused to let the information sink in before continuing, "For the hearing bit, I copied the voice of someone I once heard speaking and put together a little script that would make the soldiers want to help her. For the vision, I used the image of a plain looking woman that wouldn't look out of place in a crowd. I then had to add little details to keep the soldiers' minds from realizing that what they were seeing and hearing wasn't really."

"That definitely sounds like something that would take a lot of concentration," Muu murmured as he sat down, "And the other illusions?"

"I made it look like their little friend/friends had been drinking and decided it was safe enough to take a nap," Alex smiled a bit, "That was easier thanks to the fact some of the soldiers carried flasks of alcohol, I just had to sprinkle it on them and basically make it impossible for anyone to think they weren't drinking,"

Muu shook his head with a chuckle, "I take it you had a bit of fun?"

Alex nodded as she finished writing her report, "Yeah. I think I'm actually going to put more of an effort into advancing my skills with illusions. Who knows, I might actually be able to use them in a combat situation eventually."

"Is that why you couldn't use them in Balbadd?" Muu asked as she set down her quill.

"That and the fact I'm not sure how well they would've worked," Alex dried the ink on the paper with a quick spell and began cleaning up her writing materials, "While they might've worked at first, I'm fairly sure Judar or that masked man would've figured it out. Sinbad probably would've and that's not something I really wanted to risk,"

Muu snagged her report, "I think it might be for the best that you didn't try. Who knows how much worse the drain on your magic would've been."

Alex put away her writing supplies before taking off her armor, "Will you be bathing or not?"

"There's a way to bathe in this tent?" Muu asked as he looked up from the report.

Letting out a soft laugh, Alex nodded, "Yes. Why do you think I packed bathing supplies? It'll be a bit diffrent then what you're used to, so we'll need to bathe together if you're planing on getting cleaned up."

"I suppose it would be a good idea," Muu set down the report.

Alex headed into the small bedroom area after putting her armor and battle robe onto the small stand she had set up. Muu joined her after doing the same thing and she led him into the bathroom. She showed him how to work everything before shedding the rest of her clothes and placing them into the laundry basket which would ensure they were clean by tomorrow. Turning on the shower, she made sure the temperature was right before stepping inside with Muu following her, "It might be a bit cramped since this was meant for a single person to use."

"It's fine," Muu pulled her close to him, "This is one those technologies you're hoping Reim stumbles on, aren't you?"

"Mhmm," Alex leaned against him enjoying the warmth of the water.

After a few moments of letting the water soothe some of the aches born from staying as still as possible for a few hours, Alex adjusted the spray to let it hit Muu as well before getting cleaned up. While she was a bit disappointed by the lack of shower fun, she understood that this wasn't the time nor the place for such things. Once both of them were clean and everything rinsed off, she turned off the shower and they both got out to get dried off. Tossing her towel into the laundry basket, she changed into her night clothes which pretty much consisted of a shirt she'd stolen from Muu and a pair of loose pants. Dropping onto the bed, she looked at Muu as he said, "I'm going to go speak with the others for a bit. Do you want to join me?"

Alex shook her head, "I'm just going to sleep."

Muu walked over to her after he pulled on a pair of pants and pressed a kiss to her lips, "I'll join you in a little while."

"Goodnight if I'm asleep when you come back," Alex replied as she kissed him back.

They separated after a few moments and Alex slipped beneath the thin covers as Muu left the room. Curling up after she'd doused the candles providing light in the room, she closed her eyes and did her best to fall asleep. She stirred a bit when Muu slipped into bed beside her and only shifted to cuddle up against him before falling into a deeper sleep than the light doze she'd fallen into.

* * *

It took over a week for Alex and her Division to route out most of the soldiers that had been inhabiting the forest. They had managed to come out of it with no combat related wounds and a few injuries caused by navigating an unfamiliar forest. Looking out at the small camp set up by the last six soldiers they needed to capture, she grimaced a bit noticing the two Magicians in the camp. They weren't as strong as some of her men, but that didn't mean anything especially when one considered how much luck they could have. She doubted that her stunners would be able to pierce their borg which meant they had to find a better way to knock them out. Reaching into her bag of supplies, she took out a pouch of instant darkness powder courtesy of the Weasley Twins.

Speaking softly into the device she was holding, Alex murmured, "Everything is about to go dark. Take aim at all occupants of the camp and release your attacks the minute everything is covered."

Hearing soft murmurs of agreement, Alex tossed a handful of powder outward and used her magic to have the breeze take it into the camp. Darkness exploded the moment the powder touched anything, she watched spell launch themselves into the dark cloud and aimed a few of her own. When the powder cleared, she heard a few of her men retching at the sight of the dead or injured soldiers. The only ones not injured or dead were the Magicians who looked alarmed at the carnage. Using her magic, she used the vines in the area to capture the two Magicians. The vines wrap around the Magicians borg and tightened until they shattered the shield allowing her to stun the two. Leaving the tree, she heard Muu ask over the device, "What happened?"

"All enemy soldiers have been either killed or injured," Alex was forcing herself not to think about the lives lost just yet like she'd done during the Blood War, "Two enemy Magicians have been captured. I advise having magic binding instruments ready for when we return,"

Looking at her men, Alex could see tell who lost their lunch based on the bile and spit coating her lips. Yaqut stepped beside her and murmured, "Talk to them."

Alex nodded to him before focusing on her men, "Today, we've killed a few men. I understand that this is probably your first time participating in something that killed someone," She looked them over, "But you must remember that they're enemies of the Reim Empire. These men have been injuring and killing our comrades, they would've tried to do the same to you. It was their choice to do this whether they were forced into their military or not. This would've happened eventually," She saw a few eyes widen, "We are part of the Magical Combat and Research Division of Reim's military. We are part of the Reim Empire's Military which means we fight our empire's enemies. Fighting against our empire enemies means that we will be forced to kill at times, it isn't pleasant knowing that you've killed someone else no matter how you put it. But it isn't something we can take back, we shouldn't ever try to take it back. It was done to protect the Reim Empire and those you care for within it. Take heart in that," She closed her eyes, "When we return to Remano, I will see to it that you're each given a few days off to recover from this."

* * *

Alex blinked when a cup was held out to her by Muu. Taking it, she felt the warmth radiating off of it as Muu sat down beside her on the hill just outside of camp. She shifted a bit until she was close enough to lean on him. Muu spoke as she took a sip of what she found to be alcohol laced tea, "How are your men?"

"Doing their best to not break-down," Alex looked at the sky which was slowly starting to darken, "I tried to comfort them, but I'm not the best person to do that. Back in my old world, I left that Ron or Hermione. Hell, even Luna's better than me when it came to comforting someone and she's batty though not in a bad way," She smiled a bit when Muu wrapped an arm around her, "I don't think I helped them much,"

"At least you tried," Muu looked at her, "How are you?"

"A bit angry at myself for not trying to find a better way to deal with the situation to keep people from dying," Alex answered before drinking a bit more tea, "I wish they hadn't had to deal with killing people yet, but it's better this way since they can deal with it sooner. I don't feel as bad since I know those soldiers would've ended up killed anyway unless they were valuable enough to be used as hostages," She hesitated a moment before asking, "We're supposed to be going towards the enemy camp tomorrow, aren't we?"

"Yes though there's no telling if there will be any actual combat tomorrow," Muu tightened his arm around her.

Alex leaned a bit more into him as they both fell silent. The odds of not getting into a combat situation tomorrow weren't good. The Parthevian military always fought until the last man standing unless ordered otherwise by their current leader.

* * *

Ducking underneath a slash aimed at her neck, Alex slashed her right sword coating the blade with a cutting curse causing the man that had just tried to kill her to be carved in half. Ignoring the blood splattering against her body, she cast a few spells to immobilize the enemies around her. She continued to move across the battlefield feeling a bit exhausted as she assisted the various Reim soldiers she came across. She reached a calm pocket and took stock of everything. The few enemy Magicians had been taken out at the beginning of the battle. The Parthevian soldiers had started to break up not long after that and now there were only a few more pockets of fighting left. The enemy camp lay in ruins not far from where she currently stood. She turned her head when Gladius approached, "Those potions you used on the enemy seem to have started to do our work for us."

Out of the 150 Parthevian soldiers that had been sent to harass the border, 75 of them had been out of commission before the battle started due to various aliments caused by the potions. The rest had either managed to avoid getting hit by the potions or had managed to get the potion to wear off. Alex nodded as she watched the last pockets of Parthevian soldiers start to give up, "Yes. What will happen to them?"

"We will be sending those alive back to Parthevia save for those of noble blood who will be held as hostages until their empire reclaims them," Gladius looked at her and chuckled, "You're an interesting woman, Alex,"

Alex looked at him with a raised eyebrow, "Oh?"

"You do not seem to mind the blood covering you, the fighting, the smell of the battlefield, or getting your hands dirty," Gladius answered with a small smirk, "I almost feel disappointed that I didn't find you first. Any woman who can fight is definitely one I'm interested in,"

"How much longer do you believe it will take for us to be done here?" Alex asked as she kept an eye on her Magicians.

"No more than an hour, we will likely not leave until tomorrow though," Gladius eyed her, "Why do you ask?"

"I'm eager to return home," Alex replied before she started walking, "I think I'm going to rejoin the battle and see if I can't help somehow,"

Gladius chuckled and hefted his war hammer, "You aren't the only one eager to return."

* * *

Alex only bathed and began tending to what wounds she'd gotten during the battle after she had made sure her men were alright. Muu walked into the tent while she was trying to clean a scratch on her forearm, "Having trouble?"

"A bit. I've gotten out of practice tending to my own injuries," Alex willingly relinquish the medical supplies when he reached her and Muu began to tend to her injuries which were mainly a few scratches with one slightly deep cut on her right arm where a sword had manage to get through her armor, "We're definitely going to need to look into better armor for me since my shield charm doesn't seem to be working against weaponry,"

A hiss left her when Muu was cleaning out the scratch she'd been having trouble with. He offered her an apologetic look before focusing back on the cut, "Your Division came out of it the best compared to the regular soldiers."

"Having them train with the Fanalis Corps was definitely a good idea," Alex watched as Muu looked over the scratch now that it was clean, "Did anyone get hurt?"

"No though that was mostly due to us staying out of the battle," Muu used one of her balms that sped up the healing of cuts and scratches, "You could have had a healer check you over,"

Alex shook her head, "Kenta and the others are already working hard to help with the soldiers in the Infirmary. I didn't have any pressing injuries that required their attention."

Muu lightly bandaged the scratch before moving onto the cut, "This seems a bit pressing."

"It isn't that deep and the bleeding stopped," Alex grimaced when Muu cleaned out the cut, "If it had been anywhere other than my arm, I would've gone to see a healer,"

"You should have Kenta look at it tomorrow," Muu said as he examined it, "Just in case,"

"I will," Alex just didn't want to add to the already large list of things Kenta and the other two currently in the infirmary tent were doing right.

Muu eyed her as he smeared the balm across the cut, "I'll make sure of it," He bandaged the cut then moved onto the other scratches, "Will you be joining us to celebrate the fact we'll be heading home tomorrow?"

Alex thought about it carefully before shaking her head, "No, I think I'm just going to sleep."

Muu looked at her in concern, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine just tired from the fighting," Alex offered him a tired smile, "I'm not a Fanalis with what seems like an almost unlimited amount of physical energy,"

"True," Muu shook his head with a soft chuckle, "I'll probably be keeping them from celebrating for too long. We are heading home tomorrow after all and it'll be a long trip,"

"Will you ride with me tomorrow?" Alex asked him earning a surprised look, "I'd rather lessen the chance of being thrown off a horse,"

"Sure," Muu eyed her with an amused look, "There isn't another reason you want me to ride with you?"

"Other than the fact we would be able to do more than hold hands, no. There isn't a lot we could do riding a horse," Alex shook her head at him, "Are you really thinking about that?"

"Hard not to when you'll be pressed against me for a majority of the day," Muu shrugged as he bandaged the last of her scratches and began packing away her medical supplies as she got fully dressed, "That and the fact we haven't really had a chance since we left Remano, I can't help it," He shot her a grin, "I can't get enough of you,"

A flush coated Alex's cheeks at his words making Muu chuckle softly, "You're insatiable."

"Only for you," Muu shot back as he finished packing away her medical supplies and put it away, "I can think of a few ways to celebrate us going home tomorrow,"

Alex swallowed a bit at the huskiness of his voice, "I don't think we should considering the fact we're going to be riding a horse tomorrow," Muu approached her with an almost predatory gleam in his eye, "Weren't you going to celebrate with the others?"

Almost reflexively taking a step back, Alex felt her back hit the table she used to write her reports for Lady Scheherazade. Muu caged her against it and lowered his head to press a kiss to her lips, "It can wait."

The kiss was harsher than normal with Muu practically forcing his tongue into her mouth. Alex could only grip his shoulders as he practically crushed her against the table and try to keep up with him. When he broke the kiss, she panted heavily as he began attacking her neck. The sound of tearing fabric and the feeling of air hitting her chest was enough to tell her that Muu had torn her clothes. She gasped out, "What's gotten into you?"

"Seeing you fighting and covered in blood," Muu pulled away from her neck to give her a somewhat feral smile, "Seeing my lovely warrior fighting and protecting her own, it appeals to my Fanalis instincts,"

Alex flushed a bit as he returned to marking up her neck. She really did like it when Muu's Fanalis instincts decided to rear its head. Glancing towards the entrance of the tent when she realized that there was no way she'd be saying no to him right now, she said, "Alright, but not here. In the bedroom, I want that armor off too."

"As you wish," Muu moved away from her and Alex headed for the small bedroom, "I'd advise taking off the rest of your clothes if you don't want them to join the shirt,"

Alex shed her clothes once she got into the room and barely made it to the bed before Muu joined her. Muu had shed his clothes as well letting her see his painfully hard erection. She wondered just how affected he'd be if they'd been fighting together. The thought made a pleasant shiver run down her spine. Muu inhaled deeply and his eyes darkened further. She laid back on the bed and spread her legs, "Not too rough, I don't enjoy the thought of riding a horse when I'm sore."

"I'll try not to be," Muu settled between her thighs and slid two fingers into her core.

Muu began marking up her chest paying special attention to her nipples. Soft moans left her, Alex felt more sensitive than normal which was probably due to the heavily charged atmosphere of the battle. There was also the emotions Muu was giving off, the lust and arousal he was giving off left her head feeling cloudy. She tangled her fingers into his hair and tugged his head up as her body bucked against the sensations running through her. The kiss was less harsh than the first as their tongues tangled together. She barely registered Muu's fingers leaving her before his cock thrust into her. The pace he started them off was slow to let her adjust to him. The tension in his muscles and the slight tremble told her how hard it was for him to reign in his instincts. Matching his pace, she murmured, "Faster, Muu. Faster."

Muu's pace increased as he tugged her legs around his waist and slid an arm beneath her body. Closing her eyes, Alex let herself fall into the pleasure that was coursing through her veins. She pulled Muu into a kiss as she tried to keep up with his harsh thrusts. He broke the kiss and pulled out of her to switch their position. She found herself on her hands and knees. Before she could say anything, Muu thrust back into her at a faster and harsher pace than before. With the strain she'd put on her body today during the battle, she couldn't keep herself in the position. Closing her eyes, she panted against the mattress of the bed as her mind began to go blank with pleasure.

When Alex came the second time, it was as Muu was finishing and his teeth biting into her shoulder. When she came down, the bond between them seemed to be pulsing with glee. Muu laid them down together on the bed and held her close without pulling out. They laid like that for a little while with her slipping into a light doze. She stirred when Muu pulled out of her and rolled over to wrap her arms around him when he started to get up. He kissed her softly, "I'm going to get us both cleaned up since I don't want you using magic when you're so tired."

"Okay," Alex sleepily nodded as she reluctantly let go of him.

Muu disappeared into the bathroom for a few moments before returning with a bowl filled with steaming water and two wash rag. Alex clumsily extended a hand only for Muu to bat it away, "I'll clean us up this time since you usually do it."

* * *

The ride back to Remano was a blur to Alex due to how tired she was. Kenta had checked her over when a very worried Muu had demanded it after they'd stopped traveling for the night. Kenta had reported that her tiredness was due to the strain her magic had gone through since they'd arrived at the camp. He had told them that she should probably take a few days off when they returned to Remano to recover properly. If she was still tired after that, he advised her going to the infirmary to be checked over. Seeing how worried Muu and the others were, she had agreed with a bit of reluctance.

* * *

Alex flopped onto the bed after taking a much needed bath in the wash-room and getting dried off. She looked at Muu when he snorted, "What's so funny?"

"I'm surprised you didn't jump onto the bed before taking a bath," Muu replied with a small smile.

"Why would I do that when the bed would get dirty?" Alex asked him as she pulled herself onto the middle of the bed.

Muu moved towards his wardrobe and began picking out clothes, "True. You should get dressed. Lady Scheherazade will probably want to hear a verbal summary of what happened from your view point."

Alex shook her head and shifted to lay on her back, "Nope, I think I'm going to stay in here and take a nap. If Mother really wants to hear a verbal summary, she'll ask for me," She turned her head to look at him when his side of the bond began to radiate worry, "Muu, I'm fine. I just need to rest. I told you that illusions and higher level battle magic consume a lot of energy."

"I just don't like the idea of you possibly being sick," Muu began getting dressed, "Can you blame me?"

"No, but I honestly doubt I'm sick," Alex looked towards the ceiling, "I've rarely gotten sick especially after second year," She could tell he wasn't convinced, "Muu, I promise that if I'm still this tired in a couple days, I'll go to the infirmary and have them check me over,"

Being reminded of her promise helped ease his worry somewhat, Alex was both touched and exasperated by it. Muu finished dressing and walked over to her, "You should still get dressed."

"Why? You're the only one in here," Alex looked at him.

Muu snorted as he reached out to grab her foot, "Someone could walk in at any moment."

"The wall pretty much blocks them from seeing most of the bed," Alex pointed out as she pulled her foot closer to her body.

Muu chuckled as he reached over to grab her ankle, "I'm also tempted to jump you."

Alex shot him a tired grin, "Still not seeing why I should get dress."

"Little Minx," Muu snorted at her.

Muu used his grip on Alex's ankle to pull her to closer to him. Sitting up when he released her ankle, Alex grabbed the front of his tunic and tugged him towards her. Muu leaned down and kissed her softly before pulling away earning a low huff from her, "Muu."

"I have to go to that meeting you're planning to avoid attending," Muu replied with a smirk, "Is there anything you want me to pass along?"

"My reports and mention to Mother that I'll need a few days off to recover properly from the whole campaign," Alex told him as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I'll make sure to mention how tired you are. Do you want me to add that you're giving the men that accompanied you a few days off?" Muu asked earning a nod, "Alright. Where are the reports?"

Alex let go of Muu and got off the bed earning a raised eyebrow from him. Walking towards where she'd left her bag, she made sure to sway her hips a bit more than usual causing a flare of arousal and lust to sing through the bond. She bent over to reach inside her bag and searched through it to find the reports. Straightening when she'd gotten a hold of them, she headed back over to Muu and held them out to him, "Here. Have fun at your meeting."

Muu took the reports, "Must you tempt me?"

"Yes, I wouldn't be a good wife if I didn't," Alex stood on her tip-toes and pressed a kiss to his cheek before heading back to the bedroom, "Love you, Muu,"

"Love you too, Alex," Muu replied with a shake of his head.

* * *

Alex shot up from her little nap when she felt the arrival of someone with a magical aura that felt like it didn't belong in this world inside the palace. Pulling on her clothes and grabbing her swords, she left her rooms and began heading towards where she felt it. She found Urk and Col not far from her rooms. The two were both startled to see her, but Urk quickly shook away his surprise when he saw the weapons, "Alex, what's going on?"

"I sensed the arrival of someone I believe comes from my old world," Alex explained as she gripped the hilts of her swords, "They're in the area where I arrived. I need one of you to come with me and the other to alert everyone,"

"Col, go with Alex," Urk ordered the younger Fanalis, "Alex, be careful,"

"I will," Alex promised and took off with Col hot on her heels as Urk headed towards where she felt Lady Scheherazade.

With any hope, they would be able to confront whoever it was with others backing them. Col spoke as they raced through the halls, "Alex, what exactly is so bad about someone from your old world showing up?"

"Because there's no telling who it is and if they have a way to bring others here," Alex explained feeling a bit of frustration ripple through her, "I didn't have my new abilities for long before I escaped into this world, so I wasn't able to memorize any magical aura's save for Dumbledore's. While this isn't the old man, I have no reason to believe whoever this is doesn't work for him. I just wish I knew where they got another copy of the book or how the hell they managed to land in Remano rather than end up with one of the other magi. Hell, how did they not end up right in front of Lady Scheherazade?"

Col grimaced as she ran beside Alex, "So there's no telling if they're a friend or not."

"Not until we see whoever it is," Alex felt her bond with Muu flare in alarm before anger and worry filled it, "Muu knows,"

"The bond between you and Captain is amazing," Col murmured softly.

"Yes, it is," Alex agreed before they reached the garden where she'd first landed in Remano, "Now let's s-Luna?!"

* * *

"So this is Luna Lovegood," Lady Scheherazade said as she looked over the pale blonde laying on the bed, "She must have above average magic to be able to travel to this world and manage to find you rather than end up somewhere else,"

"Will she be okay?" Alex asked as she held the blonde's limp hand, "I know the healers said it was just her being drained, but..."

Lady Scheherazade offered her a comforting smile, "She'll be fine if what you've said about her is true. I doubt it will take long for her to wake."

Alex relaxed a bit as her worries abated somewhat. She looked at Luna's pale and drawn face feeling a bit guilty for leaving the blonde back in their old world, "I can't imagine how bad things were back in our old world for her to risk the ritual."

A hand squeezed Alex's shoulder and she looked at Lady Scheherazade as the magi murmured, "We will only know when she awakens."

Alex nodded as she reached up to rub at her stinging eyes, "Mother, will Luna have a place here?"

"Of course," Lady Scheherazade smiled at her, "If she wishes for one, she'll have a place here with you,"

"Thank you," Alex murmured softly.

* * *

Luna woke up after being unconscious for a week, but could only stay awake for a few moments. In those few moments, the blonde painted a picture of their former world that left Alex seething in anger and very glad that she'd gotten out when she had. After the witch had made her escape, Dumbledore began tightening his hold on Magical England far more visibly than before. It started out by a few new laws banning a couple of spells and an increased watch on those that had joined Voldemort's side during the blood war. Then those 'Dark' families began dying one by one until only few were left, the 'Gray' families that didn't outwardly support Dumbledore and the 'Light' sides agenda began to suffer from 'accidents'. By the time Luna took her desperate action to escape, Dumbledore had started forcing marriages onto those remaining in England to bolster the decreasing Magical population.

Luna's family and one other had the few copies of Icarus Potter's book that existed. To escape, Luna had used the ritual and somehow managed to tie the landing point to where Alex had arrived. The blonde had no idea where the other book was, but doubted it would be found any time soon.

* * *

Once Luna was stronger and Lady Scheherazade had given her the okay, the fey-like blonde was introduced to everyone. Luna gripped Alex's hand in a tight hold looking around herself in a bit of awe reminding Alex of when she'd gotten her first look at everything. The blonde took a seat on the same chaise as she had when she'd first been introduced to everyone. Smiling softly, she said, "Makes you wish you'd been born with multiple eyes, right?"

"Yeah," Luna looked at Alex with a tired smile, "I'm glad you finally got to find a place to call home,"

"You will too, Luna," Alex told the fey-like blonde.

The doors opened to allow everyone inside and Alex could feel Luna's grip on her tighten. Rubbing soothing circles on the back of Luna's hand with her thumb, she offered a smile to everyone. Everyone eyed Luna in interest with her Division looking quite eager to meet another witch. Lady Scheherazade spoke, "Everyone, I would like you to meet Luna Lovegood who is a very dear friend to Alex. She managed to find a copy of the book that Alex's ancestor wrote and did as Alex had."

"Does that mean there are more copies of the book?" Nerva asked with a frown.

"Only three copies of the book managed to survive the ages," Alex said as Luna shifted to get a bit closer to her, "The original book my ancestor wrote. A copy that Luna's family held as a show of good faith between our families. Both of those copies are now in this world, we only have to worry about them finding the third copy, but it is unlikely they'd find it anytime soon,"

"But it is possible for them to find it and come here," Nerva scowled darkly as he glared at Luna, "How could we know they won't find it before we're ready?"

"Because I can see it," Luna spoke up making Alex jolt in surprise.

"Luna," Alex looked at the blonde in shock, "I-"

Luna offered her a tired smile, "If you trust them and willingly call them your family, I too will give them my trust. Lexi, do you trust them?"

"With my life," Alex eyed her, "Are you sure, Lulu?"

Luna nodded, "Yes."

"Daughter, may I ask what's going on?" Lady Scheherazade requested with a frown.

Alex took a deep breath as she looked at Lady Scheherazade, "Mother, Luna comes from a long line of Seers that had ties to the fey. Luna herself is a Seer."

"She can see the future?" Someone from her Division shouted.

Luna shook her head softly, "Not quite, I can see possible outcomes. Only the past is truly clear to me, it has already happened after all."

"Only events that are truly fated to pass will be truly clear to you," Lady Scheherazade summed up earning a nod from Luna, "Miss Lovegood, did you know that Alex would end up here?"

Luna shook her head once again, "No. Alex was always going to end up in this world, but where was never clear until her landing. In fact, the most likely possible outcomes I saw before she landed was Reim, Kou, or with the magi known as Yunan," Alex pinned Luna with a narrowed eyed look, "Even what happened afterwards was never truly clear to me. Between all the possible outcomes I saw, Reim and Yunan were the best options," Luna smiled at Alex, "You were always destined for this world, Lexi."

"Why didn't you say anything?" Alex asked with a frown.

"Because you would've fought it," Luna gave her a knowing look, "And don't try to argue, Lexi. We both know how much you hate the thought of fate and destiny because of Dumbledore's bullshit,"

Alex was tempted to argue, but knew she couldn't. She groaned and muttered, "Blondes. Why is it always magical blondes?"

Luna giggled as she hugged Alex, "You love us."

Alex snorted before looking at Nerva as he asked, "Lady Scheherazade, what are we going to do with her?"

"Luna Lovegood shall be Alex's guest until such a time as she decides to become a citizen of Reim, leaves, or dies," Lady Scheherazade informed him, "Please inform the Emperor that I will speak to him on this matter at a later time and make it known that I will not tolerate it if anyone attempts to force Miss Lovegood into doing anything,"

Nerva nodded with a small frown, "Of course."

"If there are no other questions, I do believe it's time for Miss Lovegood to meet everyone," Lady Scheherazade said.

Ignatius and Nerva introduced themselves before leaving. Alex stood up as Muu walked up, "Lulu, this is Muu Alexius, my husband. Muu, this is Luna Lovegood. I told you about her before."

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Miss Lovegood," Muu offered the fey-like blonde a warm smile.

"Definitely," Luna smiled brightly at him, "You're definitely a lot more sexy in person," Luna eyed him, "I can see why Lexi fell for you. You have a very pretty face," She looked at Alex, "Lexi, we should definitely have a threesome!"

A few people choked at the rather blunt suggestion. Alex closed her eyes and counted to ten before saying, "Lulu, what did we say about not blurting perverted things out when meeting new people?"

"Not to unless they prove to be like the male Malfoys," Luna chirped before waving a hand at Muu, "But answer my question,"

"You technically didn't ask a question. You made a suggestion which is not going to happen," Alex glared at Luna, "I don't share,"

"Pity," Luna pouted at her.

Alex rolled her eyes, "I swear you didn't act like this before fifth year."

"I like to blame Ginny," Luna giggled as Alex shook her head in exasperation, "So want to introduce everyone else to me?"

* * *

"Luna is very..." Muu trailed off.

"Odd?" Alex supplied as she tugged her hair free of the braids that Luna had insisted on doing, "She's at least part fey and doesn't have the best grasp on reality sometimes,"

Muu walked over and began helping her undo the braids when he saw her having trouble, "She seems nice."

"Don't be surprised if you get a headache at some point when you're around her," Alex warned him as she let him take over getting rid of the braids.

Muu chuckled as he worked her hair free of the bindings Luna put it into, "At the very least, you do have your friend around."

"Yeah," Alex smiled softly, "I really missed her,"

"What do you think she'll end up doing once she fully recovers?" Muu finished freeing her hair.

Alex shrugged as she picked up a brush and began running it through her hair, "I'm not sure. On the one hand, I hope she'll stay in Reim and maybe join my Division, but I know she'll probably be happier exploring this new world. If she does end up leaving, I hope she'll end up traveling with Yunan because he'll at least keep her safe," She looked at Muu through the mirror, "The blood war took a lot from both of us, but I sometimes believe she was dealt the worst hand between us. She lost her father, her home, and nearly lost her life."

"You don't want her to fight," Muu summed up her thoughts.

"Not unless she wants to," Alex finished brushing her hair and got up, "I won't force her to fight no matter what,"

* * *

Everyone quickly learned how much diffrent Luna was from Alex. Where Alex tended to be fairly calm, Luna was a bouncing ball of energy. The blonde routinely confused people whether by saying something or doing something most would call odd. She wandered about in an almost aimless fashion and seemingly paid no mind to anyone around her. She tended to disappear at random only to reappear when someone started to panic. She seemed to always have a comment that made you stop short and feel baffled. But if there was one thing Luna seemed really make her diffrent from Alex, it was the use of her wand.

While Alex was adept at wandless magic, Luna wasn't able to do any form of it. It was something that most questioned especially when it came to the Division of Magical Research and Combat. When asked about it, Alex explained it was the differences in their magic that made it so. Where Alex's magic was wild and too powerful for her to use a wand, Luna's magic was too chaotic to be used without a wand. Luna's fey heritage combined with her ability to See made it impossible for her to use wandless magic without the spell going wrong in a rather spectacular fashion. This was actually in Luna's advantage as it allowed the blonde quite a bit of control, Alex wouldn't be able to do certain delicate spell-work unless she specifically trained to do it.

One of the main things everyone noticed after the blonde Seer's arrival it was how much more lively Alex seemed. While Alex was fairly lively especially around the Fanalis Corps, Luna's presence seemed to make her even more lively. If Alex wasn't chasing Luna, the Seer was dragging her off to do something with little rhyme or reason other than to have fun. One of the things that Luna did was cause Alex to play her violin again. No one had known about the witch's musical talent mostly due to Alex not seeing a reason to play especially when there were more important things to do.

* * *

Alex looked at Luna with a frown as she took out her violin, "Luna, what are you planning?"

"Nothing," Luna picked up a grape from the fruit bowl, "I think Lady Scheherazade should definitely hear you play,"

Lady Scheherazade smiled when Alex looked at her, "I'm very curious, Daughter. I didn't even know you could play an instrument."

"I haven't really had a reason to play since there are a lot of important things to do," Alex turned her violin, "I'm not sure I'll be very good since it's been a long time since I've actually played,"

Not since she'd been on the run with Ron and Hermione, Alex's thoughts turned a bit somber as she thought about it. She ran through one of the basic songs she knew. Slowly, it all came back to her and she began to lose herself in the music. By the time her fingers began cramping and holding her violin became a bit too uncomfortable, she had gained a much bigger audience then Lady Scheherazade and Luna. Flushing as applause and whistles sounded, she put her violin and bow into the case. Myron grinned brightly, "I didn't know you could play an instrument."

"It isn't something I do very often," Alex shut the case.

"Where did you learn?" Muu asked her curiously.

"My primary school had a mandatory music class and I ended up falling in love with the violin," Alex explained as she sat down beside Lady Scheherazade, "My teacher at the time noticed that I was actually pretty good and in exchange for doing chores around the classroom, she'd give me more lessons. After I learned about the magical world, I got my own violin and began to learn even more. During summers when my relatives didn't want me around, I'd travel to areas where I wasn't known and play to get money for food,"

"Professor Flitwick was very disappointed when you refused to join the music club," Luna added on earning a slight shrug.

"No one expected the 'Girl-Who-Lived' to have any kind of musical talent," Alex pointed out as she flexed her fingers, "Other than singing of course,"

"You can sing?" Muu asked earning a snort.

"No, I apparently sound worse than a cat being strangled," Alex didn't mind not being able to sing, "I prefer not being good at singing anyway. Playing the violin is much easier,"

* * *

Pressing a hand to the wall as black spots danced in front of her eyes, Alex tried to figure out why she felt so faint all of a sudden as the stack of boxes she was levitating hit the ground. She closed her eyes as she tried to keep her breathing even. She slid down the wall as her ears began to ring. She blinked as something warm touched her cheek and looked into concerned crimson colored eyes. Lo'lo was saying something, but she couldn't quite hear it. When she didn't respond, Lo'lo turned and barked something before picking her up. She closed her eyes as blackness exploded across her vision.

When she opened her eyes again, Alex could see the familiar white of the Infirmary without a hint of black spots. She turned her head as she heard, "-Passed out."

"M-muu?" Alex was confused by how frantic his side of the bond was.

Muu spun towards her with wide eyes and rushed over, "Alex?! How do you feel?"

A rush of other questions came from him and Alex couldn't get in a word. There was a loud banging sound causing Muu to stop speaking, Alex looked to find Lady Scheherazade standing on the other side of the bed, "Muu, enough. You're overwhelming her," The magi looked at him sternly and Muu radiated sheepishness, "Alex, how do you feel?"

"A bit confused and really tired," Alex tried to push herself up only for Muu to push her back down, "Muu? What are you doing?"

"You're not getting up until the Healers say you can," Muu told her with a frown, "You passed out, Alex. You're lucky Lo'lo was there on patrol around there and was about to bring you to the infirmary quickly,"

Alex settled back with a frown, "I passed out? But why? I was just heading to see Mother for that meeting."

"We don't know why you passed out. The Healer hasn't told us yet," Lady Scheherazade answered as she took a seat on the edge of the bed, "Other than confused and tired, how do you feel?"

"My head kind of hurts and my magic feels a bit low," Alex explained as her frown deepened, "But my magic shouldn't be low at all. I haven't been doing more than usual with it,"

"That's something I can explain," Kenta said as he walked up.

Muu turned to the healer with a frown, "Is she sick?"

Kenta shook his head with a slight smile and Alex noted the amusement in his aura, "No, Captain Muu. In fact, she's quite healthy other than needing to put on some more weight."

"Kenta please don't wind up my husband," Alex told the Magician, "Why exactly did I pass out?"

"Simple, your blood pressure was too low which combined with you're lower than normal magic and low blood sugar caused you to pass out," Kenta explained in a patient tone, "You need to eat more foods that are high in protean and natural sugars,"

"But why? I've never had a problem like this before," Alex felt the amusement in Kenta's aura double.

"Tell me, Alex. When was the last time you menstruated?" Alex was thrown by the question and had to take a few moments to answer.

"Not since my inheritance," Alex said earning a confused look, "The healers thought it was due to the high quality of my magic and how my body changed during my inheritance. Why?"

Kenta gained a look of comprehension on his face, "That would explain why you didn't come here sooner..."

"Why would I need to come here sooner?" Alex asked making Kenta sigh a bit.

"Simple Alex, you're pregnant," Kenta answered causing the room to fall silent.

Alex opened her mouth and closed it a few times before looking down at her lower stomach in shock. Muu sucked in a sharp breath and looked a bit pale as he sat down on the chair beside her bed. Lady Scheherazade let out a soft gasp and covered her mouth with a hand. Millions of thoughts sailed through her head, she had to ask, "A-are you sure?"

"The medical scans that both myself and Luna did came back positive," Kenta looked at her in concern, "Are you alright, Alex?"

"I...I'm fine just a bit shocked," Alex murmured as she laid a hand on her lower stomach, "I didn't think it'd happen so soon,"

"I'm actually surprised it didn't happen sooner considering how amorous you and Captain Muu are towards one another," Kenta looked more than a little amused, "But other than being pregnant, you're quite healthy,"

"Is there anything we need to do?" Muu asked as he shook himself lightly.

"I'll write up a new diet that she'll need to stick to for at least a couple of weeks and a list of foods she should stay away from," Kenta answered as he smiled lightly, "No more training with the Fanalis corps in the mornings. In about three months, she should start to pull back from her duties. She'll be fine to run our Division, but only do paperwork and the like by the end of her second trimester. She should definitely spend more time in the sun," He looked at Alex, "Congratulations, Alex,"

"Thank you, Kenta," Alex smiled at him, "Can I leave or do I need to stay in here for a bit longer?"

"You can leave in an hour," Kenta told her, "But you may sit up now. I'm going to go write up that new diet. This will definitely be interesting since I'll finally have a reason to read those magical pregnancy and birthing books in your library,"

Kenta wandered off while Alex carefully pushed herself into a sitting position. She looked at Muu, "Well I guess that would explain why I've been so tired lately."

Muu's side of the bond radiated a warm mix of shock, joy, amazement, and love. It made Alex a bit giddy as Muu looked at her with amusement, "Perhaps that will teach you to go to the infirmary sooner rather than later."

"This is definitely a wonderful occasion," Lady Scheherazade mused with a warm smile, "Congratulations both of you,"

* * *

Needless to say, the news about her pregnancy was met with quite a few emotions. A majority of the Fanalis Corps were excited and overjoyed at the fact there'd be a mini-version of their Captain/Alex running around at some point soon. Myron couldn't stop grinning and hugging Alex whenever she saw the witch. Lo'lo smirked and commented that the brat would definitely be strong considering who their parents were. Razol had a starry eyed expression on her face and muttered about baby clothes. Yaqut just patted Alex's shoulder and murmured a few congratulations. Col looked at Alex in shock and wonderment. A few of the female Fanalis that didn't like Alex because of Muu's attention being on her were jealous, but also happy that Muu would get to be a father. Over all, they were fairly supportive.

The Division of Magical Research and Combat were in a state of shocked happiness. Olivia had jokingly commented that Alex was copying her. Kenta was overjoyed for Alex and couldn't wait to expand his medical knowledge. A few of the female Magicians often spent time gushing about how cute the baby was going to be. The male Magicians offered some congratulations with a few looks of fear since there was no telling how Alex's hormones would make her react. None of her Division protested the fact that she would be absent from training and even took to training just a bit harder. All of them seemed to be watching Alex a bit more closely and disliked the idea of her getting involved with the more dangerous experiments.

Luna was overjoyed and spent quite a bit of time speaking with Kenta as she helped him with Alex's surprisingly large amount of magical pregnancy and birthing books. The Seer made a decision to join up with the Division of Magical Research and Combat as a way to ensure that Alex wouldn't have to worry about it when she'd get closer to her due date which kept fluctuating according to the blonde. She often popped up with snacks for Alex to try and kept any alcohol away from the older witch. She also got into the habit of making suggestions to research some ways to protect cribs and the like with magic. Whenever Alex looked at her friend and felt her aura, it was easy to tell that the Seer was recovering from the damages done by the war which made the older witch more tolerating of the blonde's antics.

Lady Scheherazade often requested for Alex to join her for one reason or another. The magi spent much of that time telling her adoptive daughter about past events and even the few biological children that the blonde had, had. She had a very nostalgic feel to her aura and often spent the time they were together curled up beside Alex. Quite often when Alex left after their time together, the magi mentioned how happy she was that she'd get to meet at least one of her Grandchildren. Whenever she had time away from her paperwork and duties, the magi often had Alex join her for walks among Reim's people where they usually ended up at an orphanage where the two played with the children.

Muu radiated contentment and love whenever he looked at Alex. He often surprised her with random gifts even more so than before their engagement though thankfully most of them were contained to flowers or snacks he thought she'd like. He spent much of the time they were in bed together simply touching her stomach with a look of awe and adoration on his face. He pressed his ear to her stomach whenever he could which was confusing until he explained that he could hear the baby's heart beat thanks to his Fanalis heritage. Whenever they had the day off now, he insisted they spent at least an hour or so napping together on the balcony even if she was the only one napping.

* * *

Aladdin looked at Alex in shock when she shared the information, "Y-you're having a baby?"

"Mhmm," Alex hummed with a soft smile as she placed the hand not holding the mirror onto her stomach, "We're not too sure how far along I am, but there's a spell that can used to tell once I start to show,"

"That's amazing, Alex," Aladdin beamed at her, "Alibaba and Mor will be so happy to hear it!"

Alex smiled softly at him, "Next time you call, you should have them there with you so we can all three talk."

Aladdin nodded, "I will. It'll be a bit hard since Mor spends a lot of time with Masrur training."

"That isn't too surprising since Fanalis tend to enjoy being around one another and with their rather large amount of energy, they tend to spend that time training," Alex shifted a bit to get more comfortable laying against the pillows of the chaise she was using, "Though I think half the time Mor is with Masrur, they're probably play fighting rather than training,"

"Really?" Aladdin let out a laugh, "That would make more sense than them training the whole time,"

"Training gets boring after awhile," Alex murmured with a giggle.

Aladdin's laughter slowed, "Hey, Alex? What's it like being pregnant?"

Alex was a bit shocked by the question, but remembered that Aladdin didn't know much about the world even with the time they spent together. Humming softly, she thought about how to answer that question before saying, "At the moment, I don't really feel a difference between before I got pregnant and now. I'm more tired now which isn't surprising considering my body is supporting a new life and my magic is working to ensure the baby is healthy. I haven't really noticed much more than that. I won't really feel much diffrent until my body starts to show and the baby begins to become active."

"Are you happy?" Aladdin asked her.

Alex nodded with a bright smile, "Very happy, Aladdin. I've always wanted kids, but never actually thought I'd get to have one. I'm ecstatic and so is my family."

"I hope I get to meet them at some point," Aladdin grinned happily.

"You will. After all, you're family too," Alex saw Aladdin's eyes widen, "You're like a little brother to me, Aladdin. Mor's like a sister. I don't have much sibling love for Alibaba considering the fact we haven't spent as much time together, but I definitely want you three to meet my kid at some point,"

"I can't wait-" A sound echoed through the mirror and Aladdin looked up, "I think Sinbad's back,"

Alex bit back a grimace, "You should go see him. Aladdin," Aladdin looked down at her serious expression, "Please do not give Sinbad this mirror at any point in time unless you or one of the other's are present."

"I won't, Alex," Aladdin promised her with a frown, "I should get going though,"

"I know. Please tell the others that I said 'Hello' and that I look forward to speaking with them at some point," Alex told Aladdin earning a nod, "Be safe, Little Brother,"

Aladdin's eyes widen with joy at the nickname she gave him, "Be safe, Big Sister."

The mirror call ended and Alex placed the mirror down with a soft sigh. She heard the door open and looked up to find Muu. Muu smiled when he spotted her and walked over, "Just finished speaking to Aladdin?"

"He's happy for me and wants to meet the baby at some point," Alex told him as he reached her, "He also mentioned that Mor has been training with Masrur a lot, but I told him they were probably play-fighting half the time,"

Muu chuckled as he slipped down to his knees beside the chaise and leaned forward to lay his head on her lap. Alex dropped her hands into his hair and began carding her fingers through the slightly rough sweat soaked strands, "I wouldn't be surprised. Is something wrong though? Your emotions turned a bit dark for a few moments."

"Aladdin believes that Sinbad has returned to Sindria," Alex replied as Muu nuzzled his nose into her stomach.

"Will you tell Lady Scheherazade?" Muu tilted his head up to look at her.

Alex nodded as she threaded her fingers through his hair, "Yes, but it can wait a little while. You did after all just return from training."

"Hmm," Muu smiled a little, "A nice soak in the wash room together would be nice especially since Luna helped you add those runes to it,"

"Sounds good," Alex let the sweat soaked strands leave her fingers.

Muu was on his feet and pulling Alex into his arms before she could move. He only let her down when they reached the wash room and she quickly undressed before going to prepare the water by brushing her fingers against a few runes. As they only required a spark of magic, she would be able to use them all throughout and after her pregnancy when her magic was recovering. Muu guided her into the pool and they settled together on one of the ledges. He settled her in his lap, "How are you today other than the talk with Aladdin?"

"A bit unamused to find an empty bed when I woke up," Alex looked at him with a small frown, "Normally you give me a little warning. What happened?"

Muu sighed deeply as he wrapped his arms around her waist, "A few of my men caused a rather large ruckus in the gaming district not long before dawn. Since you were working rather late last night, I didn't wish to wake you even if it would've only been for a few minutes."

The irritation Alex felt at waking up alone in their bed slipped away and she relaxed more fully against him, "Leave a note if it happens again."

"I will," Muu kissed her cheek with a relieved smile, "I'm really sorry that I didn't think about it,"

"The idiots that caused the ruckus should be the ones apologizing," Alex began thinking of ways to make their next few days hell.

Muu hummed lightly, "Don't be too hard on them though, they're not fully responsible for what happened."

Still wouldn't stop her from making their lives hell for the next few days, Alex would just avoid some of the more humiliating things.

* * *

"So Sinbad has likely returned to Sindria," Lady Scheherazade murmured as the magi gained a contemplative look, "If he attempts to contact you, I wish to be alerted,"

"Yes, Mother," Alex had already planned on doing so, "What are we going to do?"

"For now, we cannot do anything as there is no telling what Sinbad is planning," Lady Scheherazade looked at Alex with a small frown, "He will likely find out about the pregnancy soon enough,"

"It doesn't really matter since I'm safe in Remano," Alex grabbed one of the grapes in the bowl settled by her, "Despite how much he reminds me of Dumbledore, I do not believe he's fallen so far as to use a pregnant woman for any schemes,"

Lady Scheherazade nodded slowly and closed her eyes, "We need to find out what Sinbad wanted to tell you."

"Which is going to be interesting seeing as Sinbad seems reluctant to share said information," Alex picked up another grape and popped it into her mouth.

Lady Scheherazade smiled a bit as she opened her eyes, "How are you feeling?"

"Less tired now that I'm being more careful about using my magic," Alex admitted after swallowing the food in her mouth, "I think I'm still in a bit of shock at the fact I'm actually pregnant and going to have a baby," She laid a hand on her stomach which was becoming a bit rounder, "Knowing that my dream of having a family is going to happen, it makes me so happy,"

"I'm sure the shock will fade soon enough," Lady Scheherazade grabbed an apple from the bowl, "I know it was fairly shocking for me when the first clone to hold my consciousness for longer than a year became pregnant,"

"Mother do you still have more clones lying around?" Alex asked as she remembered the feeling of a magical aura so similar to Lady Scheherazade in the sanctuary where the Magi's true body lay.

Lady Scheherazade was quiet for a few moments before nodding as she answered, "Yes. Not many though, I only have two left as I cannot make any more due to my aging body."

"What will happen to them?" Alex didn't say ' _When you die.'_

Lady Scheherazade offered Alex a knowing look and the witch knew the magi was aware of what she hadn't said, "With Magnostadt becoming increasingly aggressive to non-Magicians and the slowly increasing number of magical tools appearing in the hands of our enemies, I will probably send one of them in as a spy. The other I am not sure about what to do with. It's very likely that it will perish upon my death."

Alex grimaced a bit at the reminder that they'd likely go to war with Magnostadt at some point soon. She hoped that it wouldn't be until after her child was born if only to ensure that she'd be able to do something to help Reim other than do paperwork. Lady Scheherazade reached across the table they were sitting at and grasped the hand not on her stomach. Looking at the magi, she knew that Lady Scheherazade hoped to avoid such a confrontation. Squeezing Lady Scheherazade's hand, she murmured, "Let us hope it doesn't come to that, Mother. I hope that my child isn't born during a time of war like I was."

Lady Scheherazade's eyes were sad, "Let us hope, Daughter."

* * *

The mirror call that Sinbad convinced Aladdin to help him make occurred a week later during a meeting with Lady Scheherazade. Alex looked at Sinbad with a small frown, "Hello, Perverted Weirdo."

Snorts echoed from the Fanalis currently in the room with Muu chuckling a bit at her nickname for the king, Lady Scheherazade covered her mouth as she giggled. Sinbad scowled a bit, "Alexandra, I was hoping you would be past calling me that."

"Yeah, not going to happen," Alex replied with a smirk, "Seeing as you're a weirdo and definitely a pervert, I'm not wrong,"

Sinbad's scowl deepened before his face smoothed out, "I must say this little device is rather interesting. I've never seen anything quite like it."

"As the idea came from my former homeland, I would think not," Alex glanced at Lady Scheherazade who nodded to her, "What do you want, Perverted Weirdo? I have quite a bit that I need to do and don't have much time to talk,"

"I wish to offer my congratulations on both your marriage and pregnancy," Sinbad replied with a light smirk, "It is a wonderful occasion after all,"

"Truly," Alex wondered what he was playing at, "And the real reason you're contacting me,"

"It's about the masked man and Judar. Specifically the organization they work for," Sinbad answered earning a few frowns, "I believe it's time you knew what was going on,"

"As I told you, I'm not in a position to do anything with that information," Alex reminded him before grinning, "My Lady on the other hand is in such a position," Alex saw his eyes widen, "Isn't it lucky that you managed to catch me during a meeting with my employer?"

Alex handed over the mirror to Lady Scheherazade who spared her an amused look before turning serious, "King Sinbad, it is a pleasure to finally meet you if not physically face to face."

"Lady Scheherazade, I agree though must express my surprise at the fact you are Alexandra's employer," Sinbad was quick to recover apparently, "I was told she was a simple researcher,"

"As she is rather unique magic wise, I thought it would be best to ensure that she'd be able to do her research without needing to sacrifice too much," Lady Scheherazade replied with a barely there smile, "It has proven to be a boon as it's allowed for a few rather interesting developments. Now, you have information about the masked man and the Magi known as Judar?"

"Yes," Alex could detect notes of displeasure in Sinbad's voice, "Lady Scheherazade, what do you know of an organization known as Al-Sarmen?"

Alex frowned slightly in confusion while Lady Scheherazade nodded, "Only in rumors, I assume that the masked man and the magi known as Judar are part of the organization?"

"Yes though I cannot say what they aim to do when it comes to Alexandra other than the fact they're interested in her," Sinbad replied causing Alex to grimace a bit at the reminder.

The words that Alex muttered in response to that statement earned a few muffled laughs and looks of sympathy as Muu scowled, "Why are the creepy people always interested in me?"

"I am aware," Lady Scheherazade looked over the mirror to give Alex a small smile, "Alexandra was very informative when we spoke about the events of Balbadd. You needn't worry as she is well protected as are all my employees,"

Sinbad explained what he believe to be Al-Sarmen's goals and what he knew about it. By the end, Alex was heavily reminded of the Death Eaters only they were actively trying to end the world. The call ended once Sinbad had given his peace and Lady Scheherazade handed the mirror back. Muu's hands were settled on her shoulders as she asked, "What exactly do we do?"

"As there is no trace of Al-Sarmen's presence in Reim, we cannot do much at the moment," Lady Scheherazade looked at Alex, "For now, we will prepare for the moment they attempt to enter the country," She sighed deeply, "I do not like that their attention seems to be focused on you,"

"Me neither," Alex reached up to grip one of Muu's hands.

Muu shifted his hand to curl around hers and squeezed lightly.

* * *

Alex woke up with a start feeling that something was wrong. The presence of someone that she didn't recognize inside her rooms was noted almost immediately. Carefully, she woke up Muu and pressed a hand over his mouth when he did wake up. He looked at her in confusion for a few moments before his eyes narrowed. She removed her hand as she whispered, "Someone's in our study."

Muu nodded as he slipped out of bed reaching for his sword as Alex summoned a robe to cover herself. Muu didn't bother to grab more than a pair of pants before leaving the room. Alex followed after him after grabbing some of her potions and he gifted her with a frown. She rolled her eyes and waved at the study door which was cracked open alongside the doors to their balcony. Muu motioned for her to stand behind him before moving towards the study door with barely a sound. Silencing the hinges, she used her magic to open the door which revealed a man wearing dark clothes rummaging around in their desks. Muu quickly knocked the would-be thief out before the man could do more than look at them with wide eyes. Muu looked at her, "Are there anymore?"

Alex felt carefully for any auras she didn't recognize or anyone that was out of place before shaking her head, "No. He seems to be the only one."

They tied up the man with Alex dosing him with a sleeping potion that would ensure he wouldn't wake up anytime soon. Muu left to go grab some guards and she sifted through everything in an attempt to figure out what the man had been doing here.

* * *

"So Magnostadt sent him in hopes of finding out how we made the mirrors?" Lady Scheherazade clarified earning a nod from the ones that had gotten information from the man, "As well as any other developments in our magics we've made,"

"But why would they look in my study?" Alex asked with a raised eyebrow, "Or even know where my study is?"

"I am unsure," Lady Scheherazade frowned deeply, "I have to wonder if there is a spy among your Magicians,"

Grimacing at the accusation, Alex wanted to protest, but couldn't as there was a very real possibility of that happening. She gripped the edge of her robe, "We will need to search through them, but it will have to be one of my lower ranking Magicians. They would've known that I don't keep information about my Divisions research in my study. However, we cannot just look at my Magicians. Despite Magnostadt being a Magicians country, it still has non-Magicians within it's borders meaning that there is a chance that another spy is hiding somewhere in the palace. Someone that has been in my rooms."

"We will begin searching for whoever it is immediately," Lady Scheherazade decided and looked towards Muu, "Please alert the Fanalis Corps to what has happened and have them assist us in rounding up everyone,"

"Yes, My Lady," Muu said with a serious expression on his face.

Alex reached out to grasp his right hand and Muu looked at her. His expression softened as he felt her rather hectic emotions and he leaned down to press a kiss to her forehead, he looked at Lady Scheherazade as the magi said, "Muu, Daughter, I must apologize that Reim's troubles with Magnostadt have ended up effecting you two."

"At the very least, the event has proven to me that I need to ward our rooms to ensure that such an event cannot happen again," Alex said earning a frown from the two with her, "We are lucky is wasn't an assassin or a member of Al Sarmen. We're lucky that I woke up when I did,"

Muu grimaced at the thought and gripped the hand currently hold his right tightly. Lady Scheherazade nodded in understanding, "You're right. For now, Muu please go."

"I'll be back," Muu told Alex before departing.

Lady Scheherazade looked at Alex, "Daughter..."

"I'll be fine, Mother," Alex smiled weakly at the magi.

Lady Scheherazade pulled Alex into an warm hug and the witch leaned against the magi. Closing her eyes, she absorbed the comforting warmth that her adoptive mother offered. Lady Scheherazade spoke softly, "We were very lucky tonight."

Alex nodded as she breathed in deeply, "Yeah."

The thought of a thief getting that close left Alex shaken to the core. What if it had been an assassin instead? What if she hadn't woken up? What if's ran through her mind and it left a sour taste in her mouth. The thought of losing her child or Muu sent panic rushing through her veins. She burrowed her head into the Magi's shoulder as she struggled to push back the panic. Lady Scheherazade rubbed her back in a soothing manner, "Alex, you need to calm down. Stress isn't good for the baby."

Alex focused on the calm Lady Scheherazade's magical aura exuded and used it to push the panic down, "I know."

"We'll figure something out to keep this from happening again," Lady Scheherazade promised in a soft tone.

* * *

Alex looked over the runes that were being engraved into the various portions of the room, "Have I ever mentioned how irritating intent based wards are?"

"A few times," Luna glanced at Alex with an amused expression on her face, "Mostly when it comes to situations like this,"

You had to be very specific with intent based wards otherwise they'd either collapse or do the wrong thing. If it weren't for the fact there were servants that needed to come in and out of the rooms, Alex would've just collected blood from all the people that she knew/trusted and do a ward that kept everyone save for them out. Gifting Luna an annoyed look, she almost growled, "How the hell are you so calm about this?"

"I'm not," Luna denied immediately, "You know better than anyone just how good I am at concealing my real emotions,"

Alex flinched at the reminder, "Sorry..."

"It's fine," Luna finished the rune scheme she was carving into the base of the windows and move to hug Alex, "With all the stress going on and the fact you're pregnant, you have every right to lash out. I'm just glad its words,"

Alex hugged Luna back with a sigh feeling drained, "I really wish this hadn't have happened."

"I know," Luna pulled away after a few moments, "But be glad it wasn't an assassin or that Al Sarmen hasn't really decided what to do about you right now,"

"Do they know about you?" Alex asked as worry began to fill her.

Luna shook her head, "No. My arrival thankfully didn't cause as big a stir as you. In fact, I'd be surprised if anyone really took note of it outside of Yunan."

"We can only hope," Alex calmed down and moved to sit on one of the couches.

"Take a nap, Alex," Luna told the tired witch, "You could definitely use one,"

Alex was tempted to argue, but admitted that it was a good idea. Laying down, she snagged one of the comfortable pillows that held Muu's scent and closed her eyes to take a nap.

* * *

Kenta smiled as he released the spell and began writing down whatever results he'd found. Alex pushed herself up, "So what did you find out?"

"You conceived four months ago from what the spell is telling me meaning that you're going to have your baby somewhere between late winter and early spring," Kenta answered as he looked up from his writings.

"So around that little week Muu and I had off after we got married," Alex summed up when they had conceived before thinking about the second one, "Five months left?"

"Just about though given that you're having a Fanalis baby, it could be a bit sooner or later even with it being less than half," Kenta put down his quill, "It also depends on the stress you're going to go through and other factors. We're going to need to watch you carefully during the last month or so,"

"Bed rest?" Alex asked earning a small shrug.

"I don't think so, but there is a chance especially when you consider the lingering damage from that Blood war you participated in among other things," Kenta gripped his staff with a frown, "Alex, if you feel anything strange going on, I need you to come to me immediately or send someone for me. We cannot take any chances especially given the fact your Rukh isn't exactly normal and how your magical inheritance affected your body," Alex nodded in understanding and Kenta's expression eased, "For now, everything looks normal save for the fact you've showed no signs of morning sickness which is fairly lucky,"

"I'm aware," Alex grinned a bit at that, "Though I have noticed that I can't stand peaches anymore,"

"Anything else?" Kenta asked her curiously.

Alex thought about it carefully, "Sometimes I can't stand strawberries other times I can't have enough of them. I've also noticed that I'm starting to want bloodier meat."

"Not unsurprising given that your child is a Fanalis," Kenta hummed lightly, "Any meats you can't stand?"

"No," Alex was relieved about that since meat was a pretty heavy part of her diet.

"Well that's good, I hope it continues like that," Kenta looked at her curiously, "Where is Captain Muu anyway?"

"With Mother meeting with the Emperor for some reason," Alex answered with a slight frown, "I have a feeling that I'm not going to be happy for a little while,"

* * *

Alex's prediction came true when Muu informed her that another campaign was about to begin. Muu did his best to pacify her, but it was difficult since he wasn't happy either. With the fact that even with the Fanalis Corps around campaigns could take around six months depending on various factors, Muu might miss most of her pregnancy which didn't sit right with him. The very thought sent his instincts into a tizzy since male Fanalis hated leaving their pregnant mates for longer than a day due to how vulnerable they were. The knowledge that her ability to use magic would decrease the further along her pregnancy was left Muu more than a little angry. Both of them knew that they couldn't argue about it though, Muu had his responsibilities as leader of the Fanalis Corps and his honor wouldn't allow him to shirk them.

Muu was leaving behind Razol and a few other Fanalis to ensure that Alex would have one of them around if she needed help. It wasn't what she wanted and they both knew it, but she'd take what she could get. Muu would be taking one of the near perfect replicas of her original communication mirrors that she held the other half of and promised to contact her whenever possible.

* * *

Muu hugged Alex to his chest as best he could with his armor and her steadily growing stomach, "I'll contact you when we set camp for the night."

"Be careful, Muu," Alex told him as she pressed as close to him as possible, "Come back to us and bring everyone home,"

"I will. I promise," Muu leaned down to kiss her gently, "I love you,"

"I love you too," Alex murmured as she kissed him back.

They parted soon after and Alex moved to stand with her mother to see those going with her husband off.


End file.
